Mahora's Worst Nightmare
by Negimafan999
Summary: What seemed to be a fun night for Class 3-A turned into a nightmare when horde's of the undead attack them during the night at school. With them all seperated, how do they plan on surviving and escaping? Contains some KotaroXChisame. Story Complete!
1. The Night Event

**_I do not in anyway own any content related to Mahou Sensei Negima, this is a fan made story_**

**Mahora's Worst Nightmare**

**The present - Friday 11:30PM**

_"Do you ever think about all the things in life, friends and family. The technology we take for granted? Well, it was to late for us to think about them now. All we were thinking about now was survival. Many friends died right infront of us, others screamed for help through the school. All we could do was listen , hoping that we wouldn't be next. How did this all start though? I remember it like a charished memory gone wrong..."._

**The past - Friday 3:05PM**

On the outside area, class 3-A gathered around Kazumi, during class she announced that there was going to be an event going on and for more information to meet her outside. Of course, Kazumi being a great organizer, everybody came. Rumours went around about what she was going to do. They all spread across the class.

"Ok everybody, hussle down!". shouted Kazumi.

"What are you going to do Kazumi?" asked Fumika.

"I bet it's going to be one of those kissy events we done with Negi a while ago!" interrupted Fuuka.

Ayaka pushed herself infront of the group, the mention of Negi and kissing made her blood boil with exitement.

"A kiss with Negi! If thats the case then you are all doomed, i will claim Negi's lips first!" screeched Ayaka.

Kazumi rubbed the back of her head with confusion.

"The event has nothing to do with kissing".

Ayaka slammed herself into the ground, her hopes and dreams were once again crushed.

"Hehe, anyways, back to the real thing. Tonight, in the school, i will be hosting a race. But this wont be any race, there will be all sorts of diversions to stop you from reaching your destination. Whoever manages to reach the destination will spend a whole night with...Negi sensei!".

A wave of "HEEEEHHH?" echoed through the area. Kaede smirked.

"Hoho, how did you get Negi sensei to become apart of this de gozaro?" asked Kaede.

"I told him that i wanted to start a new club and needed his help" smirked Kazumi.

Nodoka hid behind Yue, who was sucking on a box of juice.

"A n-night with N-N-Negi s-sensei?" stuttered Nodoka.

"Come on Nodoka, this could be your chane to improve youe relationship with Negi" said Yue with no expression.

"The event starts at 5PM, if you wish you participate or watch, then come around that time. There will be hidden camara's once again watching everything. I trust Chisame will be controlling everything?" explained Kazumi.

Chisame stumbled foward.

"Wha? What makes you even think that i would want to go-"

Kazumi suddenly raised a picture of Chiu.

"_Ehhh? She still has that picture! Blast that women..." _thought Chisame.

"Sure...why not, it's not like i would rather be in my air conditioned room or anything..." said Chisame sarcasticly.

"Good, i'll see you all soon then!" shouted Kazumi as she walked away.

The rest of the class started to gossip and discussed the new event. They each said there goodbyes and turned there own ways, preparing for the fun event that awaits them.

* * *

Negi sat at his desk, finishing of his own work. He was looking foward to the 'new club' that kazumi wanted to talk to him about. As he was about to finish, a knock was heard at the door. He turned to see Kotaro with his arms folded and his back leaning against the wall.

"Yo Negi, you still here?" asked Kotaro.

"Hey Kotaro, im going to be here for a while, Kazumi asked me about making a new club with her" replied Negi.

Kotaro walked over to Negi's desk and leaned over it.

"New club huh? Sounds interesting".

"Do you want to come? I don't think Kazumi would mind".

"Hmm, maybe, i got nothing else to do".

"Great, i'll be heading to the science room on the top floor, unless you plan on staying here".

"The top floor? That seems like a strange place for a meeting" groaned Kotaro while he sat at one of the desks.

"Well, now that you mention it...".

"Oh well, i'll just chill here until your done, like i said, i have nothing else to do".

"Great, the 3 of us can have a discussion about something to pass the time".

"The 3 of us?".

Secretly, Sayo appeared behind Kotaro and greeted him.

"Hey Kotaro!" shouted Sayo.

Kotaro jumped out of his seat and fell to the floor while shouting with a "Yeee!" sound. Sayo rushed to check if he was ok.

"Ah! im sorry! Did i scare you?" asked Sayo.

Kotaro quickly rushed to his feet, looking embaressed.

"Uh, no, no no im fine" replied Kotaro as he brushed himself off.

Both Negi and Sayo laughed, followed by Kotaro.

* * *

**Friday 4:58PM - Outside the school**

One by one the members of class 3-A gathered outside the school, almost everyone was there with the exception of Evangeline and Chachamaru. Kazumi was already there.

"Ok everyone! When the clock hits 5pm, all of you who are particapating will be racing for the prize. There are no rules which means you can get there anyway you want and you can use whatever you want that could help you get there or stop others from getting them. Negi is waiting up in the science room on the top floor. Whoever gets there first must lock the door using a key that will be under a mat by the door.

It felt like a life time but finally, the the time hit 5pm. Alot of the students rushed up to the school, some going through the front entrance, others going around the back. The people that stayed behind consisted of Kazumi, Chisame, Mana, Zazie, Satomi, Satsuka and Asuna.

"This is so stupid..." Said Asuna.

"Come on Asuna! Join the fun! Remember, a whole night with Negi to yourself!

"For your information, i get enough of him during the morning and night in my dorm! Why would i waste my night away from him by being with him!".

"Eh, but why are you here then?".

"Well...Konoka insisted i come..."

**Friday 5:01PM - Around the school**

Fuuka and Fumika, being twins, decided to work together. They were on the left side of the school.

"Ehh, Fuuka, do you think this is a good idea? Can't we just use the front entrance?".

"Kazumi would have expected that, remember what she said? There wil be all sorts of diversions that could lead us of track, the front entrance would have easily been a trap".

"Ah Ha! your so smart Fuuka".

"Now come on, give me a boost, i'll climb up the loose bricks and get to the window outside the science lap, then i'll throw you down a rope thats in the science closet".

"How do you know so much!".

"While we walk around the school, i make sure to take a few sneak peeks at some cool looking stuff".

Fumika helped Fuuka onto the loose bricks that were sticking out the wall. Fuka started to climb up until she was half way. then she looked down...

"Ehhhh! Fumika, i hate heights now, i want to get down!" screeched Fuka.

"Uh oh, hold on Fuuka! i'll get help!" shouted Fumika as she ran for help.

* * *

Yuna, being part of the basketball club, knew that there was a ladder in the P.E shed at the back of the school. She headed straight for it and grabbed the ladder.

"This may only get me to the secomd floor, but atleast i'll have the head start" chuckled Yuna.

She raced to the wall and placed the ladder down. She put her foot on the first step and pushed, checking if the ladder was stable.

"Here i come sensei".

Yuna started to climb, it was only seconds until she got to the window. She reached out to open it, only to hear a clanking sound.

"Eh...it's locked" said Yuna as she smacked her head.

Before she could climb down, Kaede rushed past her, walking down the second floor's hallway.

"Kaede!".

Kaede stopped and turned back with a smile.

"Yuna, need any assistance?".

"How did you get there so fast!.

"I used my training wisely to get where i am now".

"you used the front entrance didn't you?".

"Nin Nin, but be careful, Takahata is still in the school and many of the doors inside are locked, i must have luckily chose the first one right de gozaro".

"Can you unlock the window?".

"Sorry de gozaro, no key".

Kaede proceeded with her running.

Yuna slid down the ladder, only to be met by Fumika.

"Yuna, I need your help, Fuuka is stuck halfway up the building, can you bring that ladder and help her?".

"Sure, why not, Kaede is probably going to win anyway" replied Yuna as she picked up the ladder.

"She is? Why?".

"She's already on the second floor".

"Ehhhhhh!".

Yuna saw Fuuka and placed the ladder under her.

"Climb down".

Fuuka nervously jumped onto the ladder and slowly climbed down.

"Well, the contest is still on, i'll see you guys up there!".

"Ho-how are you going to get up there!". asked Fumika.

"The front entrance, just like Kaede". replied Yuna as she swung herself around the building.

* * *

Nodoka and Yue creeped through the first floor, unlike Yuna or Fuuka and Fumika, they found a window that was open on the first floor and squeezed through.

"Y-Yue, I don't like this, can't we just go?" whimpered Nodoka.

"Nodoka, do you want someone else to be with Negi sensei?".

"N-n-n-no".

"Then you have to do this, it will improve your relationship with Negi, spending a hole night with him".

"A h-h-hole n-night!".

Suddendly they heard footsteps, both of them quickly rushed into a nearby girls toilets, just to find Makie trying to fit through the small window.

"Guys, help me get through this window".

"Shh, we think one of the teachers are still here and he or she is walking past right now" explained Yue.

They all went silent, faint footsteps could be heard walking away from the toilets, then it went quite.

"I t-think the teachers gone" whispered Nodoka.

"Good, now help me out! i think im stuck" screeched Makie.

it took both Yue and Nodoka to pull Makie out, they grabbed both her arms and pulled hard, finally she fit through, landing on both of them in the process.

"Oww, thanks". said Makie.

* * *

"So Negi, wheres Kazumi?" asked Kotaro.

"She told me that she would be here by 5:05pm, 5:10pm if she's late.

"So why are we here 5 minutes early?".

"Just incase".

"Bleh, Your always to careful, you have to take risks sometimes, like me". replied Kotaro as he made a thumbs up to Negi.

_"Sure, we were having fun at first, but it was only a matter of time before those monsters came. it was only a matter of time before blood would be spilt and cries would be heard. Then, it would start"._

* * *

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I know that it seems abit weird for the first chapter of a zombie based story, but i wanted it to start out like this. Any reviews would be helpful and appreciated whether it be a simple compliment or some advice on how i can improve. Thanks for reading! **


	2. An Unexpected Turn Of Events

******_I do not in anyway own any content related to Mahou Sensei Negima, this is a fan made story_**

**Friday 5:09pm - Inside the school**

Everyone who participated were in the school now, some on the second floor, alot of the first floor. Ayaka was starting to get tired, trying to find the right doors to go through annoyed her alot. She had only just found the right door and was tiredly climbing the stairs to the second floor.

Not far behind her, Konoka and Setsuna were quitely walking down the hall. Konoka insisted the Setsuna came, not for the reward but because it sounded fun.

"Isn't this exiting Set-chan?".

"Yes, of course Ojou-sama".

"Set-chaaan, arn't you enjoying yourself?".

"Ah, no i am, im just not use to such events like this".

"Im glad you came, I like spending time with you" said Konoka as she wrapped herself around Setsuna's arms.

"Ehh, ah, Ojou-sama". replied Setsuna, she started to blush.

Ayaka could hear there voices echo through the hall.

"Curse Kazumi for making this so hard and tiresome, never the less! That night with Negi sensei will be mine!" shouted Ayaka.

She raced up the stairs but was going to fast, she accidently bumped into Natsumi and Chizuru. the 3 of them all landed on top of each other.

"Oww, class rep are you ok?" asked Natsumi.

Natsumi was on top of her, Ayaka looked like she had been trample by a herde of cows.

"Ehhh...Ne...Negi sensei".

Chizuru jumped to her feet.

"Hehe, she's fine" said Chizuru.

Ayaka slowly stumbled to her feet, she needed Chizuru's help.

"Thank you, how are you two doing with finding a way up".

"We have been going around in circles, i must have passed Kaede atleast 3 times, it's almost impossible to find the right door" replied Chizuru.

"Kaede? Who else is up here?".

"The only other person i have seen in Haruna" answered Natsumi.

* * *

Negi, its 5:10, are you sure she wanted us to meet here?" asked Kotaro.

"Im positive Kotaro, i hope everythings alright, maybe i should have a look around".

"Nah, i'll go look, just incase she really is late, you stay here, I'll be back in about 5 minutes" replied Kotaro as he started to walk out, raising his hand with his fingers raised up.

Negi leaned against the window, looking outside, there was a fog approching Mahora.

"A fog? How unusual...". whispered Negi.

Kotaro walked down the stairs. One hand in his pocket and the other on the railings. He reached the first door and reached out to open it. He pulled the handle at first, the door didn't move, he then pushed it, nothing happened. He started to jiggle the door back and forth before letting the handle go.

"This door wasn't locked before...strange".

He walked to the next door, it was also locked.

"Uh, whats going on?".

He started to walk faster, he got to the third door before it finally opened. He took a quick look at the two locked doors again before going though the third door. Kotaro quickly walked down the hallway, calling out Kazumi's name.

"Kazumi...You over here? Kazumi".

He went around the corner, where a big suprise awaited him.

"Ehhh? Haruna?".

"Kotaro? Are you in the event aswell?" asked Haruna.

"What event?".

"Uh oh...".

* * *

**Friday 5:12PM - Outside Mahora**

Chisame was monitering the camara's.

"Ahh, where did Kotaro come from?" asked Chisame.

"Kotaro? Why is he still in school!" shouted Kazumi.

"He seems to have made contact with Haruna".

"This isn't good, if he finds out what's going on, he may try to find and tell Negi".

Asuna was quitely sitting on the ground, bored out of her mind. Suddenly she felt someone poke her shoulder, she turned to find Zazie on her knee's, staring at her.

"Ah, Zazie? Do you need something?".

Zazie said nothing, she simply pointed to the nearby Mahora Acadamy gate entrance. It was dark and barely visable, but Asuna could see a man, slowly staggering to there direction.

"Huh, I wonder who that is" whispered Asuna.

Asuna started to walk over, only to be held back by Zazie, she turned to her.

"Let go, im going to see who that man is".

Zazie shook her head, which fasinated Asuna.

"Hey, Kazumi, did you ask anyone outside of Mahora to help out?". asked Asuna

The man stumbled closer, Zazie backed away while dragging Asuna with her.

"No, why?".

"Theres a man getting closer to us...".

The man moved into a more visable area, half of his face was covered in blood.

"Oh my...we have to help him" said Asuna.

She attempted to run over to the man, but Zazie continued to hold her back.

"Let me go! That man needs help!".

Zazie shock her head again, even faster than before. She struggled to pull Asuna back any further. Mana approched the man.

"Are you ok si-".

The man launched himself at Mana. He grabbed onto her shoulder and the back of her neck, pulling her closer to him. Mana struggled to throw him of her. She saw the man try and bite her neck, he was only inches away when he attempted the bite. Mana backward rolled and kicked the man of her, flinging him into the air and landing on his back. She pulled a pistol out of her right pocket and aimed it at the man.

"Stand down!". shouted Mana.

The man made a sick groan as he slowly staggered back up. He slid across the floor, approching Mana.

"I said stand down!".

The man continued to move closer, Mana shot at his leg. It had no effect, the bullet simply shook the man a little. She shot again, nothing happened. The zombie was about to jump at Mana again. She aimed for the heart and shot. The man stumbled back, looking down at his chest. Seconds later he looked back at Mana and began approching her again.

"Thats not even possible". whispered Mana.

She placed both hands on her gun and raised it a little higher, aiming for the head, she shot with success, the bullet entered the mans head. He fell to the ground with a thump.

"Stay down this time...".

"Mana! You just killed that man!" shouted Asuna.

"That was no man, i don't think that was even human" replied Mana.

Chisame and Kazumi watched in shock.

"W-w-what do we do now!" shouted Kazumi.

"T-theres more people coming" interrupted Chisame.

Mana looked behind her, there was rows of them, each row had more than the other. Zazie despretely tried to pull Asuna further back, nearing the school entrance. Everyone started to back away slowly except Mana, she pulled a scoped rifle out of the iniside of her jacket. She looked through the scope. All the men and women approching the school had pale skin and no pupils.

"There...dead?". whispered Mana.

Throughout her intire life, this was the first time Mana was truely shocked, she continued to examine the people slowly approching the school. Some of them were wearing the school uniform, others had large bite marks and flesh wounds. She quickly turned and ran.

"Everyone, into the building now!". shouted Mana.

Kazumi, Chisame, Mana, Zazie, Satomi, Satsuka and Asuna all started to run to the building, scared and very, very confused.

_And so it began, all it took was a couple of bullets to start the panic, I only wish it would take a couple of bullets to end the panic. _

* * *

_**Well, heres the second chapter, where the Zombie horde begins it's attack. Just like my 'Kotaro's Revenge' story, i plan to update this once a day with a new chapter. Enjoy!**_


	3. Echoes Through Mahora

******_I do not in anyway own any content related to Mahou Sensei Negima, this is a fan made story_**

**Friday 5:15PM - At the school entrance**

"What the heck are those things!". shouted Asuna as she rain into the school with Zazie.

Mana was waiting outside the entrance, making sure everyone else got in. Kazumi and Chisame were next to enter the building followed by Satomi.

"Is that everyone?" asked Mana.

Before anyone could answer, a scream got Mana's attention, it was Satsuka. She was running from two undead that was close behind her. Mana lifted her rifle and looked though the scope.

_"Steady...steady!" _thought Mana.

She shot, the bullet ran past Satsuka's head and into one of the undead's head. It fell hard. Satsuka was near the entrance, when she thought she was safe, the other undead that was chasing her grabbed onto her arm, pulling her to the floor. Mana threw her rifle to floor and pulled out a second pistol, she jumped into the air and started to fire repeatedly at the undead. It started to stagger back as the barrage of bullets kept on coming. Satsuka rushed to her feet and ran past Mana. Finally she stopped firing, not because she wanted to but because she was out of ammo and needed to reload.

"Tsk, typical" whispered Mana.

She looked around, watching as the hordes of

zombies got closer to the school. She turned to see Kazumi standing at the entrance, shouting her name.

"Mana! Quick, get in!" shouted Kazumi.

Mana nodded and ran, she grabbed her rifle on the way and entered the school. Both of them slammed the doors shut.

"Kazumi, do you have the keys?" asked Mana.

"Oh no! I left them on the table Chisame was sitting at!" replied Kazumi.

"In that case, we need to barricade the door, it wont last long, but it will help".

"That may be a problem, all the classrooms and staff rooms are locked, what can we barricade it with?".

"If most of the rooms are locked then thats a good thing, i have a feeling that it wont take long for these things to break the classroom windows and enter from there, but then the windows that are in the hallway will be easily broken into aswell".

"What do you suppose we do?".

"We need to get to the second floor, although seeing as you had some students outside of class 3-A lock most of the doors that give access to the stairs, we need to find the right door".

"Why not just shoot the doors to open then?".

"I only have so much ammo, i have a feeling that im going to need them for more than doors. Anyways, we don't want to make to much noise, it might attract more of them to the school".

Mana looked around, she saw a janitors closet at the end of the hall.

"Will that closet down there be locked?".

"I doubt it, why?".

"There may be some objects in there that can barricade the door. There may also be some weapons in there".

"W-weapons? You want us to fight?".

"No, i want you to live" replied Mana as she started to walk up to the closet, passing the students as 3-A that had just run into the school. She opened the door and it made a creaking sound. There wasn't much in the closet, a few mops and bucket. Mana took the mops out and pulled of the end, leaving her with two long wooden poles.

"Asuna, Kazumi". said Mana as she topped them the poles.

"It's not much but, it's better than nothing" smirked Mana.

She looked back in the closet and pulled out some heavy, dusty boxes full of washing equipments and cloth.

"Hey Satomi, put these cloths in your bag" ordered Mana.

She tossed the cloths at her, Satomi was confused, but went along with it, after all, Mana seemed to know what she was doing.

"Chisame, help me stack these boxes infront of the door".

"Sure...why not, it's not like i have anything better to do...".

As they carried the boxes halfway down the hallway, a loud thump hit the door. Everybody froze and went silent. A groan echoed through the hallway. Zazie, who was closest to the door, slowly staggered back as another thump hit the door.

"Everybody quick, grab a box and stack them infront of the door" ordered Mana.

Without hesitation, everybody followed the order and rushed to collect the boxes. One by one they were stacked up top of each other until there were two rows of boxes infront of the door.

"They can simply pull the handle down and push the door open, so why don't they?". asked Chisame.

"Put it this way, they are new born babies in adult form, all they want to do is eat and moan because thats all they know" explained Mana.

The thumps got louder and faster.

"Well, we better try and get to the second floor, i suggest we split up" suggested Mana.

"Split up! are you made?" screeched Satomi.

"Listen, we have to find one door in this intire school, if we don't split up, then those things are going to break the windows in the hallway and over run the first floor" replied Mana.

"I agree, how many groups Mana?". asked Asuna.

"We'll have 3 groups, Asuna and Zazie will be group 1. Chisame, Kazumi and Satsuka will be group 2 and me and Satomi will be group 3, im sure one of us are going to find the others still lurking around on the first floor, so if you do find someone, clamly explain to them what is happening. As for the unlocked door, if you do find the door that leads to the second floor, one of you stay at the door while the other comes and gets the others, got it?".

Everyone nodded nervously. Mana gave a quick smile before running in the opposite direction with Satomi.

Just as the rest of them were about to go, they heard someone shout.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"

* * *

**Friday 5:15PM - Mahora Acadamy Second Floor**

"Haruna? What's going on?" asked Kotaro.

"Ehh, nothing, nothings going on" replied Haruna.

"Then what are you doing here?".

"Well err...Oh ok, your going to find out anyway, Kazumi is hosting an event where you have to run through the school trying to get to the science lab on the third floor. The reward was spending a whole night with Negi, if i get there first, i would be sure to save the spot until Nodoka arrived, she's really the only reason why im doing this".

"Ehh...so let me get this straight, right now most of class 3-A are in the school trying to find a way to get to the third floor where the science lab is, so they can spend a night with Negi? Surely it wouldn't have taken everyone this long to get up here".

"Thats the catch, Kazumi got someone to lock almost all the doors which means there only 1 door open on the first and second floors".

"I think I should let Negi know about this...".

"Come on Kotaro, don't spoil the game, it would ruin everyo-"

Suddenly Kotaro and Haruna heard gunshots coming from outside. They ran over to a nearby window. What they saw gave them goosebumps. Hordes of sick looking people were all over the area, some were staggering, others were crawling. Kotaro's mouthed slowly dropped open with shock. Both of them watched as the undead approched the school.

"K-K-Kotaro?" stuttered Haruna.

Kotaro stumbled back, all he could think of was one question.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" shouted Kotaro.

They both stared at each other, Kotaro grabbed onto Haruna's arm and started running back the way he came, dragging Haruna with him.

"Kotaro, w-where are you taking me?"

He stopped at the door he came out off.

"Negi is through this door and up the stairs, tell him what's going on and stay with him up there. Im going to find out whats going on and get everyone up here safely" explained Kotaro.

"Wait, how do you know that those things out there arn't just apart of Kazumi's plan or something?".

"Trust me, i know. By the way, what door did you go through to get down to the first floor?".

"Ehh..uhh...i kinda forgot".

Kotaro sighed with frustration

"Fine, ok, i'll hopefully be back soon with everyone".

* * *

Konoka and Setsuna were on the second floor now, they slowly made there way through the first hallway. They wasn't far behind Ayaka, Chizuru and Natsumi.

"I never thought the school could be so dark, what about you Set-chan?" asked Konoka.

"Well. uh..."

Suddenly they heard gunshots, Setsuna placed her hands on her sword, ready to pull it out, she looked around to see if anyone else was around. Konoka was on the floor, covering her head with her hands.

"S-Set-chan, w-what was that?".

"It sounded like gun fire, this is dangerous".

Ayaka, Chizuru and Natsumi ran down the hall, approching Setsuna and Konoka.

"Setsuna, did you hear that?" asked Ayaka.

"Yes, we should proceed to Takahata on the first floor, he will know what to do".

"What about Negi-sensei? He needs to know whats going on" replied Chizuru.

"Very well, all of you go and find Negi sensei, i will-"

Setsuna was interupted by a shout.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!".

The shout echoed through the second floor, Setsuna couldn't figure out which direction it came from.

* * *

**Friday 5:15PM - Mahora Acadamy First Floor**

Nodoka, Yue and Makie were still in the girls toilet. They were all checking on each other after the incident they had earlier.

"So, is everyone ok?" asked Makie.

"Yes, but we should get going if were going to try and win the race" replied Yue.

"Which one of you are going to get the reward if you get to Negi-kun first?".

Yue pointed at Nodoka.

"Eh..m-m-me i hope".

"Aww, Nodoka, you and Negi make a good couple". whispered Makie.

"Ehhh!".

Out of nowhere they heard gunfire, the 3 girls squealed as they dropped to the floor.

"What was that!" shouted Makie.

Yue got to her feet and helped Nodoka up, they all kept looking back and forth at each other, expecting an answer. Suddenly a loud shout interrupted them.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!".

The girls huddled up together, wondering what was going on.

_"With the gunshots and Kotaro's loud shout, everyone in the school was now aware that something was going on, unfortauntly not every knew that those things were out there...thats when blood started to spill and screams could be heard, thats when the deaths began"._

* * *

**There's chapter 3, Chapter 4 will contain alot more exiting scenes so until then, enjoy!**


	4. It Begins

**********_I do not in anyway own any content related to Mahou Sensei Negima, this is a fan made story_**

**Friday 5:19PM - Mahora Acadamy Second Floor**

Kotaro anxiously rushed to the closest door that led down to the first floor, he screeched to a halt as he spotted the door. The door was locked, Kotaro continued the thrust the door back and forth. begging it to open.

"Ah! This can't be happening! I don't have time for this!".

He took 3 quick steps back before charging at the door, slamming into it and cracking it in the process. He repeated the idea over and over, finally, with one last charge, he smashed through the door. Kotaro fell with the door and accidently rolled down half the stairs before grabbing onto a railing. Still dazed, he struggled to his feet before continuing down the stairs.

He reached the next door that was locked, stopping him from exiting the stairways.

"Give me a break!".

Like before, Kotaro had no choice but to attempt to smash the door in, he was still dazed after the first door. It took more attempts this time, leaving Kotaro with a battered arm. It was almost open, one last push would certainly open it, but Kotaro fell back onto the steps, holding his arm.

"At...at this rate...im not going to be able to...protect anyone" huffed Kotaro.

It wasn't long before Kotaro forced himself back onto his feet, preparing for one more charge. Suddenly Kotaro's ear flung up, they heard something close by.

"Yue! No!" shouted the voice.

Kotaro looked around, his directions changed from left to right to behind him back to the door.

"I have to hurry" whispered Kotaro as he charged the door one last time.

* * *

Kaede was sitting, cross legged in the hallway. The bullets and Kotaro's shouting forced her to stop and think.

"The school has gotten louder, everybody outside is now in the school...something must have happened" whispered Kaede.

She slowly rose to her feet and walked across the hallway. She may not look worried or scared, but inside Kaede is a child scared out of her mind. She noticed a pair of old swords hanging on the wall, real or not, they were useful. Kaede turned into lighting, one second she was on the wall, grabbing the swords, the next second she was back on the floor, holding a sword in each hand. Suddenly, Misroa came running around the corner, she had a a scared expression on her face. She was about to crash into Kaede until she was swept of her feet by her.

"Calm down de gozaro, whats wrong?". asked Kaede as she placed Misora down onto her feet.

"K-Kaede! T-t-there's s-something going on o-outside! I h-h-heard bullets being shot!" shouted Misora.

"Don't worry, stay behind me de gozaro, im going to check it out".

* * *

"Ojou-sama, i request you stay here with the rest, it isn't safe" requested Setsuna.

"No Set-chan! Where ever you go, i want to go with you".

"In that case, I must stay here, my purpose is to protect you, not to get you in any danger".

"But Set-chan! What if someone is in danger?".

Ayaka interrupted.

"As class rep, i demand that we find Negi-sensei, besides, Takahata is down there, so if there is any danger, he can sort it out". explained Ayaka.

Out of nowhere, a loud slam echoed throughout the school, like something had just slammed open and broke.

* * *

**Friday 5:19PM - Mahora Acadamy First Floor**

Mana and Satomi creeped through the dark corridor, they were approching the hallway's windows.

"Stay away from the windows, im going to check if there outside" whispered Mana.

Satomi nodded as she leaned against the wall. Mana raised her gun above her shoulder and side steped closer to the window. The fog made it hard to see outside the window from afar, so Mana had to place her head infront of the glass and peer through the window. It seemed clear at first, she carefully watched for any movement. Out of nowhere a women with part of her face teared off jumped out from below the window and slammed her face into the window. Mana jumped back and hit the wall. The undead women thumped her hand onto the window, sliding it across and making an irritating squeaking sound. Mana watched as the zombie got louder and angrier, hitting the window harder and harder each time.

"We have to hurry, check if the stairs on this hallway are open!" shouted Mana.

Satomi rushed past her, she ran down to the end of the hall and grabbed the door handle, it was locked.

"It's locked! It's locked!" screeched Satomi. She continued the jiggle the door back and forth, trying to force it open.

Suddenly a loud slam that was nearby caught Mana's attention, she looked in the oppisite direction.

"They broke through the barricade already!".

Without warning, the window behind Satomi shattered, followed by an undead falling through it, grabbing Satomi's leg in the process. She started to panic, attempting to kick the zombie of her, it had no effect. The undead grabbed Satomi's other leg and pulled. Satomi fell on her back as she struggled to crawl away. Mana rushed to her aid as she ran to help her, but it was to late. The zombie dragged Satomi closer, her ankle was now in reach of it's mouth. Mana watched as the zombie took the first bite, tearing out the flesh. Satomi screamed in pain. Mana ducked to the floor with her leg stretched out, kicking the zombie of Satomi. She immediantly checked on Satomi's ankle, blood gushed out. Mana reached for Satomi's bag and pulled out a cloth and wrapped it around her ankle.

The zombie that bite Satomi slowly rose up, flesh still hanging from it's mouth. Mana aimed at it's head and shot, the bullet hit it's eye and went straight through it's head, the bullet bounced of the wall. The zombie fell to it's knees, then to the floor. Mana grabbed Satomi and helped her to her feet, she could barely stand on one foot and was unbalanced. Mana placed Satomi's arm around her.

The window that Mana first looked through smashed, another zombie climbed through and turned to Mana.

"Forget this".

Mana turned to the locked door and aimed at it. She never shot a lock off a door before. She fired, sparks flew as the handle fell off and the door creeped open. They both slowly climbed the stairs, Satomi struggled to keep up as the pain over took her words with screams. They reached the top and Mana shot the lock of the door again. She kicked it open and walked though it. Mana quickly looked behind her, it only took seconds until she saw the undead atttempting to climb the stairs. She slowly and gently placed Satomi down.

Mana quickly slammed the door shut and grabbed some nearby tables and a water fountain to block to door. She turned to Satomi.

"This stuff if heavier, it should take them longer to break through this barricade. Are you ok?".

Satomi had tears running down her eyes as she looked at her wound.

"I..I d-don't kn-"

She coughed up blood, it was a darker shade of red which worried Satomi.

"We can't stay here, theres a medical room near here, lets quickly get some supplies, regroup with the others and find a place to hold out".

Mana helped Satomi to her feet and helped her walk again, neither of them expected what they just witnessed.

* * *

It was something Chisame thought she would never do, be in school at night. The 3 of them slowly tiptoed down the hallway. All of them were shivering with fear. Kazumi was at the front, since she had the only weapon. Luckily the hallway they went down didn't have any windows, so they were safe for now.

"Kazumi, how much further?" whispered Chisame.

"A few more doors down".

Kazumi walked up to the door. She inhaled hard and grabbed the handle. She slowly pulled the handle down and pushed hard. The door didn't budge, it was locked.

"Damnit!" shouted Kazumi.

"Well now what?" asked Chisame.

"We keep on going until we find the right door".

Just as they were about to move on, a voice caught there attention.

"There you guys are!".

Right after the voice, a loud scream hit them like a wall, it sounded like Satomi.

* * *

Asuna and Zazie calmly walked through the hall. Zazie's expression hadn't changed, she still looked like what she always did. It bothered Asuna, how could she be so calm at a time like this?.

"Hey Zazie, are you ok?".

Zazie simply looked and blinked at Asuna.

"It's just, how can you be so calm at a time like this?".

"I am safe..." whispered Zazie.

"Huh?".

"Asuna is protecting me...I feel safe".

"Oh, well...ok".

They reached the end of the hallway where the stairs were, Asuna completly ignored the hallway windows. She grabbed the handle and pulled it down. The door made a cliking sound and Asuna opened it slowly.

"Yes! We found the right door".

Asuna looked at Zazie, they both smiled at each other.

"Ok, Zazie you wait here by the door while i get the others".

Zazie simply nodded, Asuna ran past her. It didn't take long for her to get back to the front entrance, she went into the direction of where Kazumi's group went. She ran down the hall and around the corner, where she saw the 3 of them.

"There you guys are!" shouted Asuna.

Suddenly a loud scream vibrated past her, it sounded like Satomi.

"Asuna! Your here! Does that mean you found the right door?" asked Kazumi.

"Yes, we just need to get Mana and Satomi, I think there in trouble!" replied Asuna.

The 4 of them ran back through the hallway, they reached the school entrance where there worst nightmare was waiting for them. Only a few meters away from them, the doors were wide open and a large number of undead were all wating there, staring at them.

"Crap, we can't go back for Mana and Satomi, we have to go straight to the stairs!" shouted Asuna.

They all ran, inches away from being grabbed by the undead. They reached the hallway that Asuna went down and saw Zazie waiting at the end. Asuna reached the door and turned, assuring that everybody got there safe. Chisame was ahead of the group, she entered the room and ran up the stairs. Next was Kazumi, she was about to follow Chisame when without warning, a bloody torn up arm shot through the hallway window and grabbed Satsuki by the hair, it fiercely pulled her closer to the window. Kazumi turned around and attempted to help, she used her wooden pole to beat down the undead that grabbed Satsuka. She hit it repeatedly with little effect, the pole snapped in half. Kazumi fell back, she turned to her side and saw a zombie over looking her. It pounced her and a struggled began. Asuna attempted to hit the zombie of Kazumi with the pole but another zombie grabbed it. Asuna had no choice but to release her grip of the pole and back away. She struggled to watch as Kazumi cried for help as the zombie bit her neck, blood splattered against the wall.

Zazie grabbed Asuna by the shirt and pulled her into the room with the stairs. With one last look, Zazie saw Satsuki being dragged out the window, screaming and Kazumi getting over run as more undead roamed over her. She slammed the door shut. Asuna screamed Kazumi and Satsuki's name as Zazie pushed her up the stairs.

Chisame was at the top, wondering what happened. All she could see now was Zazie pushing Asuna up the stairs. She helped out by pulling her, the 3 of them rushed through the unlocked door at the top of the stairs. Zazie shut the door and placed a nearby chair under the handle. When she turned around, she saw Asuna crying in Chisame's arms. The sight disturbed her deeply.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Nodoka, Yue and Makie were about to leave the bathroom when suddenly they heard a loud scream. The 3 of them stared at each other.

"What was that!" asked Makie.

"I think something is happening, we should go out there and find Takahata" suggested Yue.

They all approched the door, suddenly a thump shook against the door. The 3 of them just stared. As they waited, the door slowly opened. A tall pale looking man entered the room.

"Eh...Mr, the boys toilets are down the hall a little". said Yue.

The man turned to Yue, he opened his mouth and jumped at Yue, pinning her against the wall.

"Yue! No!" shouted Nodoka.

Yue placed her arm on the mans neck, trying to stop him from getting any closer to her. The man was strong, Yue struggled to push him back. Nodoka and Makie started hitting his back, it made no difference. The man lifted hid head back and was about to bite Yue's arm. Suddenly he stopped, Yue watched as the man was forced out of room.

Yue fell to the floor, when she looked up, Kotaro was standing there in an attack position. He raced out the room and struck the man in the back. The man stumbled foward before turning around and groaning.

"That punch should have paralyzed you!" shouted Kotaro.

The man launch himself at Kotaro, he simply side stepped out the way and punched his gut. The man responded immediantly by swinging his arm at him. Kotaro grabbed the arm and twisted it. It had no effect on the man, he continued to fight by grabbing Kotaro's other arm and dragging it closer to his mouth. Kotato grabbed the mans hair and smashed his head into the wall. The man slowly stumbled to the floor, lifeless.

"Just stay down this time". whispered Kotaro.

Kotaro walked into the girls toilets to check on everyone, they were all huddled into a corner.

"Come with me, we can get to the second floor, you will be safe there".

Makie jumped up and hugged Kotaro.

"Thank you! I don't know what would have happened if you didn't come!" shouted Makie.

Kotaro hugged Makie back, he was worried about anyone else that was in danger. The 4 of them left the room, Kotaro noticed that the window was smashed.

_"That must of been how he got in" _thought Kotaro.

They made there way to the stairs, not knowing whether they were safe or not.


	5. The Chaos Continues

******************_I do not in anyway own any content related to Mahou Sensei Negima, this is a fan made story_**

**Friday 5:23PM - Mahora Acadamy Second Floor**

Mana and Satomi staggered across the the hallway. They may have gotten to the second floor, but they were far from safe. Satomi desperately needed medical treatment quickly. Mana was worried, blood was still dripping out from Satomi's ankle and she was going pale, almost blacking out every now and then. At the pace they were going, they may not make it in time.

"Ma-Mana...p...please, j-just go with...without me" stuttered Satomi.

"That's not an option, were close to the medical room, just hang in there for a few more minutes".

It was true, within minutes they reached the medical room. Suprisenly to Mana the room wasn't locked, they both entered and Satomi dropped to the ground. Mana rummaged through the cupboards, picking useful items like painkillers and disinfection spray. Mana leaned down and looked at Satomi.

"This may sting a little, but it will help".

Mana unwrapped the cloth and started to spray the disinfection on Satomi's ankle. Satomi covered her mouth as a loud scream was blocked out, she clenched her teeth and grinded them to try and block out the pain. Mana grabbed some nearby bandages and wrapped them slowly and carefully around her ankle.

"Here, take one of these, the pain will stop hurting for a while".

Mana gave Satomi a painkiller, Satomi swallowed it straight away without question.

"You should feel better soon" whispered Mana.

Mana rose to her feet, she walked up to the door and poked her head out, looking left and right.

"Our best option is to keep moving, like i said, that barricade will take a while to break, but they will get through. We need to regroup with more people, that way we have a better chance of surviving".

Mana ran back to Satomi, unlike before, she literally had to drag Satomi's arm over her should and pull her up. Just as they exited the room, Kaede and Misora was walking down the hallway. Mana's and Kaede's eyes met with relief. As they got closer to each other, Kaede noticed Satomi's ankle, her eyes shot open with worry.

"Kaede, am I glad to see you". said Mana.

"Like wise De Gozaru, what happened to Satomi?" asked Kaede.

"One of those thing's out there bit her ankle, it teared her flesh right off, I just treated her so hopefully she should be fine".

"The actual flesh? This is serious De Gozaru".

Without warning, Satomi fiercly puked up a large amount of blood, a puddle splashed onto the floor and over Kaede's and Misora's feet. Mana quickly sat her down.

"Jesus...thats not normal" panicked Mana.

"She can't continue without resting, I suggest one of us stay here with her" suggested Kaede.

"Heh, it's funny, a minute ago I suggested that we regroup with more people to survive. So, who's going to stay?".

An awkward silence swept between the 3 of them, finally someone volunteered.

"Um..I...I will" replied Misora.

Kaede and Mana stared at Misora.

"Are you sure? There is a barricade blocking the stairs not far from here, but i don't know how long it will hold" explained Mana.

"It's better this way, atleast then if you run into any of those things, I wont be a bother to you".

"Ok, once we find more people and a place to hold out, we'll be back for you and Satomi. But...if those thing's do get through the barricade, do not, i repeat, DO NOT, hesitate to run, even if that means leaving Satomi behind" said Mana.

Misora was suprised by what Mana said, it took her a few moments before replying.

"Ah...O-Ok".

Before heading off, Kaede approched Misora, she stretched out her arm and offered Misora one of the swords she was carrying.

"Take it, just incase".

"But...I can't harm anyone, I am apart of God".

"Look at it this way, those creature's are Hell's creations, help by putting them away if you need to".

Misora looked at Kaede, then back at the sword, she slowly reached out and took the sword. Kaede nodded at her before running down the hall with Mana. Misora watched as they disappeared into the darkness. She slowly turned to a worn out Satomi, resting against the wall.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Kotaro was at the bottom of the stairs, Nodoka, Yue and Makie were standing at the top, the three of them were wondering what he was doing.

"Kotaro, what are you doing?" asked Yue.

"Shh, listen..".

They all went silent, Kotaro walked out the door and back into the hallway. He looked both ways, slowly, one by one, undead started to appear around the corners, sickly groaning and growling at Kotaro. He turned to the girls.

"Theres still people down here ya know...I could try and save them".

Makie rushed down the stairs and grabbed onto Kotaro's arm, unaware of the growing undead around them.

"Don't leave us, you saw what happened in the toilets, we were barely able to protect ourselves".

"You can barricade the doors, i'll be fine".

"And how do you expect to get back!".

Kotaro sighed, every second he wasted, the undead grew closer to attacking them.

"Look Kotaro! you were lucky enough to beat that guy, but theres hordes of them coming closer, how do you expect to get through them?".

"Please Makie, just go up the stairs".

"No...if you really want to make this choice, then im going with you".

"Eh! No! I can't allow that".

"Your stuck with me if you stay down here, please, come to the second floor".

The undead were almost in reach of Kotaro and Makie, with one quick thought. Kotaro ran upstairs with Makie. The four of them barricaded the door with a few broken desk's that were outside the classrooms. Makie smiled at Kotaro, he smiled back.

"Lets go find the others on this floor" whispered Kotaro.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Asuna, Zazie and Chisame all sat infront of the barricaded door. Asuna had her head leaned against Chisame's shoulder. The door was slowly being pounded and broken through from the outside.

"So...how long do you think the door will hold out?" asked Asuna, she didn't really care if she got a good or bad answer.

"Another 5...6 minutes" replied Chisame.

Zazie turned to Asuna and Chisame, she knew that they lost all hope of surviving after what they just experianced.

"Friends" whispered Zazie.

Chisame turned to Zazie.

"What?".

"Friends...let us find them" replied Zazie as she rushed to her feet.

"I agree with you but...what about Asuna?".

"Convince her..." whispered Zazie as she started to walk away.

Chisame watched Zazie slowly walk away, she turned to Asuna.

"Asuna...we need to get moving, we need to find the others".

"Why bother...just leave me here".

Chisame slapped Asuna hard, a red mark appeared of her cheek.

"You listen up, think about all your friends, Konoka, Setsuna, Negi! What do you think they would do if you died?".

Asuna quickly snapped out of her depression, she turned to Chisame.

"Y-Your right...I can't let this kill me, Kazumi wouldn't of wanted that".

Asuna and Chisame rose to there feet, they both started to follow Zazie.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Im going to go back to the door that leads to the first floor, I request you stay here Ojou-Sama" asked Setsuna.

"But Set-Chan!".

"Konoka, let her go, as class rep you must follow my orders".

Before Konoka could reply, Chizuru interrupted.

"Konoka, if you are truely worried about Setsuna, i'll go with her".

Konoka looked at her with a blank expression. Setsuna spoke.

"I cannot possibly allow that" said Setsuna.

"It's either me or Konoka, your choice" replied Chizuru.

Setsuna sighed.

"Fine...but stay close to me".

Both of them turned the oppisite direction, Konoka had to be held back by Ayaka and Natsumi to stop her from following them. It took them a few minutes, but they eventully found the door, there was a chair under the handle and the door was almost smashed in. As Setsuna slowly moved foward, a loud thump banged against the door. Setsuna turned to Chizuru.

"Any idea what's going on?" asked Setsuna.

All of a sudden, the door smashed open and a women fell through, she looked injured. Chizuru gasped as she approched the women.

"Are you ok!.

"Chizuru! wait!".

Chizuru stopped just a few inches away from the women, Setsuna grabbed onto her shirt and dragged her back just in time. The women was about to grab onto Chizuru's leg.

"Chizuru! These things are not human!" shouted Setsuna.

Chizuru stared at Setsuna and back at the women.

"What are you talking about?" asked Chizuru

Another zombie walked through the door, it groaned and stared at both Setsuna and Chizuru. They quickly turned and ran.

"I don't believe his is happening!" shouted Setsuna.

They ran as fast as they could, trying not to think about what they just saw.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

**Friday 5:23 - Mahora Acadamy First Floor**

Yuna, Fuuka and Fumika creeped through the hallway, something wasn't right.

"We have heard gunshots, a loud shout and we havn't seen anyone from 3-A for ages" whispered Yuna

The Twins were behind Yuna, they were just as confused as she was.

"What do you think's going on Yuna?" asked Fumika.

"I bet it's all apart of Kazumi's plans to try and scare us out of the school" snickered Fuuka.

Yuna suddenly stopped, the twins accidently bumped into her. As they looked around Yuna, a man stood at the end of the hallway, moaning.

"Eh...Yuna, who's that?" asked Fuuka.

The man staggered foward with his arms stretched out, Yuna just stood there scratching her head. As the man got closer, a voice came from behind them.

"Yuna! Get away from that man!".

Yuna turned to see Takahata rushing towards them, she turned back to see the man about to jump at her. She stepped back, the man fell foward and opened his mouth. Yuna quickly jumped back, just enough to be out of the mans reachh. Takahata threw himself at the man and punched him to the floor.

"Quickly, follow me!" shouted Takahata.

He turned back the way he came and grab the 3 girls, rushing towards an unlocked staff room.

* * *

**Here's chapter 5, sorry for any Kazumi, Satsuki and Satomi fans out there. To be honest, it is hard to pick who dies and who gets infected. But the people who die effects the story. To be honest, i didn't enjoy writing this chapter as much as chapter 4 because it wsn't as exiting. But now that the zombies are spreading through the second floor, expect more exiting moments in chapter 6. Thanks for reading!**

**Update: I have changed the story a little! I decided that Chizuru does not die! Thanks to some advice from a helpful reader and my own opionions. I also decided that not to many people should actully die.**


	6. Regrouping

******************Just to let everybody know, Chizuru IS alive, if you didn't see my update on chapter 5, I changed it so that Chizuru DOES NOT die, I felt that she shouldn't actully die, I decided this because I didn't like this scene to much, the only reason I put it in there in the first place was because it made the story a little more exiting. With the help from a reader and my own opionion, Chizuru is alive.**

******************Thanks for reading!**

* * *

**Friday 5:27 - Mahora Acadamy Second Floor**

Misora silently stood oppisite Satomi, staring down at her. She would check her pulse every few minutes just to make sure that she was still alive, it was difficult to tell since she was resting. She tried to ignore the sword in her hand, but it was impossible, the thoughts that an undead could come around the corner at anytime worried her. Slowly Satomi opened her eyes, she could barely speak. Misora leaned down.

"Satomi! Satomi are you ok?" asked Misora.

Satomi slowly raised her hand, Misora grabbed hold of it with both her hands.

"I-Im so..sor-sorry" whispered Satomi.

The grip of Satomi's hand loosened and went cold. Misora felt a chill go down her spine.

"Sa-Satomi?"

She checked her pulse, there was nothing. Misora fell to her knees and dropped the sword. She couldn't believe it, Satomi died right infront of her eyes and she couldn't do anything about it. A tear fell down one of her eyes. She placed her hand on top of Satomi's head and whispered a small prey before getting up and walking back.

"No Satomi...im sorry".

At that moment, a disturbing gasp shot out of Satomi's mouth. Her eyes opened, Misora flinched as Satomi turned to her. Misora noticed that there were no pupils in her eyes. Satomi staggered to her feet as she continued to stare at her. Misora gripped on the sword she was holding tight. Satomi slowly approched Misora, her ankle was being dragged across the floor. Misora started to hesitate, she took steps back and struggled to lift the sword.

"I...I can't do it!".

Suddenly Misora felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Then allow me...".

* * *

Kotaro walked down the hallway, Nodoka, Yue and Makie were behind him. He felt that someone was in trouble, but where? Suddenly Mana and Kaede appeared infront of them after running down a hallway to the left of them.

"Kotaro!" shouted Kaede.

Kotaro stopped and smiled as Mana and Kaede ran up to them.

"So, looks like you two have been busy" smirked Kotaro.

"You wouldn't believe it" replied Mana.

"So De Gozaru, I see you are protecting these 3 then?".

"Well, I may have saved them, but I want to find everyone, have you found anyone else?".

"Misora is down the hall, she volunteered to look after Satomi, she was injured during an incident we had on the first floor" answered Mana.

"I see...Nodoka, Yue, Makie, follow these two to the third floor, it's the stairs at the end of the hall to the right".

They all looked at him, suprised that he knew such important information.

"Wait, what about you?" asked Yue.

"Im going to get Misora and Satomi".

"But Kotaro!" shouted Makie.

"No buts! I mean it this time Makie, I need you to get to Negi on the third floor and then we can think of a plan".

Makie went silent.

"Are you sure about this De Gozaru?".

"Yes, I want to do this. Now all 5 of you go, i'll meet you there" growled Kotaro as he walked down the hallway Kaede and Mana just came from.

It didn't take him long to see two figures standing from afar, he started to walk faster, his idea of a happy reunion turned into a show down. Misora was slowly stepping away from a seemingly dead Satomi.

"I...I can't do it!" shouted Misora.

Kotaro placed his hand on Misora's shoulder.

"Then allow me..." whispered Kotaro.

Misora turned and saw Kotaro with a guilty expression on his face.

"Go to the end of the hall and wait for me, I don't want you to watch...".

Misora simply nodded and ran past Kotaro. He could hear crying noises coming from her as she ran down the hall.

Satomi slowly staggered up to Kotaro. He simply took a step back.

"Satomi, no one wanted this, but for you to finally be at peace. I must do this. Im...Im sorry".

Kotaro started to shake with depression and fear. He raised his fist and waited for a moment. He waited for the right time so it would be an instant death, rather than making her suffer. With one swing to the head, Satomi fell to the floor. Kotaro started to make small crying noises, he tried to hold the tears in. As he looked up, he saw the undead slowly crawling and staggering around the corner.

"Have you not done enough? How many more of my friends have you killed...Tsk, look at me, im talking to the dead, your not going to answer, are you? All you want is me...me and my friends and family. How dare you...HOW DARE YOU!" shouted Kotaro.

He turned his back to the undead and walked away. Eventully he reached Misora who was leaning against the wall, her head was in her knees. Kotaro stretched out his arm and opened his hand.

"Let's go..." whispered Kotaro.

Misora looked up, tears were coming down from her eyes, she grabbed Kotaro's hand and stood up. They both started to walk in the direction where the stairs to the third floor were.

* * *

Setsuna and Chizuru continued running, they eventully reached Konoka, Ayaka and Natsumi.

"Whats going on!" shouted Ayaka.

"We have to keep moving, there is a horde of...well, I don't know what they are but there is a horde of them coming this way, I request that all of you follow me" asked Setsuna.

"Wait, how do you know that it is dangerous?".

Setsuna pointed behind her, Ayaka watched as a group of undead slowly approched them.

"Look at them, look at the way they move, there pale skin and eyes. You tell me that they arn't normal" growled Setsuna.

Ayaka struggled to reply, she continued to look at the sick creatures.

"But...uh...fine, we'll follow you" whispered Ayaka.

They all started to run, it wasn't long before they ran into another group, it was Asuna's group. They all piled on top of each other.

"Asuna! Your ok!" shouted Konoka.

"We can't stop, those things are chasing us!" shouted Asuna

"Us to, lets keep moving". replied Setsuna.

They didn't have time to greet one another, all over the undead were flooding the second floor.

* * *

Mana, Kaede, Nodoka, Yue and Makie all waited outside patiently for Kotaro, Satomi and Misora. It wasn't long before Kotaro and Misora started to run down the hallway.

"There they are!" shouted Nodoka.

"But...wheres Satomi?" questioned Mana.

Kotaro and Misora reached the group.

"We need to hurry, the undead are getting closer, they will be here any second now" explained Kotaro.

"Kotaro, wheres Satomi?" asked Mana.

Kotaro and Misora both looked down with sorrow, Kotaro looked back up and shook his head slowly.

Just as they were about to walk up the stairs, Asuna and Setsuna's group started running down the other side of the hall, screeching for help.

"I don't believe it!" shouted Kotaro with joy.

Suddenly the undead started to appear near the door to the third floor.

"There not going to make it! We need to hold of the undead!" shouted Kotaro.

"Kaede, Kotaro, hold them of with me, the rest of you get up the stairs!" shouted Mana as she readied her gun.

The 3 of them charged the undead.

"Aim for the head!" screamed Mana.

Kotaro was the first to strike, he punched one of the undead hard, forcing it to fly through the air and land on a group of undead. He back flipped and kicked an undead while doing so. When he landed, he dashed into another undead, elbowing it in the stomach and upper cutting it right after. He grabbed the neck of an undead who was about to bite him and threw it into the ceiling, a large crack was heard as the undead fell on top of another.

Kaede was jumping on top of the undead like stepping stones, each one she stood on would then fall to the floor, Kotaro or Mana couldn't see it but Kaede was thrusting her sword into there heads as she jumped of each one. Eventully she landed in the middle of them, she twirled like a tornado and had the sword stretched out, slashing the undead into one another.

Mana sharply shot both her pistol's without aiming, each bullet hit something in the head. After seconds of shooting a barrage of bullets into the horde, she pulled out her rifle and aimed at one of the undead. She shot one bullet, it went into one of the undead and out the other side. A straight row of them fell because of one bullet. Mana proceeded to use the butt of her rifle to smash any nearby undead in the head.

Asuna and Setsuna's group reached the stairs.

"Were here! Lets go!" shouted Asuna.

Kotaro turned for just a split second, it was the biggest mistake he had made. An undead grabbed Kotaro's arm and bit it, tearing through the cloths and into the flesh. Kotaro yelped out like a dog before kicking the undead of him. Setsuna saw the trouble he was in a joined the fight. She dashed into the horde. She fell to the floor and slid through an undead's legs with her sword raised high. The undead split in two. Setsuna jumped into the air and cut the heads of several undead.

Asuna was getting impatient and worried.

"We need to go now! There coming from the other side!".

Mana, Kotaro, Kaede and Setsuna backed away into the room, Asuna quickly slammed the door shut and the 5 of them ran up the stairs.

* * *

**Friday 5:29PM - Mahora Acadamy Third Floor**

Haruna had just finished explaining to Negi what was going on. Negi was both shocked and very confused. Before he could even ask any questions, a large number of class 3-A raced up the stairs, seconds later, Asuna, Mana, Kotaro, Kaede and Setsuna rushed up the stairs, they all looked tired out.

"Quickly! use these desks to barricade the door!" shouted Mana.

Everyone except Negi started to push student and teacher desks infront of the door and on top of each other. Kotaro quickly fell against the wall, holdng his arm.

"Are you ok De Gozaru?" asked Kaede.

"Heh, I had a good...a good run" whispered Kotaro as he coughed up blood.

Everyone ran over to Kotaro to check on him, Kotaro quickly moved away from them.

"Please, stay away from me!" shouted Kotaro.

"What are you talking about!" asked Chisame.

"I have been bitten...".

"So?" replied Makie.

"So..Gah! So...it means im gong to turn into one of them".

"What! How do you know this?" asked Mana.

Kotaro signalled Mana to come closer to him. She approched him and he whispered into her ear.

"Satomi had a bite marks on her...she became one of them, I had to kill her" whispered Kotaro with guilt.

Mana simply nodded, she quickly backed away and aimed her gun at Kotaro. Everyone gasped. Konoka grabbed onto Mana's arm.

"Get of me Konoka, This is what Kotaro wants".

"Wait! Maybe I can heal him with my artifact!".

Apart of the group started to gossip, wondering what she meant by artifact.

"Kotaro, has it been 3 minutes since you were bitten?" asked Konoka.

"Ah...no, it's been 2 minutes". replied Kotaro.

"Great!".

Konoka released Mana's arm and moved closer to Kotaro.

"Adeat!" shouted Konoka.

Konoka's cloths changed and a white aura surrounded her. She started to chant a spell, a white light appeared from Konoka's hand and swiftly entered Kotaro's wound. It only took seconds before the spell was complete.

"Kotaro...how do you feel?" asked Konoka.

"I feel...I feel great!" shouted Kotaro as he jumped to his feet.

Everybody was relieved, especially Negi and Natsumi.

Mana turned to everybody.

"You should all get some rest, those things wont be breaking through the barricade anytime soon, Chisame, Asuna, Kotaro, Kaede, Negi and Setsuna. I need to talk to you all" requested Mana.

The 7 of them huddled into a group.

"Lets recap, who's missing?".

They all went silent, Asuna replied first.

"I can tell you that Kazumi and Satsuki are gone" whispered Asuna.

Kotaro was next.

"Satomi...is gone to" whimpered Kotaro.

Mana looked around the room.

"So were still missing Yuna, Fuuka, Fumika, Ako, Akira, Madoka, Sakurako, Kakizaki and Ku Fei".

"Wait, this is all to much for me!" shouted Negi.

"Quite down Negi, I know this is very upsetting but for us to get the full co-operaton of everyone, we need to keep this from them, atleast for now until we think of a plan. Until then, we best lay low and rest".

Negi found it hard to accept everything in one go. Kotaro put his arm around Negi, they both walked to the corner where they could talk quitely.

Mana turned to Kaede and Setsuna.

"You guys get some rest, I'll take the first watch".

* * *

**Friday 5:29 - Mahora Acadamy First Floor**

Takahata and the 3 girls rushed into the staff room, Takahata locked the door and placed a table infont of it. Yuna turned and saw Ku Fei, Akira and Ako sitting on the floor. Fuuka and Fumika ran up to them.

"Guys! your all ok!" the twins shouted together.

Takahata quickly turned to them.

"Shh, the more noise we make, the more of them we attract. Im glad i found you 3 just in time" whispered Takahata.

"Takahata, whats going on?" asked Yuna.

"Some sort of virus has been going around, bringing the dead back to life, what im wondering is why you are all here" explained Takahata.

"Bringing the dead back to life?" whispered Yuna.

"it's a funny story really...you see-".

Suddenly Ku Fei was interrupted by a noise that was coming from the vents".

* * *

Madoka, Sakurako, Kakizaki were trapped at the end of the hallway. Undead were closing in on them.

"What do we do! Were trapped!" shouted Madoka.

The 3 girls despretly tried to find a way out, Sakurako looked up and saw that one of the tiles on the ceiling had been removed. She pointed up at it.

"We can escape through the vents!".

Sasurako put her hands together.

"Quick, climb up!" shouted Sasurako.

Madoka was the first to climb, she placed her foot on Sasurako's hand and jumped up, her body dangled above them as she pulled herself into the vent. Kakizaki went next, she climbed into the vent and turned herself around she she could pull Sasurako up. Her arms stretched out and grabbed Sasurako's hands. She was pulled up just as an undead was about to pounce her. The 3 of them started to crawl through the vents until they started to hear voices.

"Wait...I hear some voices" whispered Madoka.

"Bringing the dead back to life?".

"It's a funny story really...you see-".

Suddenly Kakizaki sneezed, the sound echoed through the vents. Without warning, the vents started to crack and lower.

"The vents can't hold all 3 of us!" shouted Sasurako.

The ceiling caved in, the 3 girls fell into the middle of the room. Dust covered the room and made everybody cough.

* * *

**Well, heres chapter 6 for you. Once again, sorry for all the Kazumi, Satsuki and Satomi fans. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. A Calm Suprise

******_I do not in anyway own any content related to Mahou Sensei Negima, this is a fan made story_**

**Friday 6:30PM- Mahora Acadamy Third Floor**

Mana was still on the first watch, it had only been an hour but for her, it took forever. She leaned against the window oppisite the door. Every few seconds the door would move after being hit, Mana wouldn't be suprised if the undead actully managed to break through so easily. She slightly turned to her left, enough to see the outside. The fog had gotten thicker and each passing second the sky went darker.

Alot of class 3-A were asleep, which suprised Mana alot. She expected the knocks at the door or the recent events that had happened to keep most of them up. On the other hand, fear brings alot out of you, it makes you tired. Mana pushed herself of the wall and started to walk around the room, it seemed that alot of people were together. On one side of the room, Negi and Nodoka were cuddled up together in the corner, next to them was Kotaro and Natsumi. Natsumi had her head leaned against Kotaro's shoulder, Mana saw that Kotaro was still awake, his eyes were looking up at the ceiling. Mana approched him.

"Rough day, eh?" whispered Mana.

"You could say that, but we better enjoy what little we have left" replied Kotaro.

"I think you should enjoy what little you have left" smirked Mana as her eyes changed from Kotaro to Natsumi.

Kotaro gently turned to Natsumi, a faint "Heh" came from him.

"If only there was more time" whispered Kotaro.

"There will be, I have already thought of the first part of the escape plan, but until we find out where the others are, I will not proceed with it".

Kotaro quietly sighed. Mana placed her hand on his head.

"She's a special girl you know, once we get out of here, I want you to do your best to make it work..." whispered Mana as she stood up.

Kotaro simply smiled as Mana started to walk away. She approched Negi and Nodoka. Nodoka was curled up in Negi's arms.

"Heh, I always did think you two were a good couple".

Suddenly Nodoka spoke.

"R-Really?" whispered Nodoka as she opened her eyes.

"Did i wake you?".

"No no...it's just hard to get asleep".

"I'll say, especially when your in the love of your lifes arms".

Nodoka blushed red as she quickly sat up.

"Ehhh, I...I".

"Don't worry Nodoka, it's understandable, you want your last memories to be with Negi sensei, don't be embarrased".

"Y-Yes b-b-but".

"Listen...were going to make it out of here, but if by some horrible luck, something happens, you would want to be happy with Negi, don't let what others think stop you" explained Mana as she started to walk away.

Konoka and Setsuna were near to each other, but no contact was being made. Mana walked over to Setsuna.

"This isn't suprising..." whispered Mana.

"I don't know what your talking about".

"Then let me remind you, Konoka".

"Konoka is a normal school girl that deserves to live in peace".

"No, Konoka is now apart of the mages, and right now she needs comferting, she needs someone to hold and...love".

Setsuna quickly started to panic, she tried to change the subject but no words would come out of her mouth.

"Don't be so observent, that can't happen between us" snapped Setsuna.

"Why"?.

Out of all the questions Setsuna was asked, this was one question she couldn't answer properly.

"Why? Well...uh, you see...".

"It's your choice Setsuna, Im going to walk away, and when I do, I want you to look at Konoka and think about our talk" whispered Mana.

She slowly rose and walked away, Setsuna did as she said and saw Konoka. She looked lonely and cold. Setsuna struggled to choose whether to go or not.

As Mana was walked away, she turned and saw Setsuna walking over to Konoka, that was good enough for her as she leaned back onto the window. It all seemed quite but something was bothering her. She felt like she was being watched, and not by anyone in the room. Out of nowhere, a dark voice ehoed in Mana's head. The voice called out her name. Mana jumped to her feet as she looked around.

_"Where are you..." _thought Mana.

The voice responded straight away.

_"Outside..." _.

Mana turned to look out the window. She couldn't believe her eyes. Outside, surrounded by the undead, stood Evangeline, smirking. Mana quickly opened the window and poked her head out.

"Evangeline? What are you doing?" asked Mana.

"I could ask you the same thing, im suprised your all still alive" replied Evangeline.

"The undead...there all around you".

"Oh...yes. You see, since I am a vampire, these brainless creatures think im already dead, a huge advantage for me none the less".

"What? Then why arn't you helping us?".

"Uh...hello? No full moon, vampire trapped in a young body, what am i suppose to do?".

"What about Chachamaru?".

"First of all, im not going to let my servent be torn up, secondly, her battery wont last that long if she tries to fight her way through to you, I had her scout the area around Mahora".

"Scout? You mean she told you that we were up here?".

"Yes...why is that important to you?".

"Did she happen to see anyone else from 3-A who was still alive?".

"You didn't know? Takahata has been protecting several of the girls in the staff room, if I remember right, Chachamaru told me that Ku Fei, Akira, Ako, Yuna, Fuuka, Fumika, Madoka, Sakurako and Kakizaki were in the staff room".

Mana smiled at Evangeline.

"Thank you Evangeline" said Mana as she closed the window.

"Thank you? Is that it? No goodbyes? No asking how I am?".

An undead approched Evangeline.

"Out of my way..." growled Evangeline as she pushed the undead to one side.

Mana quickly rushed to Kotaro to tell him the good news. As she leaned down to speak to him, she noticed that he was asleep, his arm around Natsumi.

"Heh, sleep tight my good friend" whispered Mana.

She walked back to the window and leaned on it again, she continued to stare at the door.

* * *

**Friday 6:30PM - Mahora Acadamy First Floor**

Everyone was silent, each one of them wanted to start a conversation but the constant groaning outside the door didn't help. Finally Yuna spoke.

"Ok, seriously. Were sitting in a small staff room with a huge hole in the ceiling waiting for nothing" groaned Yuna.

"No, were waiting to be rescued" replied Takahata.

"Rescued? By who?" interrupted Ku Fei.

"You'll see" whispered Takahata.

Takahata acted like he knew everything, but really he was as worried as everyone else. He would only hope that by tommorow morning, someone would have tried to save them. It would make more sense to do it in the morning. All he could do was act calm so that the other students didn't panic and wait for the answer he was most desperate for.

"Get some rest, you are all going to need it" suggested Takahata.

"Rest? I find that quite impossible in situations like this" argued Sakoruko.

"Trust me, your safe for now, please, get some rest" replied Takahata.

"Exactly, were safe FOR NOW, what's to say that they wont break though that door any minute now?" growled Yuna.

The girls started to gossip at each other, getting louder and more worried each second.

"Then may I ask what else you suggest we do?".

The room went silent, Takahata didn't like being strict but it was the only way to calm the girls down.

"Now, get some sleep" whispered Takahata.

* * *

**Chapter 7 Is here for your enjoyment**

**Thanks for reading!**


	8. Love And Friendship

******_I do not in anyway own any content related to Mahou Sensei Negima, this is a fan made story_**

**Friday 7:00PM - Mahora Acadamy Third Floor**

Mana was quitely sitting on a chair oppisite the door, her leg was crossed over the other. It looked like everyone was asleep apart from herself which in a way was bad. Now she had to choose who to wake up for the next watch. She had to get atleast an hours sleep. Just as she was looking around, Kaede lifted her head up, a clear signal that she wanted to be next.

"Want me to take over De Gozaru?" asked Kaede.

"Heh, you read my mind, you wont have to stay up long, an hour tops" replied Mana.

"No worries, Kotaro arranged to be after me, you get all the sleep you can".

Mana leaned down against the wall and smiled.

"Kaede, Fuuka and Fumika are fine by the way, Takahata is taking care of them".

"Ah, thanks De Gozaru, that takes alot of weight of me, may I ask how you know?".

"Evangeline".

"Hehe, I had a feeling...".

Mana closed her eyes, she had her rifle infront of her just incase. Kaede took Mana's position oppisite the door and watched as Mana swiftly dozed off. Kaede only just noticed how the tragic event has braught everyone so close, she wished that Fuuka and Fumika were in the room.

An hour passed, everyone was still happily asleep and Kaede was looking out the window. She watched as Chachamaru raced past the window.

"Eh, Thats the third time this hour" whispered Kaede.

Kaede heard someone walking behind her. She turned and saw Kotaro, one hand in his pocket and the other down by his side.

"Hey, you want me to take over now?" asked Kotaro.

"Why Kotaro, are you offering to take over for me? I still have atleast another half an hour".

"Well, ya know, im not that tired".

"In that case, you can spend that half an hour with Natsumi, looks like she's about to wake up De Gozaru".

Kotaro turned and saw Natsumi rubbing her eye and looking around.

"Hehe, looks like she's looking for you".

"Ok ok, but tell me when it's my watch, I don't want you losing sleep because of me".

Kotaro walked over to Natsumi, there eyes met and they both blushed. Kotaro leaned down.

"How are you doing?" asked Kotaro.

"I feel tired, but now that your here I feel, eh, better" whispered Natsumi as her face turned bright red.

"Oh, hehe...listen Natsumi, since im only 10 I don't really know how to say this but...I think your really great, your pretty and fun and-"

Before Kotaro could finish, Natsumi put her arms around Kotaro and hugged him. Kotaro didn't expect that, he hesitated for a second before placing his arms around Natsumi, hugging her back. Natsumi laid her head on Kotaro's shoulder.

"Thank you Kotaro, you have made me very happy, I think your great to" whispered Natsumi.

Kaede watched from afar.

_"Good for you Natsumi, Kotaro is the perfect man for you" _thought Kaede.

* * *

**Friday 7:02PM - Outside Mahora Acadamy.**

Evangeline was sitting at a bench, the fact that flesh eating monsters were walking past her every few seconds didn't bother her.

"If only the moon was full...then I could kill these things without any of those brats complaining".

Evangeline jumped to her feet, she was bored and had nothing do to.

"Wheres Chachamaru, I want to know what's going on in there".

Chachamaru flew around the corner and landed next to Evangeline.

"So, anything new to report?".

"Master...nothing new has come up".

"Bah, fine, do another scan of the school in 15 minutes".

"Ah, master...my battery is starting to get low, if I try and scan the area again, my battery may fail halfway through and i will fall to the floor".

"Hmph, you would be no fun then, ok, go back to the cabin and recharge yourself for an hour or two, then come back here".

"Yes master".

Chachamaru floated into the air and blasted her way though a bunch of undead before heading back to the cabin. Evangeline sighed.

"Now what can I do, a nice walk in the school is possible...but then I might miss something if they try to make a move. Hmm, I could walk around town and look for survivors, they would be pretty freaked out if they saw me in the middle of those things, hehe".

* * *

**Friday 7:02PM - Mahora Acadamy First Floor**

Almost everyone was asleep with the exception of Takahata and Ku Fui.

"Takahata, do you know how this hole thing started?" asked Ku.

Takahata didn't look at her, he closed his eyes and breathed in hard and out again.

"I remember watching a news report about a virus going around and infecting people, causing them to act strange. I suppose that it also infected the dead bodies. The bacteria and the virus then fused and created a super virus in which when someone is bitten, the virus travels through there body and kills them inside, while at the same time it controls there lifeless body. From what I have seen and experianced, any bite above the shoulders, you become one of them in seconds. A bite from the waist down will take about 5 minutes for the virus to take over. Anywhere in the middle, it will take about 3 minutes" explained Takahata.

Ku Fui scratched her head, she was confused but impressed with Takahata's theory.

"Wait, why didn't anyone inside the school get affected by the virus?".

"I think it was the magic barrier that is around the school. It's funny really, it can stop a powerful virus from getting through, but it can't stop an easy sickness like a cough or a cold from getting through. I don't understand why but that's just how life works".

"Ehh? Im so confused...".

"Hehe, dont worry about it Ku, I suggest you get some rest though, were going to have one heck of a morning".

* * *

**Well, heres chapter 8. I know it seems abit small and a little boaring but don't want to skip 4-5 hours of the story. So i decide to make the first few hours all about love, friendship and Evangelines fun =P.**

**Also, I have made a poll on my profile asking a question about which couple I should write about for my next story** **(It's a love/romantic story) So if you could vote then that would be great!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	9. The Plan

******_I do not in anyway own any content related to Mahou Sensei Negima, this is a fan made story_**

**Friday 11:30PM - Mahora Acadamy Third Floor**

Kotaro was wide awake, after he took over for Kaede at 7:30 he had been on watch for 4 hours straight. He didn't want to go back to sleep because he couldn't, not after the things he has done and seen. Mana woke up feeling refreshed, she looked around and watched Kotaro as he gave her a thumbs up.

"Uh...What time is it?"asked Mana.

Kotaro looked at the clock on the wall.

"11:31pm" replied Kotaro.

"Really? I managed to sleep all that time? Well, how long have you been on watch for?".

"Eh, i'd say about 4 hours".

"4 hours! You should have atleast woke me or Setsuna up for the next watch 2 hours ago".

"I didn't want to, I can't sleep anymore knowing that those things are out there banging against the door that could break at any moment. I hate doing nothing at times like this".

"We have no choice but to wait until morning".

"The doors not going to last that long".

"How do you know that?".

"Look at the side of it, cracks are apprearing. I say we have an less than an hour left, two if were lucky".

Mana approched the door and examined the cracks, they were quite bad and the door did look unstable.

"Your right..." whispered Mana.

Mana pulled out her pistol.

"Ok, everyone up!" shouted Mana.

Everyone slowly rose as they rubbed there eyes, they all wondered what was going on.

"Change of plan, Were going now".

Complaints and worries hit Mana like a wall.

"Now! It's pitch black out there!" argued Ayaka.

"Why now? We don't even have a plan!" shouted Makie.

"We do have a plan so listen up! I overheard Fuuka saying that there's a rope in the closet, were going to use that rope to climb down from the third floor. While doing so, Negi, I want you to use your staff and fly across Mahora, creating as much noise as you can, if im right then that should attract most of the horde away from our exit and out of the first floor. I will then need a team to go in the school and get to Takahata, im sure there will still be some of those things in there so caution is adviced. As for the rest of you, I want you to stay in the middle of the outside area and wait for Takahata and the others. You shouldn't experance to much resistance if you don't make too much noise" explained Mana.

"Ehh? Negi...flying?" questioned Ayaka.

"Me and Kaede will be at the front, Kotaro and Setsuna will be at the sides, as for the back...".

Suddenly Zazie raised her hand, volunteering.

"Zazie? Do you have a weapon?".

"Misora, do you still have that sword?" asked Kaede.

"Uh, yes, I thought it may come in handy later on" replied Misora.

Misora handed the sword to Zazie, she simply nodded as a thanks and held the sword tight.

"The rest of you stay in the middle and don't go out on your own. Negi, time for your part of the plan. Just make sure you can still see us, once you see Takahata and the girls running out the building, rush back to the group and help defend everyone as we make our way out".

"But where do we go?" asked Kotaro.

"I haven't thought that far ahead, were just going to have to find somewhere to go" replied Mana.

Negi climbed onto his staff.

"Im ready" said Negi.

Mana used the butt of her gun to smash the window. Negi flew out with force, leaving half the class confused at how he could even do that.

"We'll give him 2 minutes. Then i'll go down first and check if it's clear" explained Mana.

**

* * *

**

Friday 11:33PM - Outside Mahora Acadamy

Evangeline was lying on the ground with her hands behind her head. Chachamaru was floating beside her, avoiding the undead that jumped at her.

"Master...I am detecting movement".

"Hmph, wonder what there doing now...".

Suddenly Negi flew past Evangeline, shouting and launching white arrows away from the school.

"Ha, there planning on escaping now? In the middle of the night? I have to see this...".

Evangeline jumped to her feet, she noticed that all the undead were walking away from the school, leaving hardly any left around the area.

"Well thats no fun...Chachamaru, activate your jets and make some noise" smirked Evangeline.

"Yes master..." whispered Chachamaru as she activated her jets.

The noise attracted part of the horde back, not too many, but enough to amuse Evangeline.

"This should be interesting".

"Master, my states shows that before I activated my jets, class 3-A had a 78% chance of escaping, Now they have a 49% chance" explained Chachamaru.

"Why do I care anyway, I just want to see what they'll do. If they die then they die, if they live then we'll tag along with them".

"Yes master...".

**

* * *

**

**Friday 11:33PM - Mahora Acadamy First Floor**

Takahata was the only one awake now, he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed, thinking of what do to incase no one did come for them. He took of his glasses and sighed while rubbing them clean.

Suddenly he heard shouting and loud explosions.

"That sounds like Negi, does that mean he escaped? Or is it apart of a plan to get us?".

The loud noises started to wake everyone up.

"Ehh...Takahata, what's going on?" asked Fumika.

"What's that noise? asked Fuuka.

"Everyone get ready, I think our escape is a little early" replied Takahata.

* * *

**Heres chapter 9, Once again, I know it's a little short but this chapter was to just prepare everything before the real exiting action starts to happen in chapter 10. **

**Don't forget to vote in my new poll on my profile about which pair I should write about in my next story I am planning (It's a Love/Romantic story)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	10. Mahora's Counter Attack

**_I do not in anyway own any content related to Mahou Sensei Negima, this is a fan made story_**

**Friday 11:35PM - Mahora Acadamy Third Floor**

"It's been two minutes, drop the rope!" ordered Mana.

Kotaro leaned over the window and threw the rope down, he tied the top to a nearby table that was nailed down to the floor.

"Rope's secure, there's still two of those things down just to let you know".

Mana tugged on the rope, she started to climb out the window while holding the rope.

"Heh, no problem" smirked Mana as she slid down.

It only took seconds for Mana to reach the bottom, the two undead jumped at her. She ducked down and the undead bumped into each other, they fell to the ground. Mana was quick to dispose of them, she stomped on there heads and looked around to check for anymore. She looked up at Kotaro and signalled him that it was ok to come down.

"Ok, the rope is safe to go down, remember to be quick and quite" explained Kotaro.

One by one the girls hesitated to go down. Almost everyone was down with the exception of Kotaro, Chisame and Natsumi.

"Natsumi, you go next" whispered Kotaro.

"Uh..ok" replied Natsumi.

She started to tremble, just as she was slowly sliding down. The door to the science lab smashed open, the undead slowly started to walk in.

"Crap! Chisame quick go!" shouted Kotaro.

"Eh, but what about you!". screeched Chisame.

"I'll be right behind you" smiled Kotaro.

Chisame started to climb down, Kotaro was infront of the window making sure the undead didn't mess with the rope. He was shocked at the undead's actions, they were climbling over each other, trying to get through the door just to get to him. One of the undead staggered to Kotaro, he pushed it back and quickly turned around to see if Chisame was at the bottom. She was about half way down, good enough for him.

"Cya later suckers!" chuckled Kotaro as he gave a small salute to them before jumping down the rope.

Luckily Chisame was at the bottom, otherwise Kotaro would have knocked her off.

"Ok, im the last one, let's do this" said Kotaro.

"Right, remember the formation and follow me!" ordered Mana.

The group started to run around the side of the school. They didn't experiance any resistance, that was until they went to the front of the school. From afar, happily sitting on a bench was Evangeline surrounded by the undead.

"Ah, there they are, I was beggining to wonder if they were going to show up or not".

The whole group stood and stared as waves of undead started to approch them.

"If were going to get through the front entrance then we need to control the middle, everybody, get ready to charge!" shouted Mana.

Before anyone could argue, Mana, Kaede and Kotaro charged the undead, forcing the group to stay close behind them. They were already halfway there before finally clashing with the undead. Kotaro summoned a wave of dog spirits to take out the first row of undead.

"Go my spirits, go for the heads!" ordered Kotaro.

The spirits launched themselves at the undead and started to bite the head area, doing as much damage as they could. Mana was next, she filpped over the undead already being attacked by Kotaro's spirits and stretched both her legs out, kicking two undead to the floor. She then pulled out a hidden knife and threw it at the closest undead. The knife struck and the undead fell to it's knees. Mana quickly grabbed the knife and pushed the undead away, causing the knife to slide out. She proceeded to the next undead, shoving the knife in it's head and pulling it out again, she repeated the process. Kaede was swinging her sword around like a bat, slicing heads of the bodies and thrusting the sharp blade through the head.

They were almost in the middle now, the undead seemed to only be coming from one direction which made it easier for them. Setsuna finally joined in, leaving Zazie to defend the group.

Setsuna approched the remaining horde.

"Kotaro! Give me boost!" shouted Setsuna.

Kotaro punched an undead away from him before turning to Setsuna and placed his hands together. Setsuna lifted her foot and placed it onto Kotaro's hands. Kotaro pushed her up hard and Setsuna jumped high in the air. She landed on one of the undead and quickly rolled to stop the impact from hurting. She drew her sword and a loud chinging noise was heard. Straight away Setsuna started plunging her sword through a number of undead.

"Setsuna! Behind you!" shouted Kaede.

Setsuna quickly turned with her sword raised. An undead threw inself onto Setsuna and bit her sword. She watched as the undead's teeth started to create sparks, it must have been biting the sword pretty hard. Setsuna simply smirked as she thrusted her sword further into the undead's mouth. She done a quick 180 degrees turn, half of the undead's head split in two.

Back at the group, Zazie was standing there silently holding the sword. She noticed an undead that looked to be dead start to pick itself up of the ground.

"Ahh! Zazie, theres one getting up!" screamed Chizuru.

"Your the only one here with a weapon Zazie" said Asuna.

Zazie looked down at the sword, then she turned to the group behind her, then to the undead approching her. Zazie raised the sword and started to walk up the the undead. She tilted her head to the side before swinging the sword as fast as lighting. It didn't bother Zazie one bit. The undead fell infront of Zazie and the group.

They were in the middle now, most of the undead that were close to them had all been killed but that didn't mean it was over.

Kotaro approched Mana.

"What now?".

"We have about 2-3 minutes before more undead get to close to us, we get Takahata and then we leave" whispered Mana.

"Who's going?".

"I have no idea...".

Kotaro turned to Kaede.

"Hey Kaede, want to take one last look inside the school?".

"By that i hope you mean get Takahata so we can leave De Gozaru" smiled Kaede.

"Then it's settled, you and Kotaro get Takahata, he's in the staff room on the first floor".

"Got it" replied Kotaro as he and Kaede ran into the building.

Evangeline stood up and started clapping, it got Mana's attention.

"Very well done, I can't wait to see what you do next" laughed Evangeline.

"We sure could use you and Chachamaru's help".

"And make it easy? I don't think so".

"Eh...Master" whispered Chachamaru.

"No Chachamaru, I don't want you helping" replied Evangeline.

**

* * *

**

Friday 11:39PM - Mahora Acadamy First Floor

Kotaro and Kaede stood at the front entrance, the staff room wasn't to far away, the undead were still roaming around the hall and was going to delay them.

"Not to many De Gozaru, we can take them".

"I like you way you think" smirked Kotaro.

"Want to try our new technique?" asked Kaede.

"Of course".

Kaede grabbed Kotaro by the hands and they both swung around fast before relesing there grip, Kotaro raced across the hallway with his arm stretched out, hitting anything that was in the way. Kaede followed him, taking out any undead that survived the punch to the head by Kotaro. They reached the end of a hallway and made a quick turn. The staff room was just meters away...behind a big group of undead banging continously at the door.

"There's not enough room to attack them head on, what are we going to do?" asked Kotaro.

"We let them come to us De Gozaru".

Kaede turned to the wall beside her and started knocking on it. The undead slowly groaned and turned, they started bumping into each other just to get to Kotaro and Kaede. Kaede struck first by jumping in the air and kicking the first undead. Kotaro slid under Kaede and kicked the next undead in the leg, the bone snapped and the undead slammed into the floor before getting it's head stomped on by Kotaro.

In the staff room, Takahata and the girls could hear all the fighting going on.

"Takahata, whats going on?" asked Madoka.

"Were being rescued" smiled Takahata.

Seconds passed and the noise stopped. Takahata quickly removed the barricade. Just as he opened the door, an undead fell infront of him and onto the floor. Takahata quickly jumped back.

"Don't worry, it's dead" laughed Kotaro as he walked into the room.

"Ayeee! It's Kotaro!" shouted Fumika.

"And Kaede!" shouted Fuuka.

The twins ran up to Kaede and grabbed her arms, swinging them about.

"Hehe, it's good to see you two" whispered Kaede.

"Thanks for the rescue. Where are the others?" asked Takahata

"There outside, were going to escape the school and find somewhere more secure to hold out. Until then we need to fight our way out of Mahora Acadamy" explained Kotaro.

"Right, girls, lets get out of here" suggested Takahata.

Everyone started to run back through the hallway, passing the decapicated bodies.

**

* * *

**

Friday 11:35PM - Outside Mahora Acadamy

Setsuna and Mana were at the front of the group, watching the undead slowly approch them from afar.

"We got 3 minutes, let hope they get out here by then" said Mana.

"Negi is taking longer than he should have, I hope he's ok".

"That boys been through so much, it will take more than some undead to stop him".

"Ehh...Dogs!" shouted Ayaka.

"What?" said Mana.

"Dogs! Theres dogs runnng at us!". screeched Ayaka.

Mana pulled out her rifle and looked through the scope, Ayaka was right. Blood covered dogs raced across the pathway as they quickly approched Mana and Setsuna.

"Scratch that Setsuna, we have about 10 seconds!" shouted Mana.

She started to shoot, taking 3 out of 5 dogs that were approching them. The first dog pounced at Mana, it knocked her rifle out of her hand and ferociously growled at her. The only thing that was stopping it from biting her was it's collar. Mana had grabbed the dogs collar from behind and pulled hard. Spit slimed down the dogs mouth and onto Mana's neck and chest.

"Argh, you vile creature! Get of me!".

Setsuna was busy with the other dog. It jumped at Setsuna but she side stepped out the way. The dog quickly turned and rushed at her again. This time Setsuna raised her sword high and slashed the jumping beast. It dropped to the floor. Setsuna turned to see another dog on Mana, she was struggling to hold it back. Setsuna kicked the dog of Mana. It made a yelping sound as it hit the floor. Mana quickly rushed to her feet and grabbed her rifle. She aimed at the dog and pulled the trigger. A clicking sound came from the gun, it was out of ammo.

"Perfect timing!" shouted Mana.

The dog got back to it's feet and growled at Mana. It was about to charge at her again before Zazie came up behind it. She thrusted her sword through the dog's head and pinned it into the ground. Zazie simply watched as the dog twitched and died.

"Zazie...that was...unexpected" said Mana.

"Expect much more" whispered Zazie as she pulled the sword out of the dogs head.


	11. Chachamaru's Choice

**_I do not in anyway own any content related to Mahou Sensei Negima, this is a fan made story_**

**Friday 11:39PM - Outside Mahora Acadamy**

"Where the hell are they!" screeched Mana.

The raging undead grew larger in numbers thanks to Mana's rifle shots. Setsuna, Mana and Zazie were all that stood before the hundreds of undead and class 3-A. Chachamaru desperately watched, wondering if Evangeline even cared.

"Master, please, if you would allow me to-"

"If your about to ask what i think your about to ask, then no".

"But master, why?".

"Why? Are you questioning my actions?".

"Ah...no master".

Evangeline sighed.

"It's been so long since something exciting happened here, I don't want it ruined".

Setsuna swiftly turned to take one last look at her friends, especially Konoka. There eyes met and Setsuna's heart started to pound.

"Set-Chan! You can do it!" shouted Konoka.

Thats all the encouragement Setsuna needed, she smiled and turned back to the undead.

"Zazie, Mana, lets give it all we got".

"Your sounding like this is your last battle" replied Mana.

Setsuna stayed silent, the 3 of them drew there weapons and prepared for the worst. Setsuna charged, scraping her sword across the concrete and fiercly shooting it up into an undead's jaw. She quickly spun the sword around and thusted it past her hip, into an undeads stomach. Setsuna then flipped back, with the sword still in the undead's stomach, it twisted with her. Dragging itself through the undeads head and out the other side. The body split in two. As she hit the ground, there was no time for a quick breather, she had to dodge an undead who jumped at her, she foward rolled and jumped to her feet. It didn't take long for the undead to reach her again. Setsuna quickly swung her sword, slashing the undeads faces. As she turned, an undead was about to jump at her. She braced herself for the pain and closed her eyes. Suddenly a gunshot was heard, Setsuna opened her eyes to see a hole in the undeads head, it fell to the floor.

Mana stared at Setsuna, smoke was whistling out of her pistol. She quickly stretched out her arms oppisite ways and started to run down the middle of the undead horde, shooting her guns like mad. It only took seconds for the pistols to run out of ammo. Mana dropped the empty clips and threw the guns up into the air. She continued running and was now close to Evangeline. Mana took out two new magazines and launched them into the air without looking up. The clips swiftly entered the guns and started to fall. Mana jumped onto an undead's shoulders and caught the guns. The undead looked up and watched as Mana aimed her gun down. A bullet entered though the middle of it's head and the undead slumped to the ground. Mana simply walked of the body.

Zazie was suprisenly doing well on her own. She walked up to the undead and struck fast. Evangeline watched as whatever Zazie walked past fell. The strange thing was that Zazie was using the sword to kill them but Evangeline could see that the sword and hand wasn't moving.

_"Is she really that fast?" _thought Evangeline.

An undead came up behind Zazie and grabbed her hair, Zazie didn't even flinch. She looked over her shoulder and stared at the undead. Just as it was about to bite, Zazie raised her arm and elbowed the thing of her. It fell to the floor, Zazie placed her arms behind her back and leaned over the undead. She tilted her and examined it. As soon as the undead opened it's eyes, Zazie shot the sword through it's head, her speed was unbelievable.

Mana was surrounded and low on ammo. She slowly stepped back, aiming her guns in all different directions. Chachamaru was watching and turned to Evangeline who had a joyful smile on her face.

"Master...I beg you, let me help" pleaded Chachamaru.

"How many times do I have to say this, no!" replied Evangeline.

Mana suddenly tripped over and fell back, accidently hitting her head. She was still concious but everything was blurry and she struggled to stay awake. The undead were meters away from her and closing in. Chachamaru looked back and forth at Mana and Evangeline.

"Im sorry master..." whispered Chachamaru.

Without warning, Chachamaru activated her jets and took off, heading into Mana's direction. Evangeline was slightly disturbed.

"D-Did she just disobey me?" stuttered Evangeline.

Blades shrieked out of Chachamaru's wrists. She was like a firework, fast and dangerous. An undead was about to pounce onto Mana until Chachamaru speared herself into the thing and smashed it into the school wall. She proceeded back to Mana and put away her jets. Her feet clamped against the floor. She raised both blades high and defended Mana. One after another the undead tasted Chachamaru's blades. It wasn't long before they over ran her, all piling over each other and creating a pile up on top of her. Chachamaru quickly disposed of them when she used her jets to launch herself out of the pile. She quickly raced back down to the ground and continued fighting. An undead grabbed Chachamaru's arm from behind and bit her. It had little effect on her. The undead's teeth shattered as it attempted to bite harder, only leaving a dent in Chachamaru's metel body.

Mana was back on her feet now, she watched as Chachamaru annihilated the undead around her. Chachamaru jumped back and turned to Mana.

"Mana, my battery isn't going to last long, I request you get to a safer area while I have master recharge me with her magic" suggested Chachamaru.

Mana nodded and started to run, she quickly approched an unhappy looking Evangeline.

"I know this isn't what you wanted, but go easy on her" whispered Mana.

Evangelines frown slowly turned to a smile.

"Actully, the things Chachamaru did just spiced up the battle instead on making it dull, Im proud of her".

Mana smiled and continued to run back to the middle.

Setsuna was getting tired, her reaction times were slowing down. She had killed most of the undead around her but there were still more on the way. Without warning an undead grabbed Setsuna's sword, she tried to pull it off the thing but it wouldn't let go. Another undead approched her, Setsuna had no choice but to release her grip on the sword. She staggered back and raised her fist's. The two undead slowly stumbled towards her.

_"Im too tired...what am i going to do?" _Wondered Setsuna.

As she prepared for the worst, a white arrow shot down from the sky and hit one of the undead. The shot fried the undead and caused it to explode, blood splattered across Setsuna's face. Both Setsuna and the other undead looked up. In the sky, floating above the battlefield was Negi, all geared up.

"Sorry im late!" shouted Negi.

He rushed down and jumped of the his staff. Negi rolled onto the floor and allowed his run away staff to impale the undead next to Setsuna. It slammed into the wall and Negi shot a quick lighting bolt of of his hands and into the undead's head, scrambling it's brain. He picked up Setsuna's sword and approched her.

"I believe this is yours" winked Negi.

"Thank you sensei" huffed Setsuna.

Mana, Negi and Setsuna turned to Zazie. She was surrounded by bodies on the floor, calmly standing in the middle.

"Amazing" whispered Setsuna.

They all heard a pleasent sound come from the school entrance.

"Hey guys! look who we found!" shouted Kotaro as he and Kaede rushed out the school, followed by Takahata and the group of girls.

* * *

**Heres chapter 11! The survivors are now all together, what are they planning to do next?**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Don't forget to go on my profile and vote on my new poll about which couple I should write about in my next story (It's a Love/Romantic story)**


	12. Moving Out

**_I do not in anyway own any content related to Mahou Sensei Negima, this is a fan made story_**

**Friday 11:43 - Outside Mahora Acadamy**

They were all together now, it was almost like a happy reunion, ALMOST. They all still had far to go. One problem was now solved, Takahata and the remaining survivors were now in the big group. But now another problem has come up, they need to get 30 people safely out of Mahora and into a more stable building. All the people that could fight were all standing at the front in a row. Negi, Takahata, Mana, Setsuna, Kaede, Ku fei, Zazie and Kotaro could all see the exit just ahead, the problem was all the undead.

"Any suggestions?" asked Mana.

"Isn't fighting an option anymore?" snickered Kotaro.

"It is, but who knows how many of those things we have attracted. We may aswell just have a big sign on top of our heads saying 'All you can eat'" replied Mana.

Negi quickly thought of something.

"Uh, Takahata, you have a car don't you?" questioned Negi.

They all turned to Negi, some with smiles and others with confusion.

"Eh, why yes I do Negi...are you suggesting what im thinking?" asked Takahata.

"I may be, it depends if your bothered about it or not".

Kotaro interrupted.

"What are you two talking about?".

"Negi-Kun is suggesting that I drive my car through the exit, clearing the way for a few moments and giving us time to escape".

"I don't literally mean you Takahata, I mean that we put a few bricks down onto the break and let the car do the rest".

"Not a bad idea Negi" smiled Takahata.

"I don't mean to interrupt De Gozaru, but the undead are getting closer" informed Kaede.

"Right, the car parks around the side of the school. Mana, come with me".

Mana nodded, they both ran side by side around the corner, leaving the others to ponder about.

"So uh...were just gonna sit in while more of those things pour in?" asked Kotaro.

"Looks that way" answered Ku Fei.

Kotaro waited, he was all hyped up.

"Can't we just kill the ones closest to us?" begged Kotaro.

"Hehe, your really enjoying this De Gozaru" whispered Kaede.

Kotaro took note and decided that Kaede's answer was a yes, he jumped like a dog up the the closest undead that was still quite a few meters away. He kicked the undead away and started to toy around with it, punching it side to side and pushing it to the ground.

"Heh, not so tough when your on your own in a wide open space" joked Kotaro.

Another undead approched him as the undead on already on the floor started to crawl back up. Kotaro smirked and punched the first undead into the other one. He finished them by dragging out his claws and sticking them into the undeads head and damaging the brain. Before Kotaro could savour the moment, a car screeched around the school and stopped by Negi and the others. The doors clipped open and Mana and Takahata walked out.

"Lets get this over with" said Mana.

Takahata pulled some bricks out from the car and placed them onto of the pedel. He also took a metel pipe and jammed it in between the car seat and the brick. As soon as Takahata released his grip of the pipe, he quickly leaped out the car. The heavy vehicle's tyres screeched and created smoke, it launched itself at the undead and started to ram through them. Some were squished under the car, others were flung into the air and landed hard onto the floor. The car continued to grind itself through the bodies until it hit a tree with a loud 'Clang'. Oil started to spill out.

Evangeline laughed and clapped, she was having so much fun.

"What an amazing sight!" laughed Evangeline as she and Chachamaru ran over to the group.

Mana turned to everyone.

"Same routine, Kotaro and Setsuna cover the sides, Me, Kaede, Negi and Takahata cover the front and Ku Fei and Zazie cover the back, lets go!" shouted Mana.

They all ran, running through the grinded up bodies of undead. The protectors had to take out some of the undead that managed to survive the car, but it didn't take long. A simple kick would take them out. They were now out of Mahora and were heading for the town. Takahata changed his sight to his car, he saw the oil leaking out. He pulled out a box of matches and looked at Mana. She simply nodded as Takahata backed away from the front of the group to the back. He watched as the undead behind them were closing in.

"We don't want them following us..." whispered Takahata as he scrapped the match against the box.

He looked around one last time before flicking the match onto the oil. He turned and walked away with his hands in his pockets. The match hit the ground and a blaze of fire shot out. It slowly followed the trail of oil that lead to the car. The undead watched and groaned, the fire finally hit the car. Without warning, the car exploded and spread across the area, pieces of car and sparks of flames flew across the air and spread quickly around the undead, burning there flesh.

Takahata made his way back to the front of the group. The girls in the middle were covering there heads with fear, the constant sight of undead and the constant sound of groaning was getting to them. Suprisenly to everyone, the pathway to the town was pretty clear, an undead would be wondering around every now and then but thats it.

"Where do you think that all are Mana?" asked Negi.

"My guess is, they are all at the evacuation centre's. No doubt they about to finish there and they'll be coming back to the town very soon" explained Mana.

"Is that good!" shouted Kotaro.

"Yes, it gives us a chance to gather any supplies and find a place to hold out until help arrives".

"You mean IF help arrives De Gozaru" interrupted Kaede.

"Either way, were about to enter the town. There will still be some undead around so be careful" suggested Mana.

They all stopped running, just as they entered the town, the horrors got worse.

"This makes Mahora Acadamy look like nothing..." whispered Setsuna.

Everywhere, cars were flipped over or on fire. Blood was just about everywhere and smoke could be seens from miles away. There were very little undead wondering around which was the only good thing in the town itself, but it wasn't going to last long.

"Alright everyone, first things first, we find a place to hold out and then we get the supplies" explained Mana.

"What building can hold 30 people and will be hard to break into..." whispered Takahata.

It took everyone to look around and find a reasonable place. Finally someone answered.

"Th-theres a libary that I go to not far from here. Theres only one way in and the doors are big and solid" advised Nodoka.

Mana turned to Nodoka.

"Big doors, large, is there a second floor?" asked Mana.

"Y-yes, theres also a store oppisite it so we can get supplies".

"And your sure that there's no other way in?".

"Only the front door, theres some windows on the second floor".

"Looks like we have found our hold out, great job Nodoka" smiled Mana.

Nodoka blushed as she started to get compliments from everyone around her.

"Hmm...now...where is it?" asked Mana.

Nodoka seemed to be the only one who knew where it was.

"I know how to get there b-but".

"Nodoka, stay close to me and show us the way" comferted Negi.

Nodoka blushed even more, she started to stutter as Yue and Haruna were pushing her towards Negi.

"Ah...N-Negi s-sensei, I...I thi-"

Haruna interrupted.

"She would love to Negi" said Haruna and she shoved Nodoka into Negi.

They both gave awkward smiles and Nodoka started pointing in directions. They quickly rushed through the streets, an undead would have it's head smashed in by someone if they got to close, otherwise they would walk past them. On the way, Mana noticed a Self Defense Force Type 96 Armored Personnel Carrier, she slowly approched it, Kotaro quickly followed her.

"You know what that thing is?" asked Kotaro

"Yes, its a Type 96 Armoured Personnal Carrier, it can hold 8 infantry and can have either a 40 MM Grenade Launcher or a 50 Caliber M-2HB Machine Gun. I never thought I would actully see one" explained Mana.

"Seems like you know alot about the Self Defence Force".

"This thing worries me, only one vehicle is here but that doesn't make sense. Surely there was more support than this. Which means...the Self Defense Force couldn't hold the undead back. At the sight of losing there first vehicle they probably retreated".

Mana entered the vehicle, she supirsenly found something. She exited the vehicle and pulled out a large weapon.

"The Howa Type 89, they must have been pretty desperate to escape to leave such a weapon behind" whispered Mana as she attatched the gun inside her jacket.

"Hehe, your taking it?" asked Kotaro.

"Im low on pistol and rifle ammo. Besides, no ones going to miss it" winked Mana.

She quickly entered the vehicle again and pulled out several Magazines, she quickly replaced her pistol ammo and put the rest of the magazines into her pocket.

"My pistols are standard equipment, the magazines can easily be found" informed Mana.

"Eh? Right, well...lets get back to the group".

Mana closed her jacket and followed Kotaro.

"It's like christmas" smiled Mana.

They continued walking, minutes passed and no one knew where they were except Nodoka.

"How much further Nodoka?" asked Negi.

"Ju-just a-a-around the corner N-Negi sensei" whimpered Nodoka.

They rushed around the corner and the library was there, it was larger than everyone expected. Mana saw that the doors were wide opened, she didn't know whether to be happy or worried.

"Everyone! Were going to enter that library but I want all of you to stay at the entrance, I don't know if theres any undead in there which is why were going to scout around the library first" explained Mana.

They all slowly walked up the large stone steps and then halted at the door.

"Negi, Kotaro, stay here with the girls and keep an eye out for anything, the rest of you split up and search EVERYWHERE. That means every lane, every closet, every toilet if needed. I don't want any of those things sneaking up on us as we sleep".

It was dark, everything was hard to see in the library. Takahata, Kaede, Ku Fei, Mana, Setsuna and Zazie took there own lane. Setsuna and Zazie were both at the last lanes which meant that they would be on the second floors first since the stairs were against the wall. All of them slowly creeped down the lanes, there was barely any light so they can only see a few inches infront of them. Mana was going at a quicker pace than anyone else and reached the end of the first floor, unfortuantly for her, the lane she was on had a closet at the end, she had no choice but to check it out. Mana drew her pistol and placed it near her shoulder while pointing it at the closet. She stretched out her other hand and placed it on the door knob.

She slowly twisted the knob, a faint click was heard, indicating that the door was now open. Mana hated slowly opening doors, it just kept whatever was on the other side waiting even longer. She thrusted the door open and prepared to fire. Mana's heart was racing as she moved into the closet, feeling around for anything. The closet was empty.

"Good...yeah, good" whispered Mana.

Ku Fei was next to reach the end, she saw a door and cringed her eyes, trying to see what it said. The door noted "Mens toilet".

"Ehh? Mens? Uh...well, ok" whispered Ku Fei.

She sighed before slowly pushing the door open, it made a creaking sound, but then again, when doesn't a toilet door make a creaking sound?

_"Why me..." _wondered Ku Fei.

She walked in with her hands raised high, prepared for anything. Ku Fei could see that a struggle had happened here, there was blood splattered across the mirrors and one of the stalls had been destroyed. The room looked clear but Ku Fei had to be sure, there was one more stall at the end and the door was slightly open. She creeped across the slippery floor and stood infront of the stall. With her arms still up, she pushed open the door with her foot. The stall was empty, Ku Fei lowered her guard as she looked around.

Kaede reached the end, she also had a door. Kaede was experianced in working in the dark, she could easily read the sign.

"Girls toilet...this should be good" whispered Kaede.

Kaede pushed open the door, it was halfway open before something jammed it. Kaede pushed harder but it wouldn't budge, she started to squeeze through the gap that was available. About halfway in, Kaede could see what was blocking the door. Sitting there, slumped against the door was a womens body. She had a picture in one hand and a small revolver in the other. There was a bullet hole in her head.

"Oh my...poor thing...someone shouldn't ever have to experiance or even think about doing that sort of thing...".

Kaede leaned down and gently took the picture out of the womens hand. The picture included the women, a man and a small girl all looking happy. Kaede griefed at the picture, tears started to appear in her eyes but they didn't fall.

Setsuna and Zazie reached the stairs at the same time, they took the first step, then the second. They were in sync with each other. The moonlight shined brightly through the windows making it easier to see. There wasn't much on the second floor, a few offices and that's it. Setsuna turned to Zazie who was on the otherside of the building. There eyes met for a split second before they started to roam around the area.

Setsuna reached the first office, it had a large window revealing all that was inside but Setsuna still placed her hand on her sword, ready to pull it out. She walked around the office, opening draws and looking under the desk just in case. Just as Setsuna was convinced that the office was clear, a thump got her attention. It came from a very hidden closet behind her. Setsuna walked up to the closet and placed her hand on the handle. She pulled the handle down and swung the door open fast. A light shined in Setsuna's face as she heard faint whimpering sounds. It was very unexpected and caught Setsuna by suprise. She looked down and saw a young girl pointing a flash light at her as she covered her face in fear. Setsuna couldn't believe her eyes, a small girl was cowering in fear, on her own in the dark without any sort of protection. The girl quickly cringed up against the wall, trying to back away.

"Leave me alone! D-Don't hurt me!" shouted the girl.

Setsuna hesitated, what was she suppose to say?.

"Uh..I..ah..how did you..."stuttered Setsuna.

The girl blankly stared at her, confused.

"Wh...What are you doing here?" asked Setsuna.

The girl didn't speak, Setsuna couldn't blame her, they didn't even know each others names.

"My names Setsuna, whats yours?".

"M-My names...Akiras" replied the girl.

Setsuna took her hands of her sword and leaned down.

"Where are your parents?".

_"Where are your parents? What a stupid question to ask a young girl" _thought Setsuna.

"My mums around here somewhere..."

"Oh...OH...".

"That didn't sound look a good 'oh' ".

"No, no I mean...forget about it, I need you to come with me".

"B-b-but those t-things are out there".

"Don't worry, theres a whole bunch of us in the building now and were making sure that it is safe. Just stay close to me and i'll take you to them".

"And my mum?" said Akiras with a hint of joy".

"Uh...well, yes. Im sure we'll find her aswell".

Akiras smiled, She opened her palm and raised it up, expecting Setsuna to hold her hand. Setsuna didn't understand at first, but eventully realised it. They both walked out the office where Zazie was patiently waiting.

"I have checked all the rooms, were safe for now". whispered Zazie.

She looked down at Akiras, she was hiding behind Setsuna.

"Looks like we did find something after all" smiled Zazie.

Setsuna simply chuckled as she patted Akiras's head.

* * *

**Heres chapter 12, I enjoyed making this chapter because now theres more stuff I can write about including the Self Defense Force and more. Just when you think there safe, now there in the town! **

**Thanks for reading!**


	13. Getting The Supplies

******_I do not in anyway own any content related to Mahou Sensei Negima, this is a fan made story_**

**Friday 11:56PM - The Library First Floor**

Setsuna, Zazie and Akiras walked down the stairs, side by side. Just as they got to the bottom they met up with Mana and Takahata.

"First floors clear, how about the second?" asked Mana.

"Well, the second floor wasn't exactly clear..." replied Setsuna as she pointed behind her.

Mana took a small step to the side and looked around Setsuna, revealing Akiras.

"Ah! A little girl?" Mana said suprisenly.

"She was hiding in a closet, I was as shocked as you were".

Akiras took a step foward to confront Mana.

"Are you the people who are going to find my mummy?" asked Akiras.

Mana stared at the girl, her jaw dropped a little. Her eyes quickly directed there way to Setsuna. She placed her finger on her lip to indicate to Mana not to say what she was thinking. Mana raised her eyebrows and looked back at Akiras. It was hard not to tell a little girl that her mother may be dead, Mana had trouble thinking something up.

"Yo..your mum?" hesitated Mana.

"Uh huh, this lady next to me said you would help" Akiras said sweetly.

Takahata saw that Mana was struggling, he stepped in.

"Yes, we are, we'll start looking at soon as we have everything under control" comferted Takahata.

"Yay!".

Kaede and Ku fei joined the group.

"Was everything clear on your ends?" asked Mana.

"Yeah...the boys toilets are clear, I can tell you that for sure" snickered Ku Fei.

"Well...I found somethi-"

Kaede suddenly stopped. She noticed the girl and was sure she had seen her before.

"Kaede...is everything ok?" asked Mana.

Kaede's lips started to tremble. She quickly grabbed Mana's arms and pulled her away from the group to have a private chat.

"De Gozaru, where did that girl come from?" asked Kaede.

"Ah...Setsuna found her in a closet. The worst part is that she wants to find her mum" explained Mana.

"Mum...uh..mu-mum?".

Suddenly it hit Kaede, it only happened a few minutes ago but it took her by suprise. She remembered the lady in the bathroom and the picture.

"M-Mana...I think I found that little girl's mum".

"Oh no...Kaede, don't tell me".

Kaede covered half her face with her hand and slowly slid it down, wondering what to do next.

"We have to remove the body but thats going to be hard if she's around. When I say remove the body, I mean out of plain sight from the second floor windows and door view" explained Kaede.

They both sighed and turned to the girl. Setsuna was showing Akiras her sword.

"First thing's first, we get the supplies we need. Someone guards the girl's toilets and then we take the girl to the second floor. Then we take the body around the street" explained Mana.

Kaede nodded as they made there way back to the group.

"Ok, Kaede's going to take the girl to the entrance, I need to speak to the rest of you" said Mana.

Akiras quickly ran back behind Setsuna and grabbed her leg, she had a tight grip.

"I don't wanna go with that lady" whimpered Akiras.

Setsuna leaned down and gave an innocent smile.

"It'll only be for a few minutes. I'll be right behind you, I promise" whispered Setsuna.

It took Akiras a moment to believe Setsuna, she slowly released her grip and approched Kaede. She looked up and saw Kaede's sad expression.

"What's wrong miss?" asked Akiras.

Kaede didn't answer, she tried to put on a convincing smile and offered to hold Akiras hand. Akiras hesitated before accepting the offer. They both walked down the lane, Kaede could hear Mana whispering her recent discovery. She placed her other hand on Akiras head and pushed it against her leg, trying to block out anything that would mentally harm the poor girl.

They were near the entrance when Akiras asked Kaede a question.

"What's your name?" asked Akiras.

Kaede didn't answer straight away, she was wondering how someone so young could be so calm.

"My names Kaede, whats your De Gozaru?".

"Mines Akiras" smiled Akiras.

"Thats a nice name De Gozaru, you should meet the two twins".

"Twins?".

Without noticing, they reached the group of girls. A long awkward silence took over the room. Everybody was staring at Akiras.

"Uh...everybody, this is Akiras, she's going to be tagging along with us" said Kaede.

It only took a few seconds before everybody started to crowd around her, asking random questions that Akiras didn't understand half the time. She quickly retreated behind Kaede.

"Calm down everyone, your scaring her" informed Kaede.

Everyone went silent, Kaede quickly looked around for Negi and Kotaro, they were sitting at the door keeping an eye out for anything strange.

"I need someone to keep her company for a while" requested Kaede.

Straight away a huge pile of hands raised up, Kaede decided to let Akiras choose.

"Akiras, who do you want to go with?" asked Kaede.

Akiras examined everyone with there hands up, something about them just didn't light a flame in her life. Just as she was about to randomly pick, someone caught her eye.

"Her!" shouted Akiras as she pointed.

Kaede and the group of girls looked in the direction that she pointed, some gasped with shock, others just covered there face with disbelief.

"What! Me!" screeched Evangeline.

Akiras let go of Kaede's hand and ran over to Evangeline, she placed her arms behind her back and looked up at her. Evangeline simply twitched.

"You...have got to be kidding me" whispered Evangeline.

"I want you to look after me" smiled Akiras.

"WHY!" roared Evangeline.

"Y-you look alot like my mum when she was younger".

"Tsk, look kid, your mums most likely de-" Evangeline was interrupted by Kaede.

"Lets not get harsh Evangeline!" warned Kaede.

Evangeline simply chuckled as she turned away.

"In that case, im going for a walk. Since im looking after her, she needs to come with me" smirked Evangeline.

Chachamaru quickly responded.

"But Master! The survival of this girl will be very low if she goes out with you" informed Chachamaru.

"Is that my problem?" replied Evangeline as she walked past Kotaro and out the library.

Chachamaru watched as Evangeline left Akiras on her own, Evangeline didn't request Chachamaru to come with her which meant that Akiras was now in her care. She turned to Kaede.

"I apologize for my master, she didn't expect to gain such a job. I will take her place until she comes back" said Chachamaru.

Kaede nodded, she quickly walked over to Kotaro and Negi.

"Sweet girl, im amazed that she's still alive. I wonder if any of her parents are still-" Kotaro stopped talking as soon as Kaede tilted her head down.

"Crap, you know, don't you?" whispered Kotaro.

"Her mum, im not so sure about her dad".

Negi tried to change the subject.

"So, is the place clear?" asked Negi.

"Ah, oh yes, both the first and second floor. That reminds me, we need to get some supplies". replied Kaede.

Kotaro jumped to his feet.

"In that case, me and Negi will get them. All we have done is guard duty, I could use some more entertainment".

"Hehe, ok De Gozaru. Go to the shop, get as much supplies as you can and get back here quickly. I have a feeling we don't have long before those things are back".

Negi and Kotaro both gave each other childish looks and raced out the library as Kotaro blurted out "Race you there!". This really was a game to them.

* * *

Mana finished explaining the situation to Zazie, Takahata, Ku Fei and Setsuna. Out of everybody, Setsuna seemed to be the most upset.

"We need someone to guard the girls toilets, only for a while. Then when we get our supplies we'll have to place the body around the corner, out of sight from the library".

"Why?" Zazie said blankly.

"Firstly, Me and so many others would feel more comfortable if there wasn't a dead body rotting in the toilets, secondly, I don't want Akiras seeing her mum like this, whether that be up close or from afar" explained Mana.

Zazie stayed silent, Takahata leaned against the wall and ajusted his glasses.

"So, who's on guard duty?". asked Takahata.

"We need someone that wont give in to peer pressure or anything like that" replied Mana.

At that moment, everybody turned to Zazie, she just blankly stared back at them and slowly pointed to herself.

"Zazie, do you mind?" asked Setsuna.

She didn't answer. Zazie raised her sword and walked past the group, headng for the girls toilets.

"I'll take that as a yes" whispered Mana.

* * *

**Saturday 00:00Am - Outside The Store**

Negi and Kotaro both ran down the street, quickly approching the store.

"Yo, Negi, what are we gonna use to carry the supplies?" asked Kotaro.

"It's a store, so it must have bags to spare" replied Negi.

"Right, so how are we gonna do this, one sweeps the area and the other keeps watch?" questioned Kotaro.

"It would be better if we both gathered the items, Those things are around but there still too far, it will take them atleast a few minutes before getting to us" explianed Negi.

They stopped at the store and peered through the window, it was too dark to see anything.

"It's too dark, we'll enter slowly and scour the store for any of those things. Then we start grabbing like crazy".

Kotaro nodded and jerked the door open, it made a small ringing sound that most stores do.

"Not the best way to enter" whispered Kotaro.

they both creeped through the store. It didn't look that bad compared to the other houses and stores they had past.

"Kotaro, why is this store so clean, im sure it would have been raided by survivors" asked Negi.

"Mana mentioned the Self Defense Force a few roads back, they may have made a road block that stopped anyone from getting through this part of the twn. When they did get through, im sure no one was going to stop for supplies when the undead were chasing them" explained Kotaro.

Negi shrugged and reached the end of the store followed by Kotaro.

"Looks clear" whispered Negi.

"Then lets have some fun" smirked Kotaro.

They both grabbed a handful of bags and started piling on top of the shelves. Kotaro went for mainy the sweet stuff while Negi aimed for the more reasonable stuff like bread, milk, cereal and more. While they both enjoyed themselves, they didn't notice that an undead was slowly dragging itself up from behind the counter. It quickly slid over the counter and landed on the floor with a thump. Negi and Kotaro were having to much fun to notice the thump. The undead staggered to it's feet and made it's way over to Negi, it started to groan quietly. It was about a meter away from him now. Finally Negi turned around, the undead gave him a fright and he yelled with a loud "YAHH!".

Negi braced himself for a struggle as the undead jumped at him. Just when Negi thought it was the end, the undead stopped. It's mouth was a few inches away from Negi's face. Negi jumped back with fear as he wondered why the undead stopped. He heard a voice.

"You forgot to check behind the counter..." said the voice.

The undead continued to stretch out it's arms, trying to reach Negi and ignoring whatever was holding it back. Eventully Kotaro interrupted the struggle, he punched the undead in the face and it flew across the room, smashing through the shop window. Negi watched as his saviour appeared. It was Evangeline.

"E-Evangeline!" shouted Negi.

"You have to be more carfeul, idiot" replied Evangeline.

Kotaro rubbed the back of his head with confusion.

"I thought you wern't going to help?" informed Kotaro.

"Im not, im simply making sure that my only way out of this body survives. If Negi dies, im stuck here forever" explained Evangeline.

"Wait wait, so how are you in town if your bounded to stay in Mahora?". asked Negi.

"Back when I was given this stupid curse, half of this town was considered Mahora property, so I can enter half of this town".

"Makes perfect sense" said Kotaro sarcastically.

"Just watch it you brats, im not going to be by your side every second" warned Evangeline as she walked out the shop.

Negi and Kotaro looked at each other with worried and confused looks, they continued to fill the bags with just about everything, including alcohol and cigarettes.

"Kotaro! Why are you taking those?" questioned Negi.

"Well, the smokes are for Takahata and the alcohol...well why not?" snickered Kotaro.

Negi simply sighed, he was keeping an eye out more often now for anymore undead.


	14. Zazie's Surprise

******_I do not in anyway own any content related to Mahou Sensei Negima, this is a fan made story_**

**Saturday 00:05AM - Inside The Store**

Negi and Kotaro dragged bag fulls of food and drinks out the store, they both wiped there heads and removed any sweat running down. Negi felt a drop of water hit his head, he looked up and saw large black clouds roaming over the hole area.

"We better hurry Kotaro, looks like a storm is coming" informed Negi.

"Yeah ok, I hate getting wet anyway" replied Kotaro.

They both grabbed the bags and started to walk back, they could see Kaede awaiting them. Just as Kotaro was about to give a quick thumbs up, his ears picked up something. He halted to a stop and quickly turned around, Negi noticed Kotaro's actions.

"What is it Kotaro?" asked Negi.

Kotaro slowly jerked out his claws, ripping the plastic bag handles and spilling the supplied everywhere. His teeth started to show.

"Negi, theres something BIG approching" alerted Kotaro.

Negi placed the bags down and walked beside Kotaro.

"Do you know what it is?".

"It's not human, I can tell you that. Is there anything nearby that could have been infected?".

"Uh, if I remember correctly, there's-" Suddenly Negi was stopped by a loud roar that echoed through the air, Kotaro quickly finished Negi's sentance.

"A zoo..." shouted Kotaro.

At that moment, a large lion made it's way around the corner, a body was slumpted in it's mouth. The lion's fur had shredded off and it's torn skin was revealed. Negi and Kotaro took a step back, Kaede quickly made her way up to Negi and Kotaro.

"It's gonna take more than a punch to the head to kill this thing" said Kotaro.

Negi examined the lion, it was acting like what a normal lion would.

"Wait, it's not going to attack" whispered Negi.

"What!" screeched Kotaro.

"Shh, look at it. That thing may be infected but it still acts the same. If we don't provoke the thing, it will leave us alone".

"Im not buying it, the things looking straight at us".

"Wait De Gozaru, Negi-kun is right, that beast has found it's dinner. Maybe if it didn't already have that body in it's mouth then it's insticts would be to attack us. Let's just get the supplies and slowly walk back to the library" interrupted Kaede.

Kotaro was still skeptical about the idea, he was the last one to lower his guard and pick up the supplies he dropped. Every few seconds he would look up at the beast and it would look back at him. They picked up the supplies and started to walk away, except for Kotaro, who was walking backwards incase the lion tried to attack them.

"So uh, can we barricade the doors now?" asked Kotaro.

"Not yet, we still have one more thing to do" replied Kaede.

"And that would be?".

"Were going to remove Akiras mum's body from the girls bathroom and place it around the corner".

Kotaro laughed with shock.

"With that thing over there! argued Kotaro as he pointed at the lion.

"Everything doesn't always go according to plan, we'll wait and see what happens".

They walked up the stone steps and stood infront of the door.

"So, do you think there's anything else in that zoo that could have been infected?" asked Negi.

"Nah, the zoo closed early today since it was friday. Im guessing that almost everything was locked away. The lions must be one of the last animals to be put away and when the undead attacked, the lions were victims" explained Kotaro.

"Let's hope they are the only things in that zoo that was infected then" replied Negi.

"What I don't get is why that lion seemed to have full brain functions".

"Perhapes the virus has a different effect on animals De Gozaru, Mana encountered those infected dogs earlier and they seemed to know where to strike".

"Thats the most reasonable idea, but...what if the virus is getting stronger?" questioned Negi.

"Possible, you know how things happen, once you get something, you get use to it and then you learn more about it. In our case, the virus is getting use to the human body and is starting to learn more about it. Pretty soon were going to have-"

"An army of intellegent flesh eating monsters" interrupted Kotaro.

"Exactly" Kaede and Negi said together.

* * *

**Saturday 00:05AM - The Library First Floor - Outside The Girls Toilets**

Zazie leaned silently against the wall, her eyes were closed and her head was tilted down, as if to look like she was asleep. Fuuka and Fumika disturbed her as they ran down the lane while laughing. Zazie opened one eye and watched them walk up to her.

"Excuse us Zazie, we need to use the little girls room" giggled Fuuka.

Zazie said nothing, she blankly stared at the twins as they waited for an answer.

"Ehh? Ok...we'll just go in now" whispered Fumika.

Just as they took a step foward, Zazie swung her sword infront of the door while still staring at the twins, Fuuka attempted to crawl under the sword, Zazie responded quickly by swinging her sword down, cutting apart of Fuuka's hair. Both twins crawled back as they had the slightest hint that Zazie didn't want them going in the toilets.

"Zazie! That was mean!" shouted Fuuka.

"And dangerous!" shouted Fumika.

Zazie shrugged and took a side step infront of the door.

"Ohh, you don't want us going in the bathroom? Whats in there!" said Fumika curiously.

"I bet theres candy in there and Zazie doesn't want to share it with us" replied Fuuka.

"That must be it Fuuka, lets go and get it!".

Both the twins rushed Zazie, pushing her against the door and slightly opening it. Zazie showed no sign of frustration and continued to hold back the twins.

"Were almost through!" informed Fuuka.

"Keep pushing!" replied Fumika.

The door opened more, Zazie realised that she needed to use force, she pushed them both back and forced them to the floor. The twins landed on there back and made an "Oof!" sound.

"Thats so unfair Zazie!" whimpered Fumika.

Zazie took a step away from the door, allowing it to shut. The strange thing to her was that Mana told her that the body was blocking the door and yet, it felt like nothing was there at all.

"Tell us why we can't go in there" asked Fuuka.

"Pain" whispered Zazie.

"What?" said both the twins

"Pain awaits you in there" Zazie said again.

Just as Fuuka was about to ask, the door behind Zazie very slowly creeped open.

"How comes someone's already in there then! complained Fumika.

"What!" panicked Zazie as she turned around.

As Zazie turned, an arm grabbed her by the collar and slammed her against the half open door. Zazie attempted to hit the arm with her sword but the arm repeatly slammed her against the door over and over. The twins quickly cried out as they started pulling Zazie's shirt away from the door. It was no use, the arm had a tight grip and was making a futile attempt to kill Zazie. For the first time, Zazie felt fear. For the first time, Zazie cried out for help. For the first time, Zazie was in trouble.

"Let go of her!" shouted Fuuka.

"What's going on!" cried Fumika.

The arms grip got tighter, ripping part of Zazie's cloths and skin off as she slumped to the ground. The twins and Zazie watched as the door was pulled open. Standing there, in the dark room, was Akiras mum. Her skin was pale and the bullet hole was in clear sight.

"You should be dead" whispered Zazie.

**

* * *

**

Saturday 00:05AM - The Library First Floor - The Stairs

Mana and Setsuna patiently waited on the stairs. Both of them knew that sooner or later, that body was going to be removed one way or another. They were just dreading the wait.

"Hey Mana, can I ask you something?"

"Ask away".

"When you saw Akiras, I saw that you were shocked in some way".

"Well...I honestly didn't expect any survivors, especially a little girl. I lost all hope for that girl because her mothers dead and her fathers no where in sight. It made me feel...dirty".

"Dirty?".

"Were suppose to find this girls mum alive...but thats impossible now. What are we going to say to her? All I can promise her now is safety but thats not enough, not when theres no one to take care of her if we get out of here".

"Don't be stupid, her safety is all she has now which means your given her something thousands of people couldn't have".

"And whats that?".

"A fair life, a chance to survive this horror".

Mana stayed silent. It only took seconds until the silence was broken from a cry heard in Zazie's direction.

"That didn't sound good! Someones in trouble!" shouted Setsuna.

They both readied there weapons as they ran down the lane. They were going so fast that it only took them seconds to reach the cry for help. Zazie and the twins were on the ground staring up at the bathroom door.

"You should be dead" whispered Zazie.

Mana and Setsuna watched as Akiras mum staggered foward, blood was flowing out of her mouth.

"Agreed Zazie" whispered Mana as she raised her pistol.

Akiras mum changed her sight from Zazie to Mana.

Mana pulled the trigger, the bullet entered the undead's head and it fell backwards into the toilets.

A long silence took over, the twins, Zazie, everyone was shaken up.

* * *

**Saturday 00:05AM - The Library Second floor**

"When will your friend be back?" asked Akiras.

"Friend?" replied Chachamaru.

"You know, that girl I wanted to look after me".

"Oh, you mean master. Knowing her she'll be on her way back now".

"Why do you call her master?".

"I am programmed to follow master and protect her".

"Huh? Are you a robot or something?".

"Yes".

"Wow! I didn't think they were real, I only saw them on tv".

Chachamaru smiled, it was the first time in a while that someone was fascinated by her. Akiras quickly smiled back.

"You said that your mother looked alot like my master".

"Oh yes, my grandmother had a picture of her and she let me have it, they look the same if I remember right".

"Wheres your father?"

"My dad is in the army sort of thing, I have no idea where he is right now though".

"Oh, do you see him much?".

"Not really, but I wish i did".

They suddenly heard a gunshot echo through the library, Akiras grabbed Chachamaru's arm as they stared down the small hallway.

* * *

**Heres chapter 14. **

**Edit: I have changed the chapter near the end abit! Sorry for any trouble!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	15. Flowing Tears

******Just to inform people who read chapter 14 about an hour after it was posted, I changed the ending to it, something less harsh happens so please read it to understand the start of this chapter.**

******_

* * *

_**

I do not in anyway own any content related to Mahou Sensei Negima, this is a fan made story

**Saturday 00:11AM - The Library First Floor - Outside The Girls Toilets**

"How was she standing!" shouted Setsuna.

Fuuka and Fumika helped Zazie up, she had a deep scratch in her arm where the undead had grabbed her.

"Are you ok Zazie?" asked Fumika.

"Did that thing hurt you?" asked Fuuka.

"It's just a scratch, nothing too bad" replied Zazie.

"Be glad that's all you have, look at the door" informed Mana.

Zazie looked up at the door, parts of it had dents in it from what appeared to be teeth marks".

"If is wasn't for that door, you would be infected right now" warned Setsuna.

Zazie blankly examined the door, she then looked down at the body of Akiras mum.

"So, she wasn't dead?" whispered Zazie.

Mana leaned down with her weapon still drawn, she examined the first bullet hole that was in the undead's head.

"The bullet didn't go all the way, I can see it still jammed between the skull and part of the brain, which means that Akiras mum turned into an infected while she was still alive" explained Mana.

Suddenly a voice whimpered behind them, Mana recognised the voice and quickly blocked the view of Akiras mum.

"Wh-What? My mums infected? what a-are you talking about?" whimpered Akiras.

Mana turned and saw Akiras and Chachamaru standing next to each other. Setsuna quickly jumped infront of Mana.

"What now Mana?" whispered Setsuna.

"She knows to much to keep it from her. I don't know how but im going to tell her" replied Mana.

"Ah, then let me tell her".

Setsuna approched Akiras and leaned down to her height so they could be face to face.

"Akiras...I know you don't want to hear this but...your mum...s-she's..she's gone" Setsuna said gently.

Akiras jaw dropped open and her eyes started to fill up with tears, Setsuna placed her hand on Akiras arm but was suprised when she shook it of with anger.

"Don't touch me! L-Leave me alone!" screamed Akiras as she started to run the opposite direction.

Everyone watched her except Setsune who started to chase after her.

"Akiras! Wait!" shouted Setsuna.

_"Wow she's fast" _thought Setsuna.

Just when Setsuna was about to catch up with her, she made quick turn and started heading for the front entrance which suprised and worried Setsuna alot. Kotaro was about to walk through the open doors.

"Kotaro! Stop her!" shouted Setsuna.

"What!".

Before Kotaro could do anything, Akiras bashed past him and made Kotaro fall to the floor. Negi and Kaede wasn't far behind him and didn't expect Akiras. She quickly slid through Negi's legs and continued running, getting closer to the infected lion.

"CRAP!" shouted Kotaro as he got back up.

Both Setsuna and Kotaro rushed out the Library and jumped down the steps. Negi and Kaede quickly followed. Just as they thought they had Akiras, the lion jumped over her and landed infront of them, they all screeched to a halt.

"It didn't notice her?" said Setsuna.

"She's small, I would have mistaken her for something else if I was the lion!" screeched Kotaro.

"Get away from it De Gozaru!" shouted Kaede.

Before they could react, the lion pounced at Setsuna, she quickly jumped back and was barely missed by the lion.

"Kotaro! Stop her! We'll distract this thing!" ordered Setsuna.

They didn't have to ask twice, Kotaro immediantly raced past the lion and chased after Akiras, she was swiftly avoiding the growing number of undead.

"Damnit! Theres more of them now!" shouted Kotaro.

Unlike Akiras, Kotaro had to attack the undead instead of slipping past them. He punched hard and continued to follow Akiras who was still crying like crazy. The further down she went, the more undead there was. Kotaro had enough, he launched himself high into the air and landed infront of Akiras, the ground under him cracked. Akiras bumped into Kotaro and fell on her back, she couldn't control herself. Kotaro quickly looked around, he and Akiras were now surrounded by hundreds of undead and they were nowhere near the library.

"Crap, crap, CRAP. What now!" shouted Kotaro.

He quickly grabbed Akiras and threw her over his shoulder. She was screaming with hatred and fear and repeatedly puched Kotaro's back.

"Gah, you really are a child!" growled Kotaro.

He started to run through the crowd of undead, trying to fit through the biggest gaps possible while ducking to avoid being grabbed. Kotaro found it impossable to fight the undead and protect Akiras at the same time. The only thing that was drawing his attention were the roars that the lion made, he attempted to follow the sounds to make it back to the library. Just when he thought things were going well, the unthinkable happened. Kotaro tripped, he fell to the ground as Akiras was launched over the crowd of undead and landed roughly against a nearby house.

"AHH! GIVE ME A BREAK! IT'S JUST A LITTLE GIRL" screeched Kotaro.

He quickly got back to his feet and despretely looked around for Akiras, there was too many undead blocking the view. Kotaro started to punch back the undead, shouting Akiras name repreatedly.

Not to far away, Akiras slowly crawled away from the undead, her back slumped against the house behind her and she was trapped. She placed her head into her knees and started to scream for help.

"HELP ME, IM SORRY! PLEASE MUMMY, HELP ME!" screamed Akiras.

Tears ran down her eyes like a waterfull, she looked up and saw an undead staggering up to her. Akiras closed her eyes and screamed. She suddenly heard something drop down infront of her. As she opened her eyes, she was so sure that her mum was standing infront of her.

"M-m-mum?" sobbed Akiras.

The girl infront of Akiras tilted her head to the side slightly, revealing Evangeline. She stretched her arms out and blocked the undead's view of Akiras. The undead slowly groaned and stared at Evangeline, she didn't flinch or show any sign of fear. Eventully the undead trembled away.

Evangeline turned to Akiras and growled at her.

"I saw what you did, it was stupid. Your lucky these fools care so much about you otherwise you'd be dead right now!" growled Evangeline.

Akiras wiped her eyes, she didn't care what Evangeline said, she just wanted to be safe again.

"H-help m-m-me! Please" cried Akiras.

"Hmph, is the door behind you open?" asked Evangeline.

Akiras looked up and saw the door knob, she quickly grabbed it and turned the knob. The door opened with a 'click'.

"Get in there and stay in there" ordered Evangeline.

"A-are y-y-you coming"? replied Akiras.

"Ha! Of course not. Your lucky I even bothered to help you".

"PLEASE! My mums gone! I have no one else! I beg you, take care of me" begged Akiras.

Evangeline sighed with anger, she turned to Akiras and saw how scared she was. She walked into the house and slammed the door shut.

"You are a pain in my backside" growled Evangeline.

Nearby, Kotaro was being overrun with the undead, he was slowly being backed into a corner while trying to fight them off. He started to lose hope of finding Akiras and suviving, that was until a window above him opened. As Kotaro looked up, a man poked his head out the window.

"Grab onto these!" shouted the man as he threw out bunch of covers that were tied up together. Kotaro didn't hesitate to accept the offer and grabbed the covers. He started to climb up and got halfway before feeling his leg being grabbed onto. Kotaro looked down and saw an undead barely holding onto his foot, he jerked his foot around and kicked the undead of him. He finally climbed through the window and rolled into the room. The man quickly pulled the covers back up and shut the window. Kotaro breathed heavily as he stood back up. In the room was the man that saved him and two others, a tall looking guy and a thin women.

* * *

Setsuna, Kaede and Negi were struggling to fight against the huge infected lion. They couldn't get a hit on it becasue it was so strong and fast. Kaede noticed the number of undead approching them.

"We have to barricade the Library, the undead are coming back into the town and are starting to overtake the streets!" informed Kaede.

The lion charged Negi, he quickly flipped over it and landed.

"Not without Kotaro and that girl!" shouted Negi.

"We have to do it now or we wont have enough time Negi!" replied Kaede.

"She's right Negi, as much as I hate to admit it, we need to do this. Im sure Kotaro and Akiras are fine!" shouted Setsuna.

Negi thought hard with regret.

_"It's Kotaro, he should be fine" _thought Negi.

The lion growled as it charged Setsuna, she quickly jumped to the side again and slashed her sword against it's stomach.

"Fine...lets go" said Negi.

The 3 of them quickly retreated back to the library. Now that they were gone, the lion had nothing to be provoked about and backed away. They slammed the doors shut.

"Everybody! We need to use the bookshelfs to barricade the door! Grab one as a group and place it against the door" ordered Setsuna.

The remaining class 3-A students that were still on the first floor quickly rushed to the large bookshelfs and attempted to slowly place them on there side and drag them to the door.

Asuna, Konoka, Chisame and Kaede were the first to try the idea. They slowly lifted the bookshelfs but struggled to hold it.

"Gah! It's to heavy!" shouted Asuna.

"Allow me to help" smiled Takahata as he joined in.

It took all there strength but they managed to place the first shelf infront of the door. Nodoka, Yue, Zazie, Mana and Ku Fei were next to place there bookshelf against the door followed by Misora, Setsuna, Negi, Makie and the twins to place a third shelf infront of the door.

"Two more!" shouted Mana.

Ayaka, Haruna, Ako,Akira, Yuna, Chizuru and Natsumi carried the next one followed by Chachamaru and the three cheerleaders, Madoka, Sakurako and Kakizaki.

"5 bookshelfs, that should be enough!" puffed Haruna.

"All we can do now is wait" said Takahata.

* * *

**Heres chapter 15. Just when you think there safe, I do this! =P.**

**Thanks for reading! **


	16. Mixed Feelings

_**I do not in anyway own any content related to Mahou Sensei Negima, this is a fan made story**_

**Saturday 00:16AM - Ivary Street - House Number 14**

Evangeline was in a rough mood. She stood there with her arm crossed and eyes closed. Akiras was sitting in a nearby corner, watching Evangeline as they both stayed silent.

"I'd prefere it if you didn't stare at me you little brat" growled Evangeline.

Akiras faintly gasped with suspence and quickly turned away. How could have Evangeline known that she was staring at her when her eyes were closed? Evangeline opened one eye to take a quick glimps of Akiras. She had a sad expression that freaked out Evangeline. It made her feel bad about the way she was treating Akiras which wasn't Evangeline at all.

"Let me ask you something" whispered Evangeline.

Akiras turned a little, enough to see Evangeline in the corner of her eye.

"What is it about me that you like so much? Back at the library you could have picked anyone to take care of you and yet you picked me".

"Uh..i-it's just that...you look alot like my...".

"Ok, I get it. What part of me looks like your mum?".

"Y-Your long flowing hair and...and your p-pretty looks and-a..and".

Akiras stopped, she was remembering too much of her mum. Tears appreared in the corner of her eyes.

"And now she's gone!" cried Akiras as she burst out into tears.

Evangeline raised her eyebrows with grief.

"Quite, you'll attract those things over here" ordered Evangeline.

Akiras ignored her and continued to cry. Evangeline sighed and approched Akiras. She leaned down and gently gripped Akiras jaw and cheeks. She continued to cry as Evangeline turned Akiras head side to side, examining her.

"How old are you?" asked Evangeline as she released her grip.

Akiras calmed down but still softly let out a few cries.

"I..Im six" sobbed Akiras.

Evangeline sat beside Akiras.

"You may be a brat, but you have heart kid. Get some sleep" whispered Evangeline.

Akiras did exactly what Evangeline said. She wanted something to lay on but was scared to ask.

"C-Can I...".

Evangeline turned to her, Akiras stuttered for a moment before looking down at the floor.

"Never mind" whispered Akiras.

She curled herself up on the floor and stuck her thumb in her mouth. Evangeline continued to stare at her, wondering what she was going to ask.

"Can you what?" asked Evangeline.

Akiras didn't answer, she quickly placed her other hand under her head to make herself more comfortable. Evangeline then knew what she was going to ask.

"Do you really need something to lay on? I mean really?".

"N-No...I didn't mean to bother you".

Evangeline gave a small 'Tsk' sound and looked across the room, there were plenty of pillows on the nearby sofa, why didn't she just grab of them?

_"Huh, why is she being to picky about things. Let's recap, a six year old girl who just recently lost her mum and thinks I Iook like-"._

It suddenly hit Evangeline, Akiras wanted someone she cared about close to her, and she was the closest thing to family now. Evangeline sighed again.

"Go on then..." said Evangeline frustratingly.

"Uh, excuse me?" whispered Akiras.

Evangeline shifted herself closer to Akiras with open arms. Akiras smiled and placed her head on Evangeline's hip and leg. Evangeline just sat there with her arms crossed, feeling a strange mix of feelings.

**

* * *

**

Saturday 00:16AM - Ivary Street - House Number 38

Kotaro was worried sick about Akiras. There hadn't been much communication between him the the 3 others in the heavily barricaded room. He was staring out the window and scouting the area for both Akiras and a way through the undead. Finally someone spoke.

"So...what's your name?" asked the eldest man.

"The names Kotaro".

"Thats nice, my name's Sasik and the other two are Yatsun and Lesora" replied Sasik.

"It's nice to meet you all".

"We were all shocked when we saw you outside, how old are you?" asked Lesora.

"Im ten".

"WHAA? How did you manage to survive on your own!" screeched Yatsun.

"I didn't, there was a hole bunch of us. We escaped from our school and took shelter in a library. The only reason I was out there was because a little girl ran off and we tried to get her back, now I can't see her anywhere" explained Kotaro.

"Theres a group of children holding out at the library? What kind of school do you go to?" asked Lesora.

"Well actully, there teenagers and trust me when I say our school normal" joked Kotaro.

"Well, the good news is that we found you just in time otherwise you would have become one of them" said Sasik.

"Yeah, thanks again for saving me" smiled Kotaro.

Kotaro quickly thought of something.

"Hey, im sure my friends will attempt to rescue me soon, would you come with us if they succeed?".

"Im not sure, it depends on how well your friends do". replied Sasik

"If there kids then I wouldn't expect anything special" interrupted Yatsun.

"Like I said before, our school isn't normal" replied Kotaro as he turned back to the window.

**

* * *

**

**Saturday 00:16AM - The Library First Floor**

Everyone was at the barricade, they started to hear violant knocks on the door.

"Will the door hold?" asked Makie.

"It should do, that door took three of us to shut. Add the 5 bookshelfs, it's like an immovable object" replied Kaede.

Natsumi immediantly noticed that Kotaro wasn't in the group.

"Uh, wheres Kotaro?" asked Natsumi.

"Yeah, and that little girl" asked Yuna.

Everybody started to look around.

"Kaede, Negi, you were the last two to see Kotaro" informed Mana.

Setsuna quickly cut in.

"Ok everybody, ths isn't going to brighten up your day. Kotaro and Akiras are both out there right now" explained Setsuna.

A wave of gasp's hit Setsuna like a tidal wave.

"Akiras ran out of the library because she was upset and we did all we could to stop her but in the end Kotaro was the only one who got through the undead that blocked our path. All we can do now is wait and hope until morning".

"You mean to tell me that we have locked Kotaro and a little girl outside and you want us to wait!" argued Yue.

"We need to get out there and help them!" shouted Chizuru.

"Impossible, the streets are flowing with the undead and it is to dark to try and spot them in the crowds, we wait until morning then we will send out a scouting party" interrupted Mana.

"What do you mean send out a scouting party? The only way to get through those things now would be if we flew over them!" shouted Ayaka.

"Exacty" whispered Mana as she turned to Negi.

The one word answer Mana said confused half the group.

"What do you mean exactly, it's not like Negi can fly...right?" questioned Ako.

The room went silent, Negi was rubbing the back of his head with worries.

"Lets just wait until tommorow, I assure you all that Kotaro and Akiras are safe" said Mana.

Just as the group dispatched, Mana approched Negi.

"That was close Negi" whispered Mana.

"Hehe, I just want tommorow to come quick so I can find Kotaro and Akiras".

"That reminds me, atleast two people can sit on your staff, who are you going to take?".

Negi thought long and hard before turning his attention to Nodoka.

"Ohh, I see" smirked Mana.

"No no no!, not like that! Nodoka can use her artifact to try and read Kotaro's thoughts. While I fly over the hordes of undead, Nodoka will call out Kotaro and Akiras name's and ask a question. If they have become...one of them, then something weird should come up in the book. If there just hiding, hopefully they will hear us and the book will tell us exactly where they are" explained Negi.

"Very good idea Negi" complimented Mana.

Suddenly Chachamaru approched them

"Excuse me Negi sensei, have you seen my master?" asked Chachamaru.

"Oh dear, I completly forgot about her" informed Mana.

"Looks like were going to have to search for Evangeline aswell. Atleast she isn't in danger" replied Negi.

Negi noticed that Chachamaru was blushing.

"What's wrong Chachamaru?" asked Negi.

"Uh..well...my battery is low again and Master isn't here to recharge me with her magic" said Chachamaru embarrassingly.

"I'll leave you two to it then" whispered Mana as she walked away.

"Ah...uh, ok. What do I need to do Chachamaru?".

She pulled out a small crank.

"Master uses this to insert magic into me" replied Chachamaru.

She handed the crank over the Negi. He hesitated before putting the crank into her back and started to turn it slowly, inserting his magic into her.


	17. Kotaro's Unfortunant Task

**_I do not in anyway own any content related to Mahou Sensei Negima, this is a fan made story_**

**Saturday 2:44AM - Ivary Street - House Number 14**

Akiras eye's opened with drowzeeness. Her head was slightly hurting, probably because so much had happened. She expected a warm greeting from Evangeline but was instead met with an empty room. Akiras slowly staggered to her feet, she was still tired and dizzy. The room felt so much colder and was making Akiras shiver as she started to look around. Evangeline was nowhere in sight, did she leave her?

"M-Miss?" whispered Akiras.

Her steps felt heavy, she was unbalanced and struggled to stand up right.

"W-whats w...wrong with me".

She quickly stumbled into the next room, grabbing the wall to keep her up. Both her hands were firmly against the wall and she was looking down, breathing heavily. Akiras could barely turn her head but she did anyway. Evangeline was still nowhere in sight which upset Akiras.

"Sh-she couldn't h-have left me" cried Akiras.

She pushed herself of the wall and approched the stairs, quickly grabbing the railings before she fell. Slowly but steadily she walked up the stairs, using most of her strength to pull herself up using the railings. As she reached the top, her emotions changed from sad to relieved as she saw Evangeline staring out the window.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" asked Evangeline without turning.

"I...uh...I don't feel very well" whimpered Akiras.

It seemed that Evangeline didn't care that much, it took her a moment before she actully noticed what Akiras said.

"Kid, I wouldn't be suprised if you were infected right now" warned Evangeline.

"Inf-infected? wh..what do you mean?".

"Infected, one of those things out there" replied Evangeline as she ponited out the window.

Akiras started to loudly sniff, a sign that she was about to burst into tears again. Evangeline didn't want that again.

"Oh please no more crying, i'll see what's wrong with you as long as you don't cry, you brat".

Just as Evangeline took the first step, Akiras stumbled back against the wall and slumped onto the floor. Suprisenly Evangeline sped up to aid Akiras.

"_Whats wrong with me? Bleh, I hate these new feelings, The sooner I get rid of her the better" _thought Evangeline.

She leaned down to Akiras height and placed her hand on Akiras head, it was burning hot. Evangeline then placed two fingers under Akiras neck and felt her pulse. It was going faster than what it should be.

"I'v seen this around Mahora many times, lack of sleep, stress. It has nothing to do with any sort of bacteria or virus, your just making yourself sick. I don't know how you humans can be so careless" explained Evangeline.

"Hu-humans?...Are y-you a robot too?" asked Akiras.

"Hmph, do I look like a robot?".

Akiras stayed silent, there was something on her mind that she should have asked earlier.

"Whats your name?" asked Akiras.

"Look, I don't want to become friends, im just here to keep an eye on you because you wouldn't let it go. As soon as morning comes, were getting out of here, going back to the library and I can finally get rid of you. Now go somewhere else and get some sleep, you'll feel better" growled Evangeline.

Akiras felt heart broken, she staggered to her feet again and started to walk down the stairs, making faint crying noises and making Evangeline feel guilty.

_"Don't fall for it, block out the feelings...block them out!"._

Evangeline grabbed the top of the railings and stood on the last step.

"And my names Evangeline" whispered Evangeline.

Evangeline couldn't see it but Akiras gave a small smile of happiness as she reached the end of the stairs.

_"I said block them out you idiot!" _thought Evangeline.

**

* * *

**

Saturday 2:44AM - Ivary Street - House Number 38

Kotaro sat cross legged on the floor, he was tired but couldn't get to sleep, not when Akiras was out there. Sasik was the only other one awake. He would cough violantly every now and then which had Kotaro concerned.

"Hey Sasik, are you ok?" asked Kotaro.

"Why yes, im fine, thanks for asking".

"It's just that-".

"My coughing? Thats just me, im getting to old you know".

"Nah, your not that old" joked Kotaro.

At that moment, Kotaro's stomach rumbled. He quickly placed his hands on his stomach to cover up the sound.

"Hehe, looks like your hungry".

"Well...I haven't really eating anything all day".

"I would love to offer you some food but we were in such a rush that we forgot to grab enough supplies. We finished the last of it before we rescued you".

Kotaro turned to the heavily barricaded door, there was no signs that the undead had broken through the front door.

"Maybe I can go down there and get some more supplies" suggested Kotaro.

"No no, I couldn't do that. Your just a young boy".

"Oh, im more than just a boy" smirked Kotaro as he approched the door.

"Well, if you insist, let me hel yo-" Sasik was silenced when he saw Kotaro easily removing the heavy objects away from the door.

"Ah, how did you...".

Kotaro blankly looked at the old man, wondering why he was so suprised.

"Nevermind, good luck".

Kotaro slowly opened the door and peeked out the small gap avaliable, there was little light but enough to see. Just as he was about to walk out, Sasik quickly spoke.

"Oh wait, I don't know if this will be helpful but we had a small dog. One of those blasted things bit her and she died right infront of our eyes".

Kotaro tilted his head and moaned.

"Ohhh great..." whispered Kotaro as he proceeded down the narrow hallway.

He heard the door shut behind him, atleast Sasik had the common sense to shut the door just incase. Each room he passed he would close the door incase the infected dog was hiding in one of them. It didn't take long before he made it to the stairs. Straight away Kotaro could see blood prints at the bottom of the stairs.

"Jees, the things I do...".

He took the first step and straight away a long creak screeched into Kotaro's ears. He tightly closed his eyes as the creak faintly faided away. He slowly took the next step and looked over the railings, there was nothing in his sights. He finally made his way down the rest of the stairs and ended up at the bottom, a few inches away from the front door. As Kotaro examined it, he noticed the door had dents in it, a sign that the undead attempted to break in. He turned his attention to the blood prints that lead into the kitchen.

"Great, the one thing im trying to avoid is in the place I need to go in".

Kotaro cautiously made his way into the kitchen, fist's up and expecting something to jump out at him. The first few steps were quite but didn't convince Kotaro to drop his guard.

"I should have asked where they kept the food...".

He reached the cupboards, he would open one then quickly look behind him.

"Plates...cups...where's the damn food".

He reached the last cupboard and opened it. Kotaro chuckled as the cupboard contained piles of food. Just as he was about to start grabbing, he heard light footsteps dash across the floor behind him. As he turned, he saw a blur rush into the front room.

"This things giving me more trouble than those things out there".

He walked away from the open cupboard, slowly tiptoeing into the front room. The room was the perfect place to hide in, loose furniture everywhere, open doors, empty boxes to sit in. It was basically an ambush Kotaro knew about. He was standing in the middle of the room now, the only light was coming from the front window. Kotaro turned his head side to side, there was something dashing around him, but where?

Suddenly lightning flashed through the window followed by thunder.

_"Negi was right, a storm was coming. It just took it's time" _thought Kotaro.

Kotaro turned around, the lightning flashed through the window, revealing the room. The split second of light was all Kotaro needed before being freaked out by something.

"Th-The blood prints are...on the wall!".

All around Kotaro, tiny blood prints were stained on the wall and ceiling. Kotaro started to twitch as he back away.

"Just what king of dog is this thing?".

He stood under the door way, desprately trying to spot the infected dog. Kotaro suddenly felt something hit his head, something wet and sloppy. He slowly used his hand to to wipe the slime of and check what it was. Red goo ran down his finger. Kotaro quickly gasped as he looked up. There, hanging on top of the doorway, was the small cut up dog, growling at Kotaro as it's eyes shined bright red. It quickly dropped down, Kotaro pushed himself back, narrowly avoiding the dog and landing on his back. There was no time to think as the small beast immediantly charged itself at Kotaro. He quickly rolled to the side and jumped up. By the time he turned to try and attack the dog, it was gone again.

"For a small dog, this thing is pretty challenging. Fast and sneaky".

Kotaro looked around again, now that he knew what he was up against, he didn't have a hard time trying to find the dog. He found it crawling on the side wall, making it's way up to Kotaro. He quickly responded by using instant movement and grabbing the dogs neck and pinning it to the wall. The dog ferociously growled and barked, Kotaro was struggling to keep hold of it.

"Bah, I hate doing this. Must I really kill my own kind to survive?" whispered Kotaro.

Kotaro hesitated for a moment, he watched as the dog started to yelp, which hurt Kotaro's ears. He turned away with grief as he tightened his grip. His hand shook like crazy as a tear came in Kotaro's eye. It happened quick and painless, a faint snap was heard and Kotaro released his grip.

"Im sorry" whispered Kotaro.

**

* * *

**

Saturday 2:44AM - The Library First Floor

Most of the group were sleeping. There was no need for any watches since there was no chance the undead were going to break through the door. That didn't stop Mana from staying up though, she was patrolling the library. The one thing on her mind was when they were going to remove the body from the bathroom. She was feeling disapointed in herself for not helping Setsuna chase Akiras. Mana spotted someone who was awake, it was Zazie.

_"No suprise there" _thought Mana.

Just as she was about to walk past her, Zazie stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"What's wrong" asked Zazie.

"It's nothing".

"If it's nothing then you can tell me".

Zazie got Mana there.

"I can't deal with all this. For all we know, Kotaro and Akiras could be in trouble or even dead. Everything is going wrong for us".

"Wrong".

"Huh?".

"Your wrong. You have managed to keep so many of us alive with your leadership and now were safe".

"But...Kotaro and Akiras are gone because of me. Yor hurt because of me, I should have checked the body before letting you guard it. Kazumi, Satsuki and Satomi are dead because of me".

"No there not. You can't be everywhere at once. There lives were in there hands, not yours. Stop blaming yourself for everything" growled Zazie as she started to walk away.

Mana just watched her, Zazie always knew how to help people out. Mana felt alot better knowing that Zazie believed in her.

**

* * *

**

**Saturday 2:44AM - The Library Second Floor**

Negi was quitely standing at the window, watching just incase Kotaro and Akiras tried to make there way back. He didn't notice that Nodoka was approching him from behind.

"N-Negi Sensei" whispered Nodoka.

Negi jumped with suprise.

"Ah, Nodoka".

"Sorry sensei, I didn't mean to scare you".

"No worries Nodoka, how are you doing?".

"Im ok...I just came over to see if you were ok".

"Im holding out, a little worried about Kotaro and Akiras".

"M-me to".

There was an awkward silence. Negi then decided to tell Nodoka his plan for the morning.

"So uh Nodoka, I need to ask you something".

"Uh...Y-yes N-N-Negi?".

"Tommorow, when I scout out for Kotaro and Akiras. I can take someone else with me and I was wondering...if you wouldn't mind helping me out".

"Ehh! Y-You want m-me to sit on your s-staff with y-you a-a-and...".

"Yes, I think you would be perfect with your artifact...and other things".

"O-other things?".

"Uh! Anyways...do you mind?".

"Not at all".

"Great, you should get some sleep".

"I wish I could...It's hard because im a little scared".

"Oh...oh dear. Would it help if I was there to keep you safe?".

"Ehhh! Y-you wa-want to..Uh..".

"Come on, lets go".

Negi started to walk with Nodoka, both of them were nervous becuase of the same reasons.

* * *

**Heres Chapter 17!**

**Don't forget to vote on my poll to decide which couple I should write about in my next story! (It's a Love/Romantic Story)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	18. A True Friend

******_I do not in anyway own any content related to Mahou Sensei Negima, this is a fan made story_**

**Saturday 8:00AM - The Library First Floor**

It was morning, With the exception of Negi, Nodoka and Chisame, everyone else was on the first floor by order of Mana. They were all in the middle, near the stairs since on one side of the building was an undead corpse and on the otherside was the barricaded door. Most of them could see Negi and Nodoka walking past the top of the stairs, they all commented.

"I wonder what Negi's going to do" asked Akira.

"Thats not what im wondering, I want to know why Nodoka's up there with him" replied Misora.

"I hope there not going to do anything dangerous" said Chizuru.

"Dangerous! I can't let my Negi run out there!" screeched Ayaka.

Mana and Setsuna were blocking the first stairs, Kaede and Ku Fei were blocking the other stairs across the building.

"I need you all to calm down. I can promise you that both of them are going to be fine" informed Mana.

"How do you know?" argued Ayaka.

"Trust me".

"We have been trusting you all this time, now look where we are!" shouted Ayaka.

The comment hit Mana hard, she faintly sighed and made "Ah" sounds, trying to think of a response.

"Ah...Zazie, take over for a moment" whispered Mana as she walked away from the group. Everyone turned to Ayaka.

"That wasn't necessary Ayaka" growled Asuna.

"She's tried her hardest to keep us safe and you rejected her hard work" interrupted Setsuna.

"Yeah, that was mean" said Fuuka.

"You should apologize" said Fumika.

Ayaka covered her face with frustration, she turned to Mana's direction.

"Ok!...ok...I admit that I went to far, I shouldn't have questioned Mana's work. I wouldn't be able to do any better...".

She started to walk, trying to catch up with Mana who had a head start. With the speed Ayaka was going at, it didn't take long before Mana was in her view.

"Mana! wait!"

Ayaka placed her hand on Mana's shoulder. They both stopped.

"Im sorry, I truely am. I didn't mean to hurt you" cried Ayaka.

It took a moment before Mana turned around. Ayaka's stress level went down as soon as she saw that Mana had a smile on her face.

"I accept your apology Ayaka, I am also sorry for worrying you".

"That's ok, I over reacted. Let's go back and wait for Negi together".

"I...I like that" whispered Mana.

They both walked side by side, back over to the group where they all awaited the two.

"Look! There coming back!" shouted Fuuka.

"I think there friends again!" shouted Fumika.

Mana immediantly signalled Zazie, allowing her to leave her guard and let Mana resume hers.

"So what now Mana?" asked Haruna.

"We wait and hope my friends...For that it all we can do" replied Mana.

Across the long hall, Kaede and Ku Fei watched the group.

"They may be unique in there own way but..." said Ku.

"But they don't know how to control there emotions and temper De Gozaru" informed Kaede.

"Exactly! Im worried that one of them's going to go crazy or something like that".

"Hehe, you and your wacky thoughts. I doubt that thought. As long as we have each other De Gozaru, our sane level should stay up high".

Ku Fei turned her attention to the door.

"Do you really think the door will hold?" asked Ku.

"It's not the door im worried about, we have 28 people to feed and the only supplies we have are the items Negi and Kotaro brought. I have been keeping count on what were using and these supplies will last us another day, two days if were lucky" replied Kaede.

"Really! Yikes, were in trouble...".

"Indeed we are, I haven't informed Mana yet, it would be best to wait until Negi gets back with some good news, that way im not piling more problems onto Mana's shoulders".

"That's if Negi does come back with good news".

"Ah, thats true...But if I know Kotaro right, he should be just fine. As for Akiras...we can only hope De Gozaru".

**

* * *

**

Saturday 8:00AM - The Library Second Floor

Negi and Nodoka walked down the long hallway. Nodoka noticed the group of class 3-A down the stairs, all gossiping and discussing about her and Negi. She quickly started to panic as she wondered what they were talking about. Negi on the other hand took no notice of them, he was busy consentrating on Chisame, who was leaning on the wall next to the window Negi was going to fly out off. They both approched her.

"Ah, Chisame. Shouldn't you be on the first floor with the rest of the group?" asked Negi.

"Whether Mana likes it or not, she's not the boss of me. Besides...someone needs to keep watch for anything strange. I seriously have nothing better to do so why not just join in" replied Chisame.

She turned to Nodoka who was still looking nervous and shaking like crazy.

"So, your taking her?".

It was rude, but Chisame had no intention on apologizing.

"Ah...well, yes" replied Negi.

"No suprise there".

"What do you mean?".

"Do I really have to tell you?".

It took Negi a moment to realise what she meant but Nodoka noticed straight away.

"N-n-no no, it's not like-". Nodoka wa interrupted by Chisame.

"Calm down Nodoka, I was just joking. I know why your taking her. It's the artifact she has, am I right?".

They both nodded, they were in sync when they did it which just raised Chisame's joke even more.

"Jees, a joke...more like reality" whispered Chisame.

"Huh?" said Negi.

"Nothing...well, you should get going. I'v held you up long enough".

"Ah, yes. Thanks Chisame".

"Thanks? Your thanking me for holding you up you little brat...Guh, just go" growled Chisame.

Negi rubbed the back of his head with confusion, Nodoka just stood here, still making it obvious that she was nervous. Negi opened the window wide and readied his staff. He placed one leg over it and sat on the wooden staff.

"Ok Nodoka, just sit on it like I am. Hold onto my waist if you need to" explained Negi.

Nodoka quickly hesitated and started to panic again.

"Ehh..uh..w-waist..b-but".

"Oh for the love of..." said Chisame as she pushed Nodoka onto the staff. Nodoka immediantly felt like she was about to fall and wrapped her arms around Negi's waist, squeezing tight.

"Gah..No-Nodoka...abit...too tight!" screeched Negi.

Nodoka then realised what she was doing. She quickly released her grip and her face glowed bright red. Negi made a small "Hehe" sound as he noticed Nodoka's embaressment.

"Will you two just go already!" shouted Chisame with annoyance.

Negi didn't stall any longer, Chisame's anger was enough to race him and Nodoka out the room and over the hordes of undead. Negi looked down at the sick creatures, almost all of them were staring up at them and reaching out to grab them.

"Were so high up and yet they still try to grab us" said Negi.

Nodoka was balancing herself on Negi's staff, paying no attention to the undead. She would rather keep her eyes away from the horde, which was hard since they were almost everywhere. The only thing she could look at was

_"N-Negi sensei..."._

"Ok Nodoka, lets bring your artifact out and start searching".

"Y-yes Negi sensei".

Nodoka held out her hands and shouted the magic word.

"Adeat!" shouted Nodoka.

A blast of smoke bursted out of Nodoka's hands and the magical mind reading book appeared.

"Ok, what should I ask Negi?".

"Ask Kotaro or Akiras where they are, hopefully they'll hear it and the book will tell us".

Nodoka nodded, she wasn't use to shouting but was going to try her best. She tightened the grip on her book as she took a deep breath.

"KOTARO! AKIRAS! WHERE ARE YOU!" screamed Nodoka.

The loud sound hurt Negi's ears but he didn't react incase Nodoka noticed. They waited for a few moments but nothing appeared, Negi continued to fly through the steets.

"Try again Nodoka" groaned Negi, preparing for the shout.

**

* * *

**

Saturday - 8:00AM - Ivary Street House Number 14

Akiras was happily sleeping, her head was slumped against Evangelines lap.

_"I don't even remember how she managed to convince me to let her sleep on my lap, this kids good..." _thought Evangeline.

Evangeline started banging the back of her head against the wall, she wasn't enjoying this at all.

"Wait a minute, im Evangeline, The Queen Of Night, The Puppet Master! Why am I letting this girl control me?".

Evangeline jerked Akiras head of her, waking her up.

"Ah, uh...wh-whats going on?" whimpered Akiras.

"Time to wake up brat".

"I-it is?".

"Did I stutter? Get up" growled Evangeline.

Akiras slowly rose to her feet, she looked better but still felt ill.

"Uhh, I still feel weird".

"This information is useful to me...why?".

"_Hehe, that's it. Show her that you don't care" _thought Evangeline.

Akiras was a little confused, first Evangeline was mean, then nice and now she's mean again.

"C-can I have something to eat?"

"Sure, kitchens over there...".

Akiras looked into the kitchen, then back to Evangeline.

"I...I can't reach the cupboards".

"It's not rocket science, grab a chair!" growled Evangeline.

Akiras flinched when Evangeline shouted at her, she opened her mouth but no words came out. Evangeline simply ignored her.

"M-My mum would g-get me s...something".

"Look kid, Im not your servent, im not someone you can run up to and expect a hug because your upset. Face the facts, your going to have to learn how to take care of yourself because im going now" explained Evangeline.

Akiras watched as Evangeline approched the door, she quickly dashed up to Evangeline and grabbed her leg. The action irritated Evangeline even more.

"Get of me!".

"No! Im sorry! I wont be a bother anymore!".

"Arghh, I can't take you anymore!".

Evangeline thrusted her leg foward and threw Akiras of her, she accidently bumped Akiras head against wall, something Evangeline didn't mean to do. Akiras quickly placed one of her hands on the back of her head and whimpered loudly. She looked up at Evangeline and started to heavily sniff, trying to hold in the tears. All Evangeline did was watch as Akiras made her way to the stairs.

_"W-Wait a minute...What is this, I...I feel terrible inside. I would have laughed if it were Negi or Kotaro or anyone but...I didn't. Whats wrong with me! I should be enjoying this! I want the feeling to stop! How do I make it stop! Gah! What is so special about this girl! Why can't I just watch her suffer! I am Evangeline the vampire! Why is this happening! Make it stop!"_

Evangeline punched the wall beside her. She tightly clenched her fist's with frustration. She turned to the stairs and approched the first step. As she looked up, she could see Akiras sitting on the top step, her hands were over her face as she leaned over.

_"This is making me feel even worse, it has something to do with that girl, could it be that I...no no no, Argh, this is making me suffer, I know what I must do"._

Evangeline took the first step and stretched out her arms, Akiras could hear Evangeline approching and looked up. Evangeline was a few steps away now, she had a crazed expression on her face. Akiras slowly backed away until the wall blocked her, she placed her arms over each other, trying to block Evangeline.

"Go away! Please!" cried Akiras.

She closed her eyes and looked away, preparing for the worse. Unexpectedly, she felt Evangelines arm's go around her and her head rest against her shoulder. As Akiras looked up, she knew what Evangeline was doing. A simple hug, something Evangeline had never experianced before.

"Im sorry" whispered Evangeline.

Akiras was very suprised, she never expected this from Evangeline. She placed her arms around Evangeline and dived her head into her shoulder, crying out the tears she kept in.

**

* * *

**

Saturday 8:00AM - Ivary Street House Number 38

Kotaro was patiently waiting for his rescue to arrive, it didn't take long before the other 3 in the room woke up.

"Uh..oh Kotaro. When did you wake up?" asked Lesora.

"Around 6AM".

"What! you only slept for 3-4 hours?" panicked Sasik.

"That's all I needed" replied Kotaro.

Before anyone else could speak, Kotaro's ears picked up a faint shout.

"Kotaro! Where are you" shouted the voice.

_"If I didn't know any better, that sounded like Nodo...ahh haa! good plan guys" _thought Kotaro.

* * *

**Heres Chapter 18. I must say that I LOVED writing this chapter, especially the Evangeline and Akiras bit.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	19. The Struggle's Ahead

**Saturday 8:06AM - Ivary Street**

"AKIRAS! WHERE ARE YOU!" screamed Nodoka.

Negi was slowly going deaf, begging for something to show up on the book.

"It's no use Negi, nothing's coming up".

Negi moaned with sorrow. The fact that his ears could pop at any second wasn't helping.

"One last time Nodoka, make it your loudest shout" groaned Negi.

Nodoka took another deep breath but took her time letting the loud screech come out, leaving Negi to flinch every few seconds because he was expecting the ear splitting scream.

"KOTARO! WHERE ARE YOU" screeched Nodoka.

She looked down at the book, hoping for anything. At first nothing appeared which made Nodoka's heart race.

"Anything?" asked Negi.

Just as Nodoka was about to give the bad news, a picture started to form itself in the book followed by text.

"Ah! Negi! Something's coming up!" shouted Nodoka exitenly.

In the book was a cartoony picture of Kotaro and 3 other people. The text under it was barely visable but Nodoka could read it.

_"Where am I? Well...im in a house of course. These three nice people saved me"._

"Kotaro's alive! He's in one of these houses with 3 other people" noted Nodoka.

"Thats great! All we have to do now is find Akiras and then we can search the houses" replied Negi.

Nodoka then noticed that something else appeared on the book.

_Nodoka, if your reading this, I want you to find and rescue Akiras first, I maaaayy have lost her while trying to get back"._

_"_Oh, Kotaro lost Akiras while trying to escape, he wants us to find and rescue her first".

"If thats what he wants then so be it. I just hope Akiras is ok. Lets keep asking the question.

Nodoka prepared to shout again.

"AKIRAS! WHERE ARE YOU!".

**

* * *

**

Saturday 8:06AM - Ivary Street House Number 14

"Im sorry" whispered Evangeline as she continued to keep hold of Akiras.

They were both at the top of the stairs, Akiras was still crying on Evangeline's shoulder.

_"I...I'v never felt this before. The bad feelings gone but now...I feel weird inside"._

"I don't want you telling anyone about this" sighed Evangeline.

Akiras took her head of Evangelines shoulder and looked up, tears were still dripping down her cheeks. Evangeline placed her hand on the side of Akiras head and used her thumb to wipe the tears off.

"I-I-I miss m-my m-mum" sobbed Akiras.

"I know you do. I want you to know that im here for you. Not as a servent of course...but as a friend".

Suddenly a loud scream got there attention.

"AKIRAS! WHERE ARE YOU!".

Evangeline recognised the voice straight away, with Akiras still in her arms, they both approched the window. Evangeline peered through and saw Negi and Nodoka flying up high. She quickly opened the window.

"Will you quite down!" shouted Evangeline.

It took Negi and Nodoka a few moments to spot Evangeline, but as soon as they did, they immediantly flew up to them.

"Evangeline! Akiras! Im glad your ok!" shouted Negi.

"Right, you found us. Now what are you going to do about it?" asked Evangeline.

"Uh, well...Im going to take Nodoka back to the library and then come back for Akiras".

Without warning, a large snapping sound came from down the stairs. Evangeline looked down from the window and saw the undead entering the house.

"Negi you idiot! Your attracting the undead over here!" screeched Evangeline.

"Ah, quick! Put Akiras on the staff!".

"Don't be stupid. You and I both know that staff can't carry anymore weight" growled Evangeline.

Before Evangeline could make a move, the first undead reached the top of the stairs. She quickly turned and Forced Akiras behind her.

"Get away from here you brat, you keep attracting the blasted things here!".

"But Evangeline!" replied Negi.

"Don't make me push you off that staff, I said go!".

Negi hesitated, he looked at Nodoka who was trembling with fear. Finally he backed away from the window. Evangeline looked down at Akiras who had her arms wrapped tightly around Evangelines waist.

"Jump onto my back and hold on tight" ordered Evangeline as she leaned down.

"Uh-wh-what are y-you going to do?".

"Just trust me" smiled Evangeline.

The smile was all the convincing she needed, Akiras hopped onto her back and Evangeline slowly made her way out the window, there was a small sidewalk that she stood on. Evangeline had to be careful not drop Akiras or herself while at the same time trying to walk across the slim sidewalk. Akiras berried her head into Evangeline's back, causing uncomfert for her. Just as she took the next few steps, an undead leaned out the open window and reached out for Evangeline. It groaned as it attempted to jump at Akiras, only to miss and fall to the ground.

"Im scared!" cried Akiras.

"Were almost at the next house, just hold on a little longe-"

Part of the sidewalk then crumbled, causing Evangeline to lose balance and almost drop down. She quickly grabbed onto the window seal with one hand while swinging back and forth. Akiras lost her balance and started to fall back. She loudly screamed as she was about to land on top of the undead. She suddenly felt something on her ankle. She was now hanging upside down, a few inches away from the undead's reach. Akiras briefly looked up to see what was holding her up. It was Evangeline, one hand on the window seal and the other tightly around her ankle.

Evangeline struggled to hold on. It wasn't because Akiras was heavy, it was because of the way she was positioned. Her waist was twisting to much and her hand holding Akiras up was stretched out to far.

"Ah! Damn this hurts! Just hold on!" shouted Evangeline.

Her arms started to shake like crazy. Akiras tried so hard to pull herself up but it was no use. She dangled there, staring at the creatures that took her mum away from her. Slowly but painfully, Evangeline pulled Akiras higher up until she had a ferm grip on the the window seal aswell.

"Cli-Gah! Climb through the window!" ordered Evangeline.

Akiras attempted to push, pull and lift the window with no success.

"It's locked!" cried Akiras.

With one quick look, Evangeline used her already damaged arm to repeatedly punch the window. It took more hit's than it would have but the glass finally smashed. Akiras quickly rolled through the window. Evangeline still hung onto the sidewalk, struggling to pull herself in. Akiras assisted her by pulling on Evangelines cloths. She slowly dragged herself through the smashed window, accidently ripping her cloths on the broken glass still standing on the window. Her body slumped to the floor and they both breathed heavily.

Akiras could see that Evangeline was in pain. Where the cloths ripped from the glass, blood started to emerge. Akiras immediantly leaned down beside's Evangelines body. She slowly examined her from head to toe before lying next to her and placing her arm over Evangelines chest. Akiras quitely started to cry.

"I-It's my fault! Im sorry! Please don't die!" sobbed Akiras.

Evangeline tilted her head to the side and faintly laughed.

"Wh-what are y-y-you talking about? It's just a f-few stratches...and possibly a sprained arm. N-No worries...these should he-heal by tommorow".

"Wh-What! Really! But how?" replied Akiras cheerfully.

"Th-Theres this t-thing about me, i'll t-tell you later".

Akiras shifted closer to her so that her head leaned against Evangelines shoulder. Luckily the shoulder was on Evangeline's good arm so she didn't feel any pain and responded by putting her arm around Akiras waist.

"Y-You don't just look like my mum. You also smell and act like her, well, the good side of her" smiled Akiras.

_"Jees, I may aswell just be your mum" _

"Is that so?" questioned Evangeline.

"Yes...a-are those people going to come back?".

"I presume they would, I just hope there not dumb enough to get us almost killed again".

"Will you be at the library aswell?".

"I'll make my way back, I need to sort something in my life out first".

The two patiently laid on the floor, huddled together and waiting.

**

* * *

**

Saturday 8:06AM - Ivary Street House Number 38

Kotaro was relieved to know that he will be rescued soon and that Akiras will be in safe hands. What he was worried about was how they were going to rescue him and hopefully the other 3. He was sure that if Negi came on his staff or Chachamaru came to pick them up, Sasik, Lesora and Yatsun would be freaked out and Negi' secret would be revealed.

_"I seriously hope that there smart enough not to do what I think there going to do" _thought Kotaro.

He turned to the other 3 who were happily using the supplies Kotaro brought up for them.

"Were going to be escaping soon, I suggest you all get ready" suggested Kotaro.

"What? How do you know that?" asked Yatsun.

"I just do, ok?" replied Kotaro.

It was bothering Kotaro, Yatsun seemed to be the type of guy that would run away instead on helping.

"So, are you all related?" asked Kotaro.

"Me and Lesora are, Yatsun was a survivor in this horror and seeked refuge in our home" answered Sasik.

_"Better keep an eye on Yatsun" _thought Kotaro.

**

* * *

**

Saturday 8:09AM - The Library Second Floor

Chisame patiently waited at the open window, bored out of her mind. It wasn't long before she was joined by Mana.

"Arn't you suppose to be on the first floor?" questioned Mana.

"Arn't you sppose to be guarding the stairs?" replied Chisame.

"Fair enough, what are you doing?".

"Keeping a look out for Negi or anything interesting...".

"And have you seen anything interesting?".

"No, this town was never interesting anyway".

Just as Chisame finished her sentance, Negi raced around the corner, Nodoka was barely holding on.

"Ah, here he comes" informed Chisame.

As he roamed closer, Chisame noticed that Negi wasn't slowing down.

"Slow down you brat...I said Slow down!" shouted Chisame.

She quickly ducked as Negi dashed through the window, screeching to a halt.

"Negi! Did you find anything?" asked Mana.

Chisame staggered to her feet with shock.

"What were you trying to do! Take my head off? I told you to slow down!" complained Chisame.

"Sorry Chisame, I had no time to slow down. Both Kotaro and Akiras are safe. Kotaro is hiding out with 3 other people in a house and Akiras is with Evangeline. Unfortuatly the undead broke in the house they were hiding in. Luckily they made it to the next house. Im going to go and get them all" explained Negi.

"Wait Negi! You can rescue Akiras using your staff but as for Kotaro and the 3 strangers. We need to think of something for them" noted Mana.

"Why?".

"Think about it, can we trust 3 strangers knowing your secret?".

"True...ok, I'll get Akiras and then we can think of a plan for Kotaro"

Nodoka stumbled of the staff where she and Negi met eyes again.

"Eh, uh...Thank you for your assistance Nodoka, I had fun".

"Ehh? No no, I-It was my pleasure".

They both blushed at each other, although it didn't last long when Chisame bonked Negi on the head hard.

"Hello? Little girl in danger! Get out there you little cockroach!" growled Chisame.

Negi quickly jumped back onto his staff and took off, leaving behind a gust of wind that messed up Chisame's hair.

"I truely wonder why I help him" whispered Chisame.

* * *

**Heres Chapter 19. I kinda struggled to write this one, don't know why but Meh, it's done now.**

**Don't forget to vote on my poll on my profile deciding which couple I should write about in my next story! (It's a love/romantic story)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	20. Starting The Rescue!

******_I do not in anyway own any content related to Mahou Sensei Negima, this is a fan made story_**

**Saturday 8:15AM - Ivary Street House Number 14**

It was quite, too quite. Akiras hated the silence, it overwhelmed the moment she should be enjoying with Evangeline.

"Evangeline, I don't want to go" whispered Akiras.

"What?" replied Evangeline.

"I don't want to leave your side, your all that I have left. You have done so much for me and all I have done is cause you pain, I can't leave you like this".

"Listen ki-...Akiras. I wont be gone for long, these wounds will heal and those thing's wont attack me. I promise you that you will see me again".

"W-Why wont they attack you?".

"Like I said before, there's something about me but i'll tell you when were back at the library".

Evangeline then felt Negi's presence approching, she quickly shifted herself onto her knee's and stared at the window. Akiras looked up at Evangeline, she noticed the way her eyes sharply consentrated on nothing but the window. As she turned, Negi flew infront of it, looking back and forth at Evangeline and Akiras.

"Evangeline! Are you ok?" asked Negi.

"Yeah yeah, don't start feeling sorry for me. Come on Akiras, on the staff" moaned Evangeline.

Akiras wasn't in a rush, she helped Evangeline to her feet and watched as she turned to her.

"Quickly" whispered Evangeline.

They could hear banging noises downstairs but took no notice of them. Akiras was more concerned about Evangeline, how was she going to get away? She very slowly turned to Negi who was respectfully waiting. Finally she took the first step, then another and another. She took her time but reached the window where Negi held out his hand. Akiras eyes glowed brightly as tear gleemed in the corner of her eye. Akiras unexpectedly ran back to Evangeline where she gave one last hug. Evangeline had her arms above her shoulders, suprised by Akiras action. She looked up at Negi who was closely watching Evangeline, seeing what she would do. Usually Evangeline would back away but now...now she didn't care what her allies or enemies thought. Evangeline hatched her arms around Akiras and embraced the hug. There they both stood, together, happy.

"Don't take too long...Ojou-Sama" whispered Akiras.

It was something Evangeline never felt before. She felt cold inside as the wind blew through her instead of around. The sun shined bright like a star as it's warm rays hit Evangeline. Her hole body started to tingle. It was as if her dark soul had opened up and embrace the light that shined upon her. A tear glowed bright as it appeared in Evangeline's eye, slowly but gracefully running down her cheek. The feeling of crying expressed her heart, her thoughts, her love.

The door was smashed in and the undead started to pour in. It took a while but the heart warming moment was finally broken up. Akiras swiftly turned and took Negi's hand, the staff lowered as soon as she sat on the staff. Negi and Akiras took one last look at Evangeline, Negi could feel Evangeline's change. He gave a slow nod to her, a sign of respect. Evangeline watched the two drift away, still feeling weird inside.

_"Ojou-sama...I have been called many things but not once have I been called something so special. I will be back, but I wont be different. Around everyone else, you are just another kid. When it's just the two of us. I am your mother and you are my daughter...and I will love you, whether you approve of me or not. I will be in your dreams, helping you out. I will be in the sky, watching over you. For you are my soul. Stay with me until the time is right, Akiras"._

She wiped the tear away and turned to the stairs. She could hear the undead groaning as they climbed over each other just to get to nothing. The constant noises irritated her as she stomped over to the top of the stairs. The undead looked up with there mouths open. With Evangeline in there sight, they had no reason to continue and turned back. Evangeline smirked.

"IM BACK, SIMPLETONS" laughed Evangeline.

**

* * *

**

Saturday 8:15AM - Ivary Street House Number 38

Kotaro watched as the two eldest, Sasik and Lesora, started packing up the remaining supplies while Yatsun just sat there. Kotaro was still unsure about him, he could feel the negative energy towards him and Yatsun. Kotaro walked up to Sasik.

"Yo, Sasik, do you know anything about Yatsun?" whispered Kotaro.

"Unfortauntly not, all we know is that he's not the brightest of people" replied Sasik.

"How so?".

"Well, the truth is we didn't let him into the house, he tried to bash the door down, thats when we let him in".

_"So that's why the door was cracked, because of him, not the undead" _thought Kotaro.

"Everytime we ask him something, he always changes the subject and blames us for just about everything. He blamed us for running out of supplies, he blamed us for the incident at the door, hell, he even blamed us for the outbreak outside".

"Really?" questioned Kotaro as he turned to Yatsun.

There eyes met, Yatsun glared at Kotaro.

"You talking about me again Sasik? Making up stories?" growled Yatsun.

"The man was simply asking for help, don't jump to conclusion's so quickly" replied Kotaro.

"Hey! You better watch yourself boy".

Kotaro ignored the comment, he could just shut him up with a quick punch but didn't want to scare Sasik or Lesona.

"Is help really coming?" asked Sasik.

"Yep, as we speak, there planning the rescue right now".

"Wow, what school did you go to again?".

"Mahora Acadamy".

"But...isn't that an all girls school?".

"It's a long story, you wouldn't understand".

"Ok, if you say so".

**

* * *

**

Saturday 8:16AM - The Library Second Floor

Mana, Chisame and Nodoka all waited by the window. Chisame was pacing back and forth while Mana and Nodoka silently stood still.

"So Chisame, I don't see you around much" noted Mana.

"I like to be alone, but if you must know, I spend most of my time on the second floor in the offices" replied Chisame.

"Why the offices?".

"It's the only place to have a computer, I usually read the books while I wait for the power to come back on".

"You do realise that there's no chance the power is going to come back on?" interrupted Nodoka.

"Hey, I can hope" replied Chisame.

A loud whoshing sound caught there attention, they looked out the window and spotted Negi and Akiras approching the window. Chisame immediantly back away from the window, afraid that Negi might almost hit here again.

He flew through the window and stopped, allowing Akiras to jump off. She felt nervous around them since most of her time was spent with Evangeline. The only other person should could feel safe with was Setsuna.

"Akiras, are you ok?" asked Mana.

"W-w-where's that lady...the one with the big sword" whimpered Akiras.

"Big sword? Ah, you mean Setsuna, she's over by the stairs" answered Mana.

Akiras didn't really feel any better, she wanted to see Evangeline.

"Eh...Nodoka, can you take Akiras to Setsuna?" asked Mana.

"Uh, y-yes, of course" whispered Nodoka.

Nodoka nervously approched Akiras and held out her hand. Akiras took her hand, but didn't enjoy the kindness, even if it was Nodoka. Negi watched the two walk down the hall.

"Well, my jobs done. Good luck rescuing Kotaro and blah blah" groaned Chisame as she made her way to the offices.

That left just Mana and Negi to think of a quick plan.

"So uh...lets think of a plan" said Negi.

"Kotaro's probably expecting us to come soon, we have to be quick".

They both thought long and hard. Neither of them could think of something so big on the spot.

"Eh, what about...no...no never mind" said Negi.

"What? Tell me".

"Look out there, the powerlines are all connected to each other. I was going to suggest that one of us pulled ourselves across them and get Kotaro and the other 3 but...will the powerlines hold the weight?" explained Negi.

"Perhapes, maybe it will hold one person at a time" replied Mana.

"The powes off so we should be safe from electrocution. Who's going to go?" asked Negi.

"You've done your part, i'll go" said Mana as she unequipped herself of all heavy items.

She took off her jacket and gently placed it against the floor, then she unclipped her belt, the weight on Mana dramatically decreased.

"I'll see you in a minute then" smiled Mana.

She reached out the window and grabbed the wire, it wasn't too thin but it wasn't too thick either. Mana wasn't worried, she used her legs to push herself out the window and swing her legs around the wire. Slowly but carefully she pulled herself across, passing the undead horde that was reaching out for her. The wind started to pick up and blow across the surrounding area. The wire started to race back and forth but Mana was determined to reach Kotaro. She reached the street that Kotaro was on but had no idea what house he was in, she started to shout his name, hoping that Kotaro would reply. As she pulled herself further down the street, Kotaro then revealed himself out the window in house number 38.

"Mana! Boy am I glad to see you" laughed Kotaro.

"Like wise, you should hurry and follow me on the powerlines. Only one person at a time or the lines will snap. As soon as I reach the next pylon, thats when the next person can go on" explained Mana.

She started to pull her way back, leaving Kotaro to decide who goes first.

"Ok guys, were going on the powerlines. Only one person at a time until that person gets to the next pylon, got it?" questioned Kotaro.

"Heh, I don't know about you guys but...thats a stupid idea" growled Yatsun.

"Fine, you can stay here while the undead break through the door" replied Kotaro.

"Woah woah, what?".

"They all know were in here now. It's only a matter of time before they break through".

"So you have given us no choice. I want you to go first then, just incase your plan messes up".

"Fine" replied Kotaro

He looked out the window and watched Mana pass the first pylon. He quickly jumped onto the wire, instead of using Mana's technique, Kotaro simply swung himself across the wires like a monkey. He reached the first pylon faster than Mana did, now he had to wait for her to reach the next one. It only took a few seconds before she did, Kotaro turned to the window and signalled Sasik before swinging himself over the next wire.

"Ok...It's safe. Lesora, I want you to go first" whispered Sasik.

"Ok, but you be right behind me, ok?" replied Lesora.

Yatsun was getting impatient, he still wasn't sure about the idea and decided to let Lesora proceed. It took a while but she managed to get herself on the wire. Using Mana's technique, she fearfully pulled herself across, unable to look back to check on Sasik. Lesora took the longest but eventully reached the next pylon. By the looks of it, Mana was already back and Kotaro was near the end.

Sasik was getting ready to go next, that was until Yatsun interrupted his preparations by stepping onto the window seal.

"Hey! I told my wife that I would be right behind her!" growled Sasik.

"Oh please old man, you can barely stand. What makes you think you can get across this thing?" replied Yatsun.

Just as he was about to reach out for the wire, Sasik grabbed a hold of Yatsun and tried to pull him back.

"I have had enough of you bossing me and Lesora around!" shouted Sasik.

"Gah, get off me you old piece of crap!".

Yatsun kicked Sasik back. He fell back and slammed against the door, Yatsun laughed with joy.

"I have wanted to do that to you since we met" smirked Yatsun.

Sasik groaned with pain and started to violantly cough again. Yatsun chuckled as he watched Sasik try to get back to his feet. Sasik looked up at Yatsun with hatred.

"Maybe not now, maybe not tommorow, but some day you will pay" growled Sasik.

Just as Yatsun was about to reply, a hand shot through the door and grabbed Sasik by the neck. The hand pulled Sasik into the door and attempted to smash him through it.

"YATSUN! HELP ME!" shouted Sasik.

Yatsun just stood there and watched.

"Sorry Sasik, your just not worth my time" whispered Yatsun as he jumped onto the wire.

He could hear screams and cries for help as he pulled himself across, a small smirk of evil was planted on his face.

Back at the library, Mana waited for Kotaro and the other 3. As expected, it didn't take Kotaro long to get back. As he dived through the window, Negi and Mana welcomed him back.

"Kotaro! Im so glad your ok!" said Negi.

"Hehe, it's gonna take more than that to keep us apart Negi. By the way, where's Akiras?" asked Kotaro.

"She's with Setsuna, safe and sound" interrupted Mana.

"That's great, Where was she hiding, how did she survive?" questioned Kotaro.

"She hid on the same street as you were but in another house across the street. Evangeline was mainly the one who kept her alive" informed Negi.

"Evangeline? Really? She must of hated that" laughed Kotaro.

"Uh...yeah, she certainly looked like she hated it" said Negi as he hesitated for a moment. Knowing Evangeline, she wouldn't want anyone else knowing what she did.

Kotaro turned back to the window, he saw Lesora approching.

"Great, thats one" whispered Kotaro.

Lesora reached the window where Kotaro and Mana helped her in, she looked pretty tired.

"T-Thank you" gasped Lesora.

"Im glad you made it, did you all decide who was going after you?" asked Kotaro.

"Sasik said that he would be right behind me".

Kotaro looked out the window again. No one was in sight.

_"He must just be taking his time" _thought Kotaro.

They all patiently waited, each passing second was a bigger worry for each of them. Finally someone emerged, someone Kotaro and Lesora didn't expect. It was Yatsun, he was quickly racing across the wires, trying to put on his best scared expression. As he reached the window, he rejected any offer for help and jumped into the window.

"Yatsun, Sasik's coming next isn't he?" asked Kotaro.

Yatsun stayed silent, Kotaro took a step closer to him.

"Yatsun...".

"Sasik's gone...He was preparing to go next but the undead broke though the door and got him. I tried to help, I really did, but there was too many. All I could do was escape" explained Yatsun.

"Yo-your joking...right?".

"Why would I joke about something like that?" growled Yatsun.

Kotaro silently stared at Yatsun before turning to Lesora. She had a stunned expression on her face as she stumbled back with disbelief.

"No...no no...That can't be...he..he couldn't have" cried Lesora.

Mana approched the old worn out women and placed her arm around her shoulder to comfert her. Yatsun turned and walked away, a smile slowly appeared as he approched the stairs.

"Hahaha...fools" whispered Yatsun.

* * *

**Heres Chapter 20. Man I love writing these things with Evangeline and Akiras. As for Yatsun, you'll just have to wait and see what devious things he has up his sleeves.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	21. The Psycho

********

Warning: This Chapter contains some light sexuel violance, You have been warned!

******_

* * *

_**

I do not in anyway own any content related to Mahou Sensei Negima, this is a fan made story

**Saturday 8:22AM - The Library Second Floor**

Kotaro sat against the wall, he didn't know that a man he knew for a day dieing would frustrate him so much. Something just didn't add up to him. Negi was close by, looking out the window. He could tell that something was bothering him.

"Negi, what's up?" asked Kotaro.

He completly ignored Kotaro.

"Negi?".

"Huh? Oh, sorry Kotaro. I was just thinking about something" replied Negi.

"So we both have something on our minds, we may aswell tell each other".

"You first" smirked Negi.

"Heh, fine. Something about Yatsun's story doesn't add up. Why was Sasik by the door in the floor place if he was suppose to go after Lesona? I think something happened between them" explained Kotaro.

"Lets not jump to conclusions, we have no proof that anything went on between them".

"True, but it's the way he acts around us. Yatsun is the type of guy that you would expect to see in a prison cell. When he told me what happened to Sasik, I could feel something was wrong. The way he said it, the way he expressed his emotions. It wasn't like him at all".

"Well, were just going to have to keep our eye on him".

It went silent, Kotaro was waiting for Negi's story.

"Well...what's your problem?" asked Kotaro.

"Oh, right. Well, it's about Evangeline".

"Guh, what did she do now?" groaned Kotaro.

"Suprisenly nothing bad or selfish, you see-"

"Hold it right there, if it has something to do with Evangeline doing something nice then I'd prefere not to know" chuckled Kotaro.

Negi laughed with Kotaro, it was the first time in a while where they actully laughed at something together.

* * *

Yatsun was by the stairs, he could hear the nearby laughter of Negi and Kotaro, it irritated him. He looked across the hall where Mana and Lesona were standing. He decided to approch them. Mana could hear his footsteps but took no notice, Lesona was still upset and Mana intended to comfert her.

"Hey uh...Lesona, im sorry about Sasik and all that crap, he was a good...a good man".

Lesona didn't reply, she didn't even look at Yatsun, he took this as a sign of disrespect.

"Hey, a simple thanks would be nice" growled Yatsun.

Mana glared at him, he felt the discomfert coming from her and took a step back.

"So uh, whats your name girl" asked Yatsun.

"Mana, you?".

"Yatsun, hopefully you can remember that because I hate repeating herself".

He started to annoy Mana, she slowly opened her jacket and revealed the pistol in her side pocket. Yatsun took Mana's action as a threat and took another step back.

"Huh...so where did you get that?".

Mana could see the fear in his eyes, she didn't want to scare him, just to warn him.

"None of your business, it's out of bullets anyway" lied Mana.

The tension in Yatsun decreased, he turned his back to her and let out a small laugh.

"So really your just trying to look tough, I understand kid, I was once like you" smirked Yatsun.

Mana was tempted to hit Yatsun, but with Lesona still in a bad state, she decided that he wasn't worth it. As Yatsun walked away, he asked a quick question.

"So, how many more of you are here?" questioned Yatsun.

"Go downstairs and check for yourself" replied Mana.

"Damn kids, can't give a straight answer..." whispered Yatsun.

He approched the stairs and could already hear voices. As he took the first few steps down, a number of class 3-A appeared, suprising him.

_"Theres so many of them, how did they manage to survive! Well, atleast most of them are girls" _thought Yatsun as a grin appeared on his face.

He reached the bottom of the stairs where everyone stared at him, it made Yatsun feel like he was intruding.

"What? Never seen a survivor before?" growled Yatsun.

Suddenly Takahata appeared, the sight of him angered Yatsun.

"Actully we have, little Akiras over here was our first survivor" smiled Takahata.

"It was a rhetorical question dumbass, even you should of known that" roared Yatsun.

"Oh, im sorry for getting the wrong idea. Please forgive me" replied Takahata.

"Yeah yeah whatever" said Yatsun as he made his way through the group.

Mostly everyone was still staring at him. Yatsun took notice of people that looked like a threat to him. He walked passed Chachamaru and halted to a stop before turning back around.

"What the heck are you suppose to be? It's not halloween girly".

"Correct, It is not Halloween" replied Chachamaru.

"Are you trying to mock me?".

"No, I am simply supporting you statement".

Yatsun was confused at that point, he stared at Chachamaru before he continued walking. He reached the corner of the room where Setsuna and Akiras were standing. Yatsun immediantly took notice of Setsuna's sword.

_"Im surrounded by freaking school children armed with guns and huge swords"._

He approched Setsuna and Akiras.

"So, who are you two?" asked Yatsun.

"Im Setsuna and this is Akiras" responded Setsuna.

"Tsk, what's with the huge sword?".

"It's my weapon I use to protect my friends".

"I can see that...".

He looked down at Akiras who was waiting there silently.

"So kid, wheres your parents?" asked Yatsun.

Akiras quickly looked at him, he twitched as Akiras lips trembled and her eyes filled up with tears.

"M-M-My p-parents?" sobbed Akiras. She plunged her face into Setsuna's leg.

Setsuna moved Akiras away from Yatsun and placed her arms over her. Setsuna turned to Yatsun with anger.

"You had to ask..." growled Setsuna.

"Jees, sorry for trying to start a conversation" replied Yatsun.

He started to walk up to Takahata, the man he griefed the most after one sentance.

"Ok, so we started off bad. Lets try this again. Im Yatsun".

"Im Takamichi".

"Tell me, how did all of you survive?".

"Oh, well...we have a group of skillful students that transported everyone here safely, thats it really" replied Takahata.

"Thats it? I find that hard to believe" said Yatsun as he made his way to the stairs.

He sat on the first step, it wasn't long before he was interrupted by the twins.

"Hey mr, whats your name?" asked Fuuka and Fumika together.

"Yatsun, what are you two suppose to be, twins?".

"Yep" replid Fuuka.

"Uh huh" replied Fumika.

"Tell me, why are you all on the first floor?" asked Yatsun.

"Mana told everyone to stay down here" said Fuuka.

"Although we saw Chisame stay in the office, I think she's still in there" said Fumika.

_"Hmm, really? I may just have to give her a visit" _thought Yatsun.

"You two have been very helpful" grinned Yatsun.

He rose to his feet and started to make his way up the stairs, leaving Fuuka and Fumika to ponder there thought's about him. He was near the top of the stairs and crouched down, attempting to be sneaky as he reached the top. He looked around the second floor and saw Mana, Lesona, Kotaro and Negi paying no attention to the stairs.

_"This is to easy. Chisame here I come"._

Yatsun quitely walked down the seemingly dark and empty hall where the offices where. He took one quick look behind him just incase, there was no one in sight. He peeked through the first office window, it was empty. He proceeded to the next office and peered through the window again. This time he saw something. It was Chisame, she was quitely sitting on a chair trying to read a book.

"_Darn, she's facing the door, there goes my suprise attack"._

Yatsun straightened up and attempted to look suprised. He opened the office door and walked in.

"Oh, im sorry. I didn't know anyone was in here" whispered Yatsun.

Chisame just stared at him, having no idea who he was.

"Uh, who are you?" asked Chisame.

"My apologize, Im Yatsun, one of the survivors that was rescued with your friend Kotaro".

"Oh, it's no wonder your down here then, I suppose you wanted to take a quick look around" replied Chisame as she looked back down at the book.

With's Chisame's attention drawn to the book, Yatsun quitely closed the blinds without her noticing. He took a few steps closer to Chisame and closed the door, making a small click sound that caught her attention.

"What are you doing?" questioned Chisame, she was more alert now.

"I thought that you might want the door closed...".

"Well yes but, why are you still here?".

"Uh...well...I wanted to...uh...ask you something!".

Chisame hesitated for a moment, she didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Ok?" replied Chisame.

"What's your name?".

"Thats it? Your serious? Guh...My names Chisame, happy?".

_"Wow, she's pretty and agressive. Just the way I like them" _thought Yatsun.

"You can leave now" informed Chisame.

"Ah, yes of course" replied Yatsun.

He slowly turned around and walked up to the door. Before leaving, he quickly looked over his shoulder and noticed Chisame's attention was back on the book.

_"She's not paying attenton, do it now"._

Carefully, Yatsun placed his hand in his pocket and pulled out a small pen knife. Without warning, he turned around and jumped at Chisame, she had no time to react and ended up being tackled to the floor where Yatsun covered her mouth with his hand and had the knife raised high.

"Haha, on your own in the dark, you were practically asking for this" chuckled Yatsun.

Chisame started to struggle her way out, waving her arms at him as she thrusted her body side to side, trying to force him off her. It was no use, Yatsun was far to heavy and much stronger than her. He placed one of his knee's on her arm and kept the other on her chest, pinning her to the floor. With one arm still avaliable, Chisame started slapping Yatsun around the face. He quickly responded by bringing his knife closer to her face. Chisame immediantly noticed the knife and stopped the struggle.

"Yes...Thats a good girl. Your exactly the type I like. I know what your thinking. Why am I doing this? Why am I trying to kill you? Here's your answer. I just like it. But I also like oher things...".

Yatsun lowered his blade down to Chisame's chest and pointed his knife towards her breast. Chisame immediantly started to struggle again.

"I know you want it. I need it, it's been a while. Trust me when I say you haven't really got a choice. You will do this and then i'll kill you, hide your body and wait for my next victim. Simple, right?" explained Yatsun in a crazed voice.

Chisame tried to scream but the sound was barely coming out, Yatsun quitely laughed as he toyed around with Chisame, gently running the knife up and down her body. He then brought the knife up to her collar and slowly dragged it down, tearing the shirt halfway down before stopping. Part of Chisame's bra was showing now.

"Oh im going to enjoy this" smirked Yatsun.

Suddenly the office door flew open, the sudden event suprised Yatsun and he jumped of Chisame's body, still holding onto her mouth.

"GET YOUR SICK, TWISTED, PERVERTED HANDS OF HER!" roared Kotaro.

Yatsun was shocked, his first thoughts were to kill Kotaro but something about him didn't look right. Before Chisame could even attempt to get away, Yatsun dragged her closer to him and placed the knife under her neck.

"How did you know!".

Kotaro didn't reply, he was growling with rage. He took a fierce step foward.

"Ah ah, we don't want to do anything stupid now, do we?" said Yatsun as he pushed the knife against Chisame's neck.

Kotaro immeidantly stopped

"WHATS WRONG WITH YOU?".

"What' wrong with me? I could ask you the same question! How did you find out what I was doing?".

"My ears picked up Chisame's faint screams. How can you be so sick? She's a teenage girl for heavens sake!".

"Your a freak, your all freaks!" shoued Yatsun.

"No Yatsun, you are the freak. You should be ashamed of yourself".

"Why? This isn't the first time I have done this" Smirked Yatsun, he seemed so proud of himself.

"Wh...What?" whispered Kotaro.

"Oh, did I hit a nerve? Let me say it clearer. This girl isn't my first victim".

Kotaro's heart started to race, he could hear the beats clearly in his head as the rage built up in him.

"What's wrong? Is the freak going to cry because innocent girls like this are now dead?".

Kotaro's arms started to shake madly as he raised them higher. His breathing intensly got faster. Kotaro was about to lose it until he looked at Chisame. She still had her mouth covered but her face had the most scared expression he had ever seen.

_"CALM DOWN OR SHE'S GOING TO END UP DEAD. CALM DOWN...CALM...DOWN...calm down" _thought Kotaro.

"Just let her go Yatsun, there's no way your going to get away with this".

"Exactly, I may aswell be remembered for killing this dumbo rather than being remembered for letting her go".

"JUST LET HER GO".

"Haha, what are you going to do about it?".

"It's not what he's going to do, but rather what im about to do" whispered a voice.

Suddenly a bullet smashed through window and blinds. The bullet was inches away from Chisame's face as it passed her and entered Yatsun's shoulder, causing him to drop the knife and fall back. Chisame immediantly crawled away and rushed up to Kotaro. She fell into his arms and they both backed away from the office. Kotaro quickly looked to the side where he saw Mana with her rifle still aimed.

Yatsun growled with pain and he examined his wound, he placed his hand on his shoulder. Mana strolled in, she had a very angry expression on her face.

"Hehe, you lied to me, bitch" chuckled Yatsun.

Mana wasn't amused, she turned to check on Chisame. Her and Kotaro were both leaned down on the floor, Chisame's head was in Kotaro's arms. Mana notcied the torn cloths and turned back to Yatsun.

"Your sick" growled Mana.

"Haha! Tell me something I don't know" replied Yatsun.

"We rescue you and take you in and this is how you repay us? It hasn't been an hour yet and already you intend to do such vile things!" shouted Mana.

"What can I say, Im a professional" joked Yatsun.

Mana didn't like his reply, she stomped her foot on his injured shoulder, causing him to cry out In pain.

"Ah! You little! What do you intend to gain out of killing me? Revenge? Yeah, good luck with that".

"I don't plan on killing you".

Mana picked up the pen knife and thrusted it into the wall.

"Tell me something, Did Sasik really die because of the undead?".

"Oh yeah, he did. With a little help from me" grinned Yatsun.

Mana quickly pulled the knife out and launched it at Yatsun, the knife missed him by inches and jammed itself into the wall beside's Yatsun.

"Hahaha, you missed".

"That was the point, I said im not going to kill you...Kotaro on the other hand".

Mana turned to Kotaro, he wasn't too happy either.

"Him? HAHAHA, What can a 10 year old boy possibly do to me?".

Mana walked behind him and took Chisame off his hands, they both walked away from the office as Kotaro entered the room and closed the door.

"Remember when I said I wasn't a normal boy?" growled Kotaro.

He approched Yatsun, Kotaro's claws then sliced out with a 'ching' noise.

"I meant it".

* * *

Mana and Chisame entered the first office room. Chisame was horrified and stayed silent. They both sat on the floor where Mana tried to comfert her.

"I want you to listen, it's over now. Kotaro bravely saved you and your safe. I will respect your decision to whether you want to talk with me about this or not" whispered Mana.

It took Chisame a moment but she finally replied.

"I don''t want anyone to know about this...and...I'd prefere it if I didn't speak about it. Not now, not with you" replied Chisame.

"If thats what you want then I will respect your wishes. How do you feel?".

"Like crap, I just want to be left alone for a while".

"Ok".

Mana slowly rose to her feet, just as she was about to walk out, Chisame quickly spoke.

"Can you bring me a new shirt...".

Mana simply smiled at her as she walked out.

* * *

**Heres Chapter 21. **

**Please don't judge me for this chapter, just because I write the part that may concern people, it doesn't mean I like or even support it! I think thing's like this in real life is just wrong.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	22. That Special Feeling

**_I do not in anyway own any content related to Mahou Sensei Negima, this is a fan made story_**

**Saturday 8:30AM - The Library Second Floor**

"What the hell are you?" questioned Yatsun.

Kotaro still had his claws out as he slowly approched Yatsun.

"Why Yatsun? Why kill Sasik? Why hurt Lesona? Why try to do such things to Chisame? I want to know what's going on through your sick little head".

"Haha! You wouldn't understand boy, your still too young".

"I may be young but I have done many thing's not even an adult like you could do, tell me why or die".

"I choose death, fool".

"Really now, death by a 10 year old boy would be pretty memorable, you would be humiliated".

"What are you trying to do? Intimidate me? Like I care if you kill me".

"If thats the case, let's see what a certain horde think of you" growled Kotaro as he grabbed Yatsun's collar".

He dragged Yatsun across the floor and kicked the door open. Yatsun was gasping for air as the collar was choking him, Kotaro didn't care, he continue to force Yatsun across the hard floor. They passed the first office where Chisame was in, she watched the two quickly walk past. Chisame quickly staggered to her feet and left the office, following Kotaro.

Mana was walking down the hall with a shirt in her hand, she intended to give it to Chisame before Kotaro started strolling down the hall with Yatsun gasping behind him.

"Kotaro?" whispered Mana.

Kotaro completly ignored her and walked past, she could sense the Negative energy around Kotaro. Chisame quickly appeared and ran past Mana, who was very confused at what Kotaro was doing and why Chisame was following them. She started to walk behind them.

Negi was at the end of the hall, calmly leaning against the wall. The sudden sound of stomping and gasping caught his attention. He watched as Kotaro dragged Yatsun over to him, followed by Mana and Chisame.

"Kotaro! What are you doing!" asked Negi.

Once again, Kotaro ignored the comment. He blocked out all the sounds as his eyes were focused on nothing but the window. Negi could see the rage in Kotaro and backed away from the window. Kotaro reached the window and immediantly launched Yatsun through it, he kept his grip on the collar. Yatsun was dangling over the edge, the only thing from keeping him falling into the horde's of undead was Kotaro's grip.

"How about now? Are you willing to die because of these things? They will literally rip you apart, piece by piece and you will feel every last bit of it!" shouted Kotaro.

Yatsun moaned with fear as his breathing got faster.

"Better answer quick, I don't think I hold you much longer..." lied Kotaro.

Yatsun felt Kotaro's grip loosen, he wasn't joking.

"OK! OK OK JUST PULL ME IN! JUST PULL ME THE HELL IN!" screamed Yatsun.

Kotaro left him dangling, he now knew that he could be broken, but now for the hard part.

"If I pull you in, I want answers. I want you to apologize to Chisame and then I want you to shut it, do I make myself clear?" ordered Kotaro.

"YES OK! JUST PULL ME IN YOU STUPID KID!".

"Hmm, I don't know now. I prefere it if you treated me and my friends with respect, am I a stupid kid?".

"NO, NO YOUR NOT, NOW GET ME IN!".

Kotaro slowly pulled him in and tossed him across the floor. Yatsun skidded over to Chisame. Both there eyes met and Yatsun hesitated before looking back over to Kotaro.

"Well? Don't you have something to say?" growled Kotaro.

Yatsun miserably looked back over to Chisame, neither of them looked happy to see one another.

"Guh...im...s-sorry" struggled Yatsun, Kotaro and Chisame both knew he didn't mean it.

Chisame still wasn't happy, it was going to take more than an apology to make her forgive him after what he tried to do to her. She stretched her leg out and swung it at him, kicking his face and causing something to crack.

"Apology not accepted" whispered Chisame.

Yatsun covered his face as he rolled around in pain.

"Gah! Argh! You little shit!" cried Yatsun.

"Hey, did you forget what I told you already? Do you need reminding again?" growled Kotaro as he pointed at the window.

"She didn't accept my apology and kicked me!".

"I didn't say she had to accept it and im sure you deserved that kick".

"Argh, I think you broke my nose you brat!".

"Good" replied Chisame.

Negi was very confused, from what he's heard, Yatsun must have done something to Chisame. He noticed her ripped clothes.

"What is going on? Chisame, are you ok?" asked Negi.

Before Kotaro could reply, Mana cut in.

"That information is private Negi, by Chisame's request, were not going to talk about it" informed Mana.

Chisame turned away slightly, trying to hide her emotions and torn clothes. Negi noted her actions and knew something was wrong. Kotaro quickly blocked Negi's view of her by standing infront of her.

"Mana, I know you don't intend on killing him and neither do I. He may be sick but he's a human being, I would appreciate it if you put him in a room somewhere and kept him in it. I still have question's to ask him" explained Kotaro.

"Of course Kotaro" replied Mana.

She offered Kotaro the shirt, she knew that the two of them were going to go back together. Kotaro gracefully took it of her hands and started walking Chisame back to the office.

Mana turned to Yatsun, blood was running down his nose as he spat at her.

"Tsk, what now, neither of you intend to kill me and im already screwed up enough" laughed Yatsun.

The spit hit Mana's cheek, she immediantly wiped it off and back handed Yatsun.

"Your a disgusting man, I don't know what Kotaro see's in you but he want's to ask you some questions".

"Wonderful".

Using Kotaro's technique, she grabbed his collar and dragged him over to a nearby closet. She stuffed him in there and turned to Negi.

"Negi, can you grab me a chair from one of the offices" asked Mana.

He nodded and ran down the hall. It was the first time he had actully entered this part of the building where the offices were. As he moved further down, the area became darker and Negi could barely see. He was near the first office where Kotaro and Chisame were. As he walked past, he took a quick peek and saw both Chisame and Kotaro sitting on the floor. He quickly turned away and reached the second office. As he walked in, he could tell that something had happened in the room. The chair was on it's side and there was a pen knife in the wall.

"What happened here..." whispered Negi.

He looked around and saw glass scattered across the floor and blood was on the wall next to the pen knife. Negi carefully tiptoed through the room, trying to avoid the glass. He made his way to the chair and picked it up, it was lighter than Negi expected.

"Mana's not going to like it, but I must find out what happened" whispered Negi as he exited the office.

* * *

Kotaro and Chisame quitely sat together on the floor. Chisame was still uncomfortable and embarresed, she kept her shirt covered up using her arm. Kotaro noticed this and remembered the shirt.

"Oh, I almost forgot...Mana gave me this shirt for you" noted Kotaro as he offered Chisame the shirt.

Chisame looked at Kotaro first before taking the shirt.

"I'll just leave and give you some privacy".

As Kotaro got up, Chisame quickly grabbed his arm.

"You don't have to leave...just don't look" whispered Chisame.

"Uh...are you sure? I don't want to be a bother".

"Hey, I don't feel safe right now, I want you to stay".

"O-Ok...do you want me to just stand in the corner or...".

"Face the door and don't turn around until I say so".

Kotaro did exactly what Chisame asked, he faced the door and waited.

"I don't know why, but I feel like I can trust you. I feel like I can talk to you" informed Chisame as she took her ripped shirt off.

"It's because I care about you and you know it" replied Kotaro.

"Is that so..." whispered Chisame.

She turned around to check on Kotaro, he was still facing the door. Knowing that Kotaro wasn't a pervert like Yatsun boosted her opinion about him.

"Done yet?" asked Kotaro.

"No".

She unravelled the shirt and twitched at the sight of it.

"Is Mana serious? This thing is far too small for me" informed Chisame.

Kotaro wanted to turn around to check but didn't know if Chisame was wearing the shirt or not.

"Eh...really?".

"Turn around and see for yourself".

As Kotaro turned, he saw Chisame holding the shirt out infront of her, it only covered the top part of her body, Kotaro quickly panicked and turned back to the door.

"I thought you didn't want me to see you without a shirt!" panicked Kotaro.

"The shirt covered me up you brat. Although I guess there's nothing wrong with looking now that I think about. Your only 10".

"Wait, so you don't mind now?".

"Go ahead...".

Kotaro hesitated for a moment, he didn't know if she was being serious or if she was joking. Kotaro slowly turned while flinching, just incase Chisame tried slapping him. He only one eye open as he fully turned around. Chisame had her back to him, the only thing he could see was her bra straps, without warning she turned to the side. Kotaro immediantly turned back.

"I think im fine here" chuckled Kotaro.

"Have it your way" replied Chisame as she started putting the shirt on. It didn't take long before she had it on.

"Ok, done".

Kotaro turned again, he was suprised when he saw Chisame in the shirt. Only the top half of her body was covered which left her stomach revealed.

"Wow, you wasn't joking when you said it was too small" joked Kotaro.

Chisame went red with embarressment. She sat on the floor again.

"I want to talk..." whispered Chisame.

"Sure" replied Kotaro as he sat beside's her.

Chisame's head was looking down at the floor, it took a moment before she spoke.

"The way you reacted while trying to save me...do you really care that much?" asked Chisame as she looked up.

"Of course I do, I couldn't let Yatsun do those thing's to you and I certainly wasn't going to be calm about it".

"But...why would he do such things...did I offend him in someway?".

"No, don't blame this on yourself. Yatsun is just a psychopath, but he's still human. I couldn't kill him, not when there was nothing forcing me to. I will admit this, I would have tried to kill him when you were still being held hostage, but if I did, he would have killed you and most probably me. Do you know what stopped me attacking him? It was you, I saw how scared you were and it calmed me down because I truely care about you and your safety. You don't have to worry anymore, this will stay a secret between me, you and Mana, I promise".

Kotaro smiled at her, Chisame's eyes filled up with tears and she launched herself into Kotaro's arms. She let out a loud cry as Kotaro held her head.

"Thank you Kotaro!" cried Chisame.

* * *

**Here's Chapter 22, I hope you enjoy these heart warming moments im writing =)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	23. A New Love?

******_I do not in anyway own any content related to Mahou Sensei Negima, this is a fan made story_**

**Saturday 8:36AM - The Library Second Floor**

"Hey hey hey, no more tears" smiled Kotaro.

He placed his hand under her chin, raising her head up to reveal her face. Chisame sniffed as the remaining tears ran down her rose red cheeks.

_"Wow, I never noticed how beautiful Chisame was until now" _thought Kotaro.

"Uh...sorry, I didn't mean to hold you up" whispered Chisame.

Kotaro was silent, his eyes gazed at Chisame.

"Kotaro?".

"Oh, sorry...Something caught my eye for a moment..." replied Kotaro as his face burned red.

Chisame could clearly see Kotaro's reactions.

_"Is he really falling for a girl like me? He's only 10! So why am I not trying to stop him..." _wondered Chisame.

There was a long awkward silence, neither of them knew how to reply.

_"My hearts racing again...but why? I feel all warm inside..." _thought Kotaro.

At first, they were both skeptical about it, Chisame never expected any man to like her. Kotaro on the other hand never expected to fall for any girl. Both of them were looking away at first, slowly they started to turn to each other. Chisame was frantically rubbing her arm up and down while Kotaro had his hand's in his pocket's.

Finally there eye's met. Chisame's eye's gleemed brightly, she stopped rubbing her arm. Kotaro took his hands out of his pockets and started fidgeting around with his fingers.

"I uh...I never noticed how emotionial and...pretty, you can be Chisame" complimented Kotaro.

_"He thinks im...pretty? No one has ever said that about me, Chiu perhapes but never me"._

"R-Really? Well...uh...Thank's I guess" replied Chisame.

It went silent again, this time Kotaro and Chisame kept there sight at each other. The office brightened up as the sun shined through the window, it made the room feel more relaxing and comfortable, the colour of the room changed to an ambrosia mist, creating an arousing feeling between the two of them. It was as if destiny wanted it to happen.

Slowly, the two of them noticing each other getting closer to one another. There head's swifty tilted foward. Chisame was the first to close her eyes, Kotaro then joined her. There heads were close enough to feel the warm air being breathed and blown onto one another. There forehead's gently touched as there lip's were about to connect.

Suddenly the door handle was heard opening, Chisame and Kotaro imediantly snapped out of the romantic trance and drew there head's away from each other.

_"W...what was that?" _thought Kotaro.

_"I uh...I..." _thought Chisame.

As they both embarresingly turned to the door, Mana was standing in the doorway. Kotaro and Chisame blushed at each other, wondering and hoping that Mana didn't see anything.

"Kotaro, we have a problem" informed Mana.

"Uh...a problem?" whispered Kotaro.

"Kaede has informed me that we are running low on supplies, were meeting by the window on the second floor, everybody will be there in 5 minutes" explained Mana.

"R-Right...I'll uh...i'll see you there".

Mana could see that Kotaro's face was still faintly red, she also noticed the way he was acting.

"Are you ok?" asked Mana.

"Yes! Yes of course, why wouldn't I be?" panicked Kotaro.

Mana glared at Kotaro before walking away from the office. Both Chisame and Kotaro sighed with relief.

"I uh...I better get over there then" noted Kotaro.

He rushed to his feet and approched the door. Kotaro took one last look at Chisame. At first she did nothing, but then a small smile appeared on her face. Kotaro smiled back and gave her a thumbs up before following Mana.

Chisame then placed her finger's on her lips, gently stroking them.

"I still wonder...".

* * *

Negi and everyone else, including Chachamaru, were waiting for Mana and Kotaro. They didn't have to wait long, Mana and Kotaro came running down the hallway and up to them.

"Ok, now everyone's here" noted Negi.

"Yes, I trust everybody knows why were here?" asked Mana.

Everybody nodded, that was going to save some time.

"Good, now all we have to to do is find a shop that looks safe enough to raid".

"Very unlikely De Gozaru, most of the shops are most probably open and will have atleast some resistance" replied Kaede.

"Let's not forget how were going to get there" interrupted Ku Fei.

Takahata was looking out the window, something caught his eye.

"Supermarket..." whispered Takahata.

They all turned to him.

"What was that?" asked Mana.

"There's a supermarket down the street, it looks like it has an entrance of the roof" informed Takahata.

They all rushed up to the window, crowding around it and squishing one another.

"I can see it!" shouted Ku Fei.

"Me to!" replied Negi.

Mana pushed herself out of the overcrowded group.

"We have our store then, supermarkets will have enough food for atleast a month for us. Now we need to decide who goes" said Mana.

"Well, I'll have to go since I can take another person on my staff" noted Negi.

"Chachamaru, can you hold anyone?" asked Mana.

"Yes, the maximum weight I can hold is atleast three of you" replied Mana.

"In that case, you can take two of us. The supplies we grab will be quite heavy and I don't want to take any risk's".

"Let me go, I haven't done much since I got to this Library" volunteered Ku Fei.

"Ok, me, Ku Fei, Chachamaru and Negi. We need one more person" informed Mana.

"I'll go, even a guy like me need's something to do" smiled Takahata.

"Ok then, Ku sit's on Negi's staff. Me and Takahata will hold onto Chachamaru. Zazie, Setsuna, Kotaro and Kaede will all stay here and continue keeping control. Just keep an eye on that closet, Yatsun's in there and I don't want any of you letting him out. Let's get ready then".

"Wait, why is Yatsun locked in a closet?" asked Setsuna.

Kotaro looked up at Mana.

"He done something that gave us no choice but to lock him away. That's all im saying" answered Mana.

**

* * *

**

Saturday 8:39AM - The Library First Floor

With Setsuna on the Second Floor, Akiras had no one to stay with. She was quitely waiting in the corner, surrounded by girls older than her. She watched them as some where talking and laughing while other's were happily reading the library books. Without noticing, Konoka approched Akiras.

"Hello there" greeted Konoka.

"Uh...H-Hello".

"What's your name?" asked Konoka.

"A-Akiras".

"Thats a cute name, Im Konoka".

Konoka gave an innocent smile to her.

"So, I see that you have become friend's with Set-Chan".

"Set...Chan?".

"Oh, that's right. You know her as Setsuna".

"Oh yes, she's a nice lady, I wish she didn't go".

"Don't worry, im a close friend of her and until she come's back. I'll wait with you".

Knowing the Konoka was friend's with Setsuna made her feel more comfortable around Konoka. Either that or it was because of Konoka's sweet and innocent looks.

"So, how do you two know each other?" asked Akiras.

"Set-Chan was my childhood friend, although she has changed a little. We don't have as much fun time's as we did before because she's always trying to protect me. I just find it cute how she always freaks out when I get to close to her" laughed Konoka.

"W-What is she protecting you from?" asked Akiras.

"Well, anything really. I think she just worries too much...although recently she has been more open hearted to me".

"Maybe she care's more than just your safety" informed Akiras.

"Huh...I never thought about that".

Konoka stood there wondering, leaving Akiras to ponder about.

* * *

**Here's Chapter 23, I know it seems shorter than the rest but like before, this one is to prepare for the next chapter. If anyone write's a review about this chapter then please tell me what you thought about the scene with Kotaro and Chisame. The feedback I get will help when I write my next story (Which will be a Love/Romantic story)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	24. The Virus Fights Back

**I do not in anyway own any content related to Mahou Sensei Negima, this is a fan made story**

**Saturday 8:42AM - The Library Second Floor**

Negi, Mana, Takahata, Ku Fei and Chachamaru were all preparing for the small trip to the store.

"Listen up guys, I don't want any heroes. We go in, grab the closest supplies and get out. Do I make myself clear?" questioned Mana.

"Do we have a plan B? Incase we get seperated" asked Ku Fei.

"That's very unlikely. Negi and Chachamaru will stay on the roof since there our only way out, we don't want them getting hurt. Once we make our way into the store, i'll go first just incase. Then we will raid the closest lane's. A simple plan" explained Mana.

"I still think a plan B is in order..." moaned Ku Fei.

"We'll think of a plan B on the way there" replied Mana.

Mana turned and watched Negi charge up Chachamaru. Negi noticed her and came up with a quick explanation.

"Just incase, we don't want her falling halfway there, that would be a disaster" noted Negi.

Mana then turned her attention to Takahata, who as always, had his hand's in his pockets.

"I hope you plan on using those hand's if thing's get too bad" joked Mana.

"Hmm? Me? Well I was hoping you would do all the work" winked Takahata.

"Very funny" chuckled Mana.

"Hehe, what do you think the situation in the store is?" asked Takahata.

"The door's are wide open and the undead are all over the streets. Im thinking were in for one hell of a supply raid" answered Mana.

"Maybe, The store is pretty big and there has been nothing noisy inside it, perhapes there arn't that many actully in there".

"Yeah, if your right then i'll give you my rifle" said Mana sarcastically.

"I'll take that offer" smiled Takahata.

Mana sighed, she guessed Takahata didn't understand sarcasm. She walked over to the window and turned to them.

"Are we ready?" asked Mana.

Negi immediantly jumped onto his staff and Chachamaru approched Mana.

"My battery is at 100%. I am ready" said Chachamaru.

Ku Fei then jumped onto the staff and grabbed hold on Negi's shoulder's which made him jump.

"Ah! Ku Fei! Don't do that without warning me next time" chuckled Negi.

"Sorry Negi but you don't want me falling off, do you?".

"Eh, of course not".

"Great, let's go! Full speed ahead!" shouted Ku Fei as she jumped up and down on the staff.

Negi wasn't so sure about Ku Fei being on his staff now, but went along with it.

Mana was thinking of how her and Takahata could keep hold of Chachamaru.

"So, uh...Chachamaru, do you have any idea on where we can sit" asked Mana.

"Yes, since there is only two of you, one can sit on top while I hang onto the other" replied Chachamaru.

"Uh...hang?".

"Yes".

"Allow me to be the one she can hang onto Mana" offered Takahata.

"Ok, let's get going".

Chachamaru's feet jets activated and Mana jumped onto her back. Just as she was about to fly out, she grabbed onto Takahata's wrist's and lifted him off the ground as they raced out the window. Negi and Ku Fei quickly followed, it was hard to keep up with Chachamaru.

_

* * *

_

"I don't understand. After all this time knowing her, why now?" wondered Kotaro.

Both him and Kaede stayed on the second floor while Setsuna and Zazie made there way down to the first floor. Kotaro was staying quite which had Kaede concerned, usually he was always talking.

"Are you feeling ok De Gozaru?" asked Kaede.

"Not exactly" replied Kotaro.

"What's the matter?.

"Uh...Kaede, how do you know if you love someone?".

The questioned suprises Kaede as she hesitated to answer.

"Well...that's not really a question I can answer. There's many ways you know that your in love but...It's just something you can't describe" answered Kaede.

"Oh...Ok".

"Im sure you and Natsumi will do just fine".

Kotaro flinched at the comment Kaede made.

"Im so screwed...".

"Hmm?".

"Kaede...it's not Natsumi im talking about".

"Oh? Really? Then who De Gozaru?".

Kotaro went silent again, the memories of Chisame and Kotaro almost kissing played in his head over and over again.

"K-Kotaro?".

"It's Chisame. I think...I think im feeling something for her".

"Chisame? When did this happen?".

"A few minutes ago, there was something about her that opened my eyes to her beauty. She was crying in my arms and when I saw her face...it just hit me".

"Wow. What did you do?".

"Well...I uh, I complimented on how pretty she was...we both looked at each other. The room suddenly changed, it felt more relaxing and each second that passed Chisame just seemed so much more...attractive. I couldn't stop myself from getting closer to her, our foreheads touched and...".

"You kissed!".

"No no no! Mana walked in which made us both back away".

"And now your questioning your love for her, I understand now. You feel awkward knowing that now you have to pick between Chisame and Natsumi".

"Yes, exactly! Who do you think I should go with?".

"I can't answer that for you. What does your heart tell you?".

"M-My heart?".

Kotaro thought long and hard. He knows that Natsumi has liked him for quite a while now but with Chisame, it was all different.

"My heart...is telling me...".

"Don't tell me, just go" whispered Kaede.

With that, Kotaro started walking, heading in the direction of the offices.

* * *

Chisame was in the office, sitting quietly on the chair. Just like Kotaro, she was replaying the recent event in her head. Unexpectingly she heard a knock at the office door, moment's later Kotaro walked in.

"Hey Chisame..." whispered Kotaro.

"Oh, Kotaro...I thought you were in a meeting".

"It finished quite quickly".

The room then went silent, Kotaro proceeded to enter the room and close the door.

"Listen...about earlier" noted Kotaro.

"Wait, before you say anything. Let me speak".

Kotaro had his mouth open, he slowly closed it and smiled.

"Go ahead" whispered Kotaro.

"What happened earlier was...something special. I don't know why but there was something about you that just...that made me feel for you. You are a one of a kind sort of person that I didn't acknowledge until you told me certain thing's that made me feel special. You may be only 10 but your already acting like an adult. Although I know why your here, I know that you like Natsumi and that this incident must have screwed your head up. Your here to tell me that you think im great but you want to stay with her because she has more to offer me than me. I understand and I hope this doesn't change anything between us" explained Chisame.

She turned her back to him as she tried to hide the tears about to fall.

"Chisame... your right. This incident has screwed my head up, I do like Natsumi and maybe she does have more to offer...but".

He placed his hand's on her shoulders.

"You are the girl I want".

Chisame's head rose, she turned her head to the side.

"You...are beautiful. Even though we only had that one experiance, it feel's like I already know you. Natsumi may have more to offer in your eyes but to me, your one in a million. You make me feel warm inside and whenever im around you, I feel special knowing that you care for me. Everytime I hear your name, my heart opens up hoping for love. Whenever I see you, my soul glows bright begging for your acceptance. You have so much more to offer because you are you, and that's what makes me want to choose you over Natsumi. I want to bring you happiness and love with your permission. Nothing can stop this feeling for you go away because it is real and I want you to know that I am here for you, I will always be there for you because we are destined to be together . Chisame...I love you.".

It was the kindest thing anyone had ever said to her. Chisame slowly turned to him, a tear of happiness gracefully fell from her eye. There eye's met again, the feeling was coming back and it was stronger than before.

"K-Kotaro...Thank you" whispered Chisame.

They both watched one another's eyes. Kotaro's hand's were still on Chisame's shoulders. Both there hearts pounded fast as the warm feeling inside spread across there intire body, making them feel tingly. Chisame carefully lifted her arms and place them behind Kotaro's shoulder. Each touch felt like a jolt of love as there head's starting to roam closer to each other. This time Kotaro closed his eyes first. He swiftly ran one of his hand's up Chisame's neck and positioned it on the back of her head. They could both feel the warm air being blown onto one another again. Chisame proceeded to close her eye's just as there forehead's touched, making the both of them tilt there head's slightly in oppisite directions. There lips were inches away as Chisame pulled Kotaro closer, tightenin her grip. Slowly, there lips pressed against each other. Chisame and Kotaro suddenly felt a shot of adrenaline rush down there bodies as the kiss continued. They could feel there soft lips become wet with saliva, the kiss lasted longer than they expected. They both slowly disconnected there lips and opened there eyes. There faces blushed bright red as they smiled at each other.

**

* * *

**

Saturday 8:47AM - Olson Street

Chachamaru rushed down the street, leaving a gust of wind Negi had to fly through. Takahata was being thrown about like a rag doll and Mana was barely hanging on.

"Chachamaru! Do you mind slowing down abit! Negi look's like he's about to fall and I can hardly hold on!" shouted Mana.

"My apologies, I will slow down" replied Mana.

Her speed decreased, causing Negi to accidently fly past them.

"Well, atleast he was trying to keep up" joked Takahata as he dangled from Chachamaru's arms.

They all reached the top of the mall and Ku Fei immediantly jumped off. Chachamaru hit the floor with a clanking sound as she deactivated her jets. As Takahata hit the floor, he started to stagger around, feeling dizzy.

Negi stumped the tip of his staff on the ground, letting everyone know that he was ready. Mana turned to the door that lead to the top part of the mall.

"Ok, Negi, Chachamaru, keep guard up here. Ku Fei, open the door and i'll shoot anything that come's through" ordered Mana.

Ku Fei nodded and ran to the side of the door, giving Mana a full view for when the door was open. She stretched for the handle and turned to Mana who pulled out the newly aquired Howa Type 89 weapon and aimed it at the door, she nodded at her. Ku Fei quickly jolted the door open, Mana looked left to right but saw nothing. She continued to side step closer to the door and looked over the stairs. Still nothing in sight. Mana lowered her gun and turned to Ku.

"Let's get our supplies" said Mana as she walked up to the stairs.

Ku and Takahata followed her, Mana creeped down the stairs where there was a doorway without the actual door on it. Mana poked her head around the doorway and looked around. There was a dark, narrow hallway that had many shut door's on the way down.

"Were on the second floor, you know, the place where employee's go for there break" informed Mana.

"Wonderful, and I expected this to be a quick trip" replied Ku Fei.

"Do you see any infected?" asked Takahata.

"Not yet, but that doesn't prove anything" smirked Mana.

"I feel your rifle coming my way Mana" joked Takahata.

"You wish, let's stay on track".

Mana quickly twisted herself around the wall and aimed her gun again.

"Let's just walk past these doors. If there are infected behind them then it will take one or two of them a while to break through the door" noted Mana.

The 3 of them quickly walked down the long hallway, they could see light coming from under the door at the end. Mana kicked the double door open and discovered more stairs.

"These must lead to the first floor. Get ready for those things" informed Mana.

Mana started walking down the stairs unlike Ku Fei who slid down the railings, almost passing Mana. She bashed past the door and aimed her gun. To Mana's suprise, the coast was clear. She quickly looked back and forth, not believing her eyes.

"I don't believe it" whispered Mana.

"Look's like you owe me one rifle Mana" joked Takahata.

"Quite you" smirked Mana.

"So, where are the bags?" asked Ku Fei.

"They'll be at the check outs" answered Takahata.

Before Mana could volunteer, Ku Fei quickly ran down the aisle and approched the checkout at the end. She grabbed a handful of bags and started running back. Mana was still curious at why there was no undead in the market.

"It doesn't make sense. Not one undead seem's to be in here and yet the door's are wide open. Where are all the employees? If they got infected while in here then it would have taken more than a day for it to get out of a shop this big".

"I guess you don't believe in luck or anything like that?" asked Takahata.

"Heh, if this is luck then I wonder what a miracle is" replied Mana.

Ku Fei approched them with the bags. She threw them across the floor.

"Let's start grabbing" smiled Ku.

Mana hesitated for a moment. Thinking back at how serious thing's were compared to now, there actully having fun by joking around and doing thing's everyone secretly want's to do. She watched Ku Fei pile food into the first plastic bag. Takahata was also joining in but wasn't as ruthless as Ku Fei was.

Minutes past and Ku Fei was already overflowing with bags, Takahata on the other hand was still taking his time.

"This is too good to be true..." whispered Mana.

It suddendly hit Mana.

"This IS too good to be true" panicked Mana.

She started to aim her gun in different directions.

"Keep grabbing but be quick, we haven't got long" informed Mana.

"What?" replied Ku Fei.

"Kaede told me a while ago that it is possible that this infection is getting stronger, that it is learning more about the human body. At first I didn't believe it but now when I think about it. This is too good to be true" explained Mana.

"Uh...Im not following you" replied Ku Fei as she continued grabbing supplies.

"Im saying that the undead expected this...which means!".

Mana quickly turned to the door that led to the stairs, she kicked the double doors open and aimed her gun. Slowly, undead started to stagger down the stairs.

"They set a trap...they hid in the rooms on the hallway! Negi! Chachamaru!" shouted Mana.

She started to fire, the large gun accurately hit with force.

"There's too many! Is there another way up?" asked Mana.

"Malls like this always have a storage room which has stairs to the second floor!" shouted Takahata.

"Crap, We have to be quick. Negi and Chachamaru have no idea what there about to experiance!".

The three of them started to run. Takahata was at the front of the group, leading the way. Mana was at the back, shooting the undead following them. Ku Fei was in the middle, still grabbing supplies while running.

"Were making alot of noise, the undead outside will start pouring in very quickly so let's get to that storage room!" ordered Mana.

Takahata made a quick turn, heading for two large doors that had a sign saying "Authorized personal only".

"That must be it" informed Takahata.

He bashed through the door, allowing Mana and Ku Fei to rush through them before they closed. Ku Fei had bag fulls of supplies while Takahata only had a few bags.

"This place is huge, let's quickly find the door to the stairs and get to the roof" said Mana.

* * *

Negi and Chachamaru patiently waited on the roof. The cold breeze brushed against Negi's neck and caused him to shiver.

"So Chachamaru...how are you?" asked Negi.

There wasn't much to ask a robot, although Chachamaru wasn't your normal robot.

"I am fine, Negi sensei".

"That's good, I was thi-"

Negi was interrupted by a loud groan that came from the stairs. Both of them slowly turned and watched as an undead creeped it's way up.

"No...That can't be. Does that mean that Mana and.." stuttered Negi.

"No, I still detect there life signs, they are currently on the first floor" Informed Chachamaru.

"Then we fight until they find another way up".

As the undead reached the top, Chachamaru launched her wrist blade into it's head and quickly pushed it away, causing it to fall down the stairs.

"I detect more coming sensei" alerted Chachamaru.

Both Negi and Chachamaru prepared themselves. They didn't expect to be fighting.

* * *

"I found it!" shouted Ku Fei.

Just in time aswell, the undead easily broke the storage entrance and started to rush in. Mana and Takahata approched Ku and the three of them ran up the stairs, just to find more hallways. Mana was getting irritated.

"We don't have time for this" growled Mana.

"Wait, do you feel that breeze?" asked Takahata.

Mana was too hyped up to feel anything. She quickly tried to calm herself down. As she did, a small gust of wind whistled past Mana.

"That can only mean one thing" noted Ku Fei.

"The third floor stairs are this way, lets go!" shouted Mana.

They all ran through the hallways, making quick turns and strolling past more closed doors. They could tell that they were near the stairs now because of all the smashed in doors. They took one last turn before being suprised by a long line of undead. Mana noticed the doorway without the door on it.

"There it is!" shouted Mana.

"Just through the long line of undead..." groaned Ku Fei.

Mana carfully aimed her gun and started to fire, since they were in a row, most of the shots hit the undead's head and the long line fell.

"Guess the virus hasn't figured out formation's yet" smiled Mana.

Suddenly the undead appeared behind them, groaning and reaching out for them. They didn't hesitate to run over the dead bodies and reach the stairs. Mana was the first to reach the stairs and climbed up to the top. Without warning, a white arrow flew past her head and barely missed her, she crouched down.

"Hold your fire!" shouted Mana.

She slowly stood up. Negi and Chachamaru were quitely standing there, waiting for there arrival.

"We can talk about these problem's later, let's just get out of here" said Negi.

Mana smiled as she rushed up to Chachamaru. Negi readied his staff, Ku Fei quickly gave half the bag's to Takahata and jumped onto the staff. Mana jumped onto Chachamaru's back as she activated her feet jets. She quickly grabbed Takahata and turned to the door where an undead was about to jump at her. She blasted off, setting the undead on fire while doing so.

Negi quickly followed, they were all tired out.

"That...was too close for comfort" huffed Mana.

* * *

**Here's Chapter 24, Few! This was long and took a while to write but it was worth it. Looks like the Virus really is getting stronger!**

**Tell me what you think about the ChisameXKotaro moments if you review please, any feedbak will help me with my next story im making (It's a Love/Romantic story im)**


	25. Message From The Undead

**I do not in anyway own any content related to Mahou Sensei Negima, this is a fan made story**

**Saturday 8:58AM - The Library Second Floor**

They all flew through the window, shocked at how fast the virus was adapting. Mana was especially worried, at this rate, the undead will start to learn how to run and use weapons. As soon as Negi lowered his staff, Ku Fei slumped the bag's of supplies to the floor. Her arms were aching and the undead suprise attack kept her concerned.

Chachamaru deactivated her jets and released Takahata. Mana slowly stumbled off her.

"Group meeting, now!" ordered Mana.

"Should we get Kotaro and he others?" asked Negi.

"We'll recap the meeting with them later, this need's to be discussed now".

The five of them huddled into a circle.

"Im not going to lie, this virus is strong and is getting stronger. Has anyone noticed anything strange about the infected" asked Mana.

"There becoming smarter, I notice them trying to grab more exposed spots on the body" informed Takahata.

"My scanner's pick up more movement around the brain, the virus can only control two part's of the brain at the same time" noted Chachamaru.

"That would explain why the undead didn't try to attack us when we were walking down the hallway. It was focusing more on the hiding and quiteness of them" replied Mana.

"We know that the undead can now communicate, how else would they have formed such a clever trap" said Negi.

"Yes, but the virus isn't strong enough to have ordered all those undead, which means..." whispered Mana.

"Which means there must be a leader out there somewhere" interrupted Takahata.

"A leader?" said Ku Fei.

"It's possible. Perhape's one of the first ever infected is out there somewhere, just think how far the virus could have adapted in that body after so long" explained Takahata.

"So your basically saying that everyday we spend in this libary, waiting for help to arrive. This virus is getting stronger and smarter? Do you think that they will be smart enough to learn how to climb?" asked Negi.

"I don't know. We may have supplies that can last us for atleast a week but I don't think we should stay here" replied Mana.

"We haven't really got a choice. If we go out there then I know there will be casualties. Our best choice is to wait and see how far the virus will go. I know it sound's crazy but we need to watch them. We need to know how they think" explained Takahata.

"Wait a minute...if the virus is becoming smarter then doesn't that mean it need's to feed? Maybe the undead will learn how to starve faster if the virus adapts" noted Negi.

"A good point Negi, we'll just have to wait and see" replied Takahata.

"With that settled, how about we get these supplies to the first floor?" suggested Ku Fei.

Ku Fei, Takahata and Negi started to grab the bag fulls of supplies and walked up to the stairs, leaving Mana and Chachamaru on there own.

"Master will be very interested in this new information" noted Chachamaru.

"Evangeline...Akiras...The body! I completly forgot about Akiras mum's body still in the girl's toilet!" panicked Mana.

Chachamaru stared at her, it wasn't everyday that you got to see Mana worry.

"Chachamaru, I know this may be a burden to you, but can you take her body around the street?" asked Mana.

"Battery is at 47%, Including the weight of the body, I should be able to do this task and make it back with 24% battery left" informed Chachamaru.

"That's good. You stay here and i'll fetch the body" smiled Mana.

She ran past Chachamaru and gave her a quick pat on the shoulder before heading for the stairs.

* * *

"That was...amazing" whispered Chisame.

Kotaro ran his hand's down Chisame's arm's and stopped halfway. She took her hand's of his back and placed them infront of Kotaro, letting him continue down her arms. There hand's connected and there finger's crossed one another. Kotaro was still blushing.

"It was...but now I must solve one more problem" replied Kotaro.

He released his gentle grip on Chisame's hand and slowly backed away from her.

"What problem?" asked Chisame.

"I have to face Natsumi" whispered Kotaro.

Chisame nodded at him, Kotaro opened the door and walked out.

He started to walk down the hall, it wasn't long until he saw Kaede, crossed armed leaning against the wall.

"So De Gozaru, did you follow your heart?" asked Kaede.

"Yes, it was the first time I followed my heart instead of my instinct and now...I feel happy".

"Good, but why do you still looked worried?".

"I now have the unfortunate task of telling Natsumi the bad news" moaned Kotaro.

"Don't hide the truth from her, it will only bring her pain and you guilt. When you see her, just let it all out" suggested Kaede.

Kotaro gave Kaede a smile before continueing to the stairs. He could see Chachamaru waiting by the window but ignored her. He ran down the stairs and could see most of the group hovering over the newly aquired supplies. Over in the corner was Natsumi, quitely waiting on her own.

_"Ok...this is it. Just go over to her and say what you have to say"._

He slowly approched her. She looked up and noticed Kotaro coming up to her.

"Natsumi...I need to tell you something" whispered Kotaro.

She stayed silent, it wasn't something she would usually do.

"I want you to know that I think your great...but that's what make's saying this so hard. Natsumi...we can't be together. I don't know how it happened or why but...my heart just tells me that there's someone else" confessed Kotaro.

At first Natsumi did nothing, Kotaro looked down with guilt as he expected Natsumi to hate him. Suddenly Natsumi smiled.

"It's ok Kotaro...I already knew" whispered Natsumi.

He quickly looked up at her with confusion.

"Whaa?" replied Kotaro with shock.

"The twins told me what happened between you and Chisame. They were both spying on you through the office window".

"But..uh..how did..when did they..." stuttered Kotaro.

"It's not my right to question your love. If your happy then im happy. I just hope this doesn't changed anything between us, I still want to be friends".

"O-Of course! This wont change anything I promise! Thank you for understanding Natsumi!" shouted Kotaro with joy.

They both smiled at each other with happiness, Kotaro was relieved knowing that he didn't hurt Natsumi in anyway.

**

* * *

**

Saturday 9:02AM - The Library First Floor - The Girl's Toilets

Mana was standing infront of the rotting body. Flies buzzed around it wildly as the stench grew stronger.

"I can't believe we left this in here until now..." whispered Mana.

She started to wonder how she was going to move the body on her own without alerting Akiras. Mana quickly swatted the flies away before dragging the body out if the toilets. She released the grip on the bodies arm and straightened up. Mana heard footsteps approch her and she turned to the side. Zazie silently stood beside the body, looking down at it.

"Zazie, do you mind helping me with this?" asked Mana.

Zazie didn't respond. She stepped to the side and attempted to grab the bodies legs.

"Thanks" said Mana.

Mana grabbed the arms and started to lift with Zazie. The body was lifted off the ground and slowly made it's way to the stairs. Mana quickly stopped at a bookshelf and looked around, making sure Akiras wasn't looking. She could see her in the corner besides Konoka, they were both facing and talking to each other.

"Let's be quick, she may turn around at any moment" whispered Mana.

Zazie simply nodded as they quitely made there way up the stairs, ignoring the fact that half the group could see what they were doing.

It took longer than expected, but they made it to the top with no problems. Chachamaru was still waiting there, expecting Mana's arrival. The two f them approched her with the body.

"Ok Chachamaru, around the corner will do" informed Mana as she offered Chachamaru the body.

Without hesitation, she took the body of there hands.

"I will return shortly" noted Chachamaru.

She activated he jets again and raced out the window. She took note of the number of undead around the streets and calculated that there was more undead now than there was a few hours earlier. As she flew around the corner, she looked for an open area to put the body down. It didn't take long before she flew down to the floor and gently placed the body down. Chachamaru turned around to fly off but instead was met with the undead staring at her, making no attempt to attack her.

"They do not attack...scanning brain motions" whispered Chachamaru.

Before she could finish the scan, a voice called out to her.

"Pathetic, arn't they...without me they would be attacking you right now. My virus hasn't figured out that your a robot yet" said a deep dark voice.

Chachamaru quickly turned her head side to side as she drew out her blade. The middle of the horde started to sidestep out the way, allowing something to walk down the middle.

"State your business" ordered Chachamaru.

As the last of the undead moved away, a figure in a black robe revealed itself. The eye's of the figure glowed bright red.

"I have a message for your leader" whispered the dark voice.

"Who are you" asked Chachamaru.

"For now, you can call me...The First. I want you to record this message to your leader" ordered the figure.

Chachamaru didn't hesitate to ignore the request, she activated her feet jets and dashed at the figure, her blade raised high. As she thrusted her blade at the figure, the sword stopped halfway. Chachamaru tilted her to the side and watched as the figure held back her blade with ease using it's covered up arm. It proceeded to show insult to injury as it started to bend her blade back. Chachamaru quickly retreated.

"I want you to record my message..." requested the figure again.

This time Chachamaru accepted it's request with a slow nod. She started to record the message.

**

* * *

**

Saturday 9:06AM - The Library Second Floor.

Mana and Zazie waited by the window, expecting Chachamaru to return.

"She's taking longer than expected..." informed Mana.

Kaede made her way over, wondering what they were waiting for.

"Anything interesting going on?" asked Kaede.

At that moment, Setsuna, Ku Fei, Takahata and Kotaro made there way up the stairs. Negi also started to to walk down the hallway.

"Why is everyone over here?" asked Mana.

"Just a coincidence I guess" replied Ku Fei.

The noise of jets caught everyone's attention as Chachamaru raced through the window.

"I have an urgent message.." informed Chachamaru.

"Message? From who?" asked Mana.

"User has revealed himself as The First" replid Chachamaru.

She dropped to the floor and prepered to play the tape. A small click sound was heard inside Chachamaru and the dark voice was suddnely heard.

"To whomever listen's to this, your time is near. I am...The First. I have been watching you, adapting to your skills and using those skills to good use. Mana, I have your leadership. Kotaro, I have your melee skills. Negi and Takahata, I have your intelligence. Zazie, I have your personality. Setsuna, I have your determination. Kaede, I have your patience and wisdom. Ku Fei, I have your tactics. I am almost perfect. My virus is getting stronger, we could keep playing around, gathering supplies until you have to move out again, most probably losing more of your member's on the way...OR, we can have one final battle. I have total control over my undead and I give you my word that when we face off, they will not interfere. BUT...if you lose, my undead are free to feed on your soon to be battered bodies once the battle is over. If by some miracle you beat me, the virus in me will disperse a small chemical, eliminating all undead that currently walk the earth. I will happily answer any questions you have if you do decide to face me. When? Let us say midnight, when the moon is at it's brightest. I am looking foward to facing all of you" explained the dark voice.

Everybody stood there in shock.

"T-T-The First?" stuttered Negi.

"The First...Infected..." whispered Mana.

* * *

**Here's Chapter 25! Who could this figure be? Does he really mean what he says?**

**For anyone who think's that Kotaro and Chisame are an unexpected couple, that's the point! Trying new thing's like this in a story make's it more interesting. Also, alot of crazy stuff happen during a zombie Apocolypes =P**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Update: Any reviews would be very helpful and appreciated. They will boost my confidence or if you offer suggestions/improvements can improve my stories! **


	26. The First Infected

******I do not in anyway own any content related to Mahou Sensei Negima, this is a fan made story**

**Saturday 9:09AM - The Library Second Floor**

The silence took over. A simple message was enough to shock them all. They had made contact with the undead commander...The First. No one could believe it at first, especially Mana who was furious.

"T-This is just...all a game to that thing?" growled Mana.

She clenched her fist's tight with rage, Mana was shocked.

"S...So many people died...for it's amusement? My friends, our friends...died because that thing wanted to be...entertained?" Mana said again.

Her teeth started to cringe as Mana slowly reached into her jacket.

"I don't want to ask question's later, because I want answer's now".

She suddenly pulled out her pistol's and slammed then against the window seal.

"I WANT MY ANSWERS NOW!" screamed Mana.

Everyone watched her as she hoped for a reply from...The First.

"Fine, if you wont come to me, i'll fight my way to you and die trying!" shouted Mana.

Without warning, Mana jumped out the window, firing a barrage of bullet's in the horde. She didn't care anymore, not knowing that her life was based on a monster's fantasy's. As she hit the floor, she foward rolled and kicked an undead away. She fired like madas he magazine's quickly emptied. As soon as the last bullet was shot, Mana lowered her guns. Slowly, the undead staggered over to her. Mana closed her eye's and prepared for the pain as the undead opened it's mouth.

"STOP!" shouted a dark voice.

Mana opened her eye's again. The undead about to pounce her stopped and stared at her. Moments later it started to sickly groan and turn to the side. Mana watched the undead turn, as she looked over to the direction the undead was looking it, the figure in the robe approched her.

"Your not going to put up a good fight if your dead. I don't blame you though, why ask question's before a fight when you can get straight to the action?" echoed the dark voice.

Mana's rage exploded at the first sight of the figure, she raised her fist and launched herself at the figure. At first, it seemed like she was about to hit, her fist suddnely went through the head of the figure. She turned to the side and saw that the figure had his head tilted, inches away from her fist. The fuzzy image of the head she punched through dissapeared.

_"So fast" _thought Mana.

A sudden pain shot up Mana's arm. She failed to notice that the figure had grabbed her other arm and twisted it.

"I thought you wanted to ask me some questions" whispered the figure as it pushed Mana back.

She quickly grabbed her arm, feeling the pain quickly disperse.

"There's so many questions..." replied Mana.

"We have until midnight, enlighten me with your thoughts".

Mana straightened up, she quickly turned behind her and looked up, seeing Kotaro and the other's ready to help her out. She made a small gesture with her fingers, telling then to stay back.

"I want to know, are you called The First, for a reason?" asked Mana, she wanted to know if her knowledge was right.

"My dear, you ask what you already know. Yes, I am the first infected, suprised? I think not" answered the figure.

"How, how are you the first?" asked Mana.

"Ah, a question worth answering. Let's hope the virus has unlocked all my memories correctly. You see, a few weeks ago, I was a test subject in a 'seemingly safe' project. At first things went well, they would inject me with a chemical that would make me stronger and faster, it would wear off after a few minutes though. That was the one problem, what did the scientist to? Did they try a new formula? Did they ajust the amount given to me? No! They decided to boost the effect's of the chemical, they decided to inject me with a very dangerous chemical that hadn't been tested yet because 'budget's were low'. I WAS A LAB RAT! That was there first mistake".

"That still doesn't answer my question!"" shouted Mana.

"Isn't it obvious? The chemical killed me, my inside's slowly burned as I begged them to help, and what did they do? They watched me die, they took note of how the virus had effected me. Of course...I didn't stay dead for long, I then become an infected, the chemical was so strong that it managed to become a virus, it started to control my brain on it's own, because that's how powerful the chemical was. The scientist's decided to exploit this new discovery, that was there second mistake. At first they were skeptical about me. Do they inject me more? Do they see how I react when I see a human being? So many questions...so many QUESTIONS".

"What happened next?".

"They started to run test's on me, they wanted to see what made me tick inside. They were puzzled at first when only my brain responded to there tests. Then they started to feed me meat, not human of course, raw steak, sausage, anything. What they didn't know was that I was learning from them aswell. I learned how to run at first, then I learned how to talk, slowly I was becoming like them. They were intrigued by the way I acted around them, eventully they took it to the next level, they started tie me down, cut me open and see what organs I could live without. They injected drugs into me, mostly steroids, thinking that I would die of an overdose. Little did they know, they were just strengthening the virus. That's when they made there third and final mistake. After week's of being cut open, drugs, being starved to see how long I would last. They gave me my first victim. It was a beautiful women who was also on drugs. They released the chains on me and I went crazy".

"You ate her!".

"It was my only food source for weeks, I had to eat. Blood was everywhere. As soon as I was finished with her, they managed to chain me up again. They picked up the torn apart body and started dragging it out the room. Then it happened. I watched through the window as she turned, as she fed on the scientist bastards that did this too me. Instead of running, the scientist's were more consentrated on saving there work, the fools. They all died in that one room, turning into the infected. Of course, me being chained up, all I could do was scream in rage. That's when I realised something, the infected were listening to me. They could hear my cries and watched as I screamed. I tested this theory by ordering them to press the button to realise me.

"Your sick".

"Ah ah, let me finish. It took a few shouts but finally the brain dead thing understood and pressed the button. I tasted freedom for the first time in my life. As I stood, I then understood that I was the first infected, I have the power to spread the virus. I have the more powerful chemical inside me thanks to all the tests done on me. The undead were my army, and I intended to use them. We all roamed through the building, Eating as many people as we could so our army could grow and now...here we are today".

Mana was stunned by the long story.

"S-So, you were a victim that went crazy with power" said Mana.

"No, I was just a victim. I decided to make the world pay for what it put me through".

"So, can these undead become just like you?" asked Mana.

"No, like I said, my virus was strengthened, My virus can do so much more than the rest. Which is why they follow and listen to me".

"Uh...In the recording, you said something about a cure if you die".

"Yes, my virus is a one of a kind. Since I started it, I AM the virus. Every one of these thing's have there own virus that connect's to me, that hopes for guidence from my virus. If my virus is destoyed, the connection will be broke. Imagene an long line connected from one undead to the next. If that connection is broken, it will simply find another connection that is connected to me. Now what would happen if the main connection died. The rest of the long lines that connect to the undead will have no guidence, it will have nothing holding it up and supporting it. The virus would then die, disintagrating in the brain and killing the infected".

Mana was being overwhelmed with importanr information.

"Why are you just giving this information away, I thought you were evil".

"Im not evil, the virus is. I am simply the host. Without me, the virus is nothing".

"I uh...I...".

"Too much information? Don't ask so many question's then".

"Wait, two more question. Why do you want to face us on your own. You could have easily just entered through the window and killed us or you could have broken the front entrance and let your infected in".

"Ever since your first encounter with the infected, I have been watching you, learning from you and letting my virus adapt my skills to match yours. Now that I am ready, I want to see if I am truely worthy of carrying this virus. If not, I would rather be dead. If I just let them kill you or if I killed you in a suprise attack, I would be a coward".

"Why do you hide yoursel behind that robe".

"It's better if I show you rather than explain it to you. Remember when I said they started to cut me open and take out my organs".

The figure removed it's robe, the sight of it almost made Mana sick. From head to toe, the figure was covered in deep and long scars, some of them were black and other's still had blood running down them. The figure quickly put his robe back on.

"I am ashamed of my sight, I will only show my face again when we fight. Until then, get ready for your doom" growled the figure.

It slowly backed away into the horde, leaving the hundreds of infected to stare at her.

Mana was still feeling the after effects of almost being sick, she suddenly felt her hand being gripped onto and lifted up. She saw Negi on his staff, lifting her back into the library.

"We have to win" whispered Mana.

* * *

**Here's Chapter 26, This Chapter was so much fun to write! Tell me what your think about 'The First Infected's' story. Any review will be appreciated!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	27. Discussing The Discovery

**********I do not in anyway own any content related to Mahou Sensei Negima, this is a fan made story**

**Saturday 9:20AM - The Library Second Floor**

"We are so screwed" whispered Kotaro.

"Well, hang on, how do you know that Kotaro?" asked Negi.

"Did you see that thing! It know's everything about us, it has been stalking us and sucking information from us. It know's our strength and weaknesses and has absorbed that information for it's own use".

"Wait a minute, say that again" interrupted Mana.

"Uh? It knows our strength and weaknesses and has absorbed that information...".

"Didn't that thing say that it has adapted itself to become like us?" noted Ku Fei.

"So that means..." said Takahata.

"That means that it has also absorbed our weakness" informed Mana.

"Chachamaru said that a normal undead could control two parts of the brain at the same time. This thing has been injected with so much crap that it can probably control more" said Kotaro.

"Yes, but to control all those new abilities at once would over power the thing, it would explode. That means it can only use certain abilities together, not all at once" noted Mana.

"So it only has our weaknesses when it uses our strengths?" questioned Negi.

"Exactly, this thing may be powerful but it's not very smart" replied Mana.

"I wouldn't say that. The virus has been in it's body for week's now. It has learned how to talk perfectly. I think this thing wants us to know this information, it wants a fair fight" said Takahata.

"Over confident fool" whispered Kotaro.

"Over confident, maybe. Let's not jump to conclusion's so quickly. What else to we know?" asked Mana.

"It is almost perfect, I can tell you that" said Ku Fei.

"Fast, strong, wise, intelligent, sneaky, yep, it's almost perfect" replied Kotaro.

"Let's look at the good points, this thing can't fly and can't use magic. Negi can strike from the sky with his magic and atleast irritate the thing" said Mana.

"Hang on, were not thinking straight. That wont stop the thing from trying to attack him, it will find a way, trust me" informed Takahata.

"We should consentrate more on attacking together, we'll overwhelm the thing" interrupted Kotaro.

"Wait!" shouted Negi.

They all turned to him.

"Have any of you even considered that this isn't some kind of trap? It said that it would stop it's undead but how can we trust it?" questioned Negi.

They all went silent, Negi did bring up a good point.

"That...is a very good point Negi" said Kotaro.

"Well, what else could we do?" replied Ku Fei.

"Trust it..." whispered Zazie.

Everybody then turned to her, suprised at what she said.

"What?" said Mana.

"We trust it, if it has absorbed our information, that mean's it has absorbed alot of trust from us...we trust it" whispered Zazie.

"So, your saying that...this thing isn't lying?" asked Kotaro.

"I didn't say that, I said we trust it and hope. That thing is expecting our word that we will fight it and prove it's worth. Therefore it repays us by giving us it's word that it will keep the undead away" replied Zazie.

"I...agree" whispered Negi.

"So do I, we trust it. Either that or we wait in the library until that thing gets angry at us for not coming" replied Takahata.

"Then it's settled, our only true weapon is trust, let's hope it works. Now we make our plans" said Mana.

* * *

**Saturday 9:20AM - Outside The Library**

"Now I wait...I wait for the moon to rise and the sky to darken. The stars will explode with fear as the battle begins. And a so told legend will be born, I will be known as the The First Infected, the one that took on nine experianced foes on it's own. Lightning will flash as our bodies clash with one another. Blood will be spilled upon the floor where it will evaperate into my soul. My skin will jolt with joy as my flesh is connected with worthy adversaries that depend on one another for survival. They will learn that a friend isn't always worth depending on for when I strike my hand through there heart, the faces will send a cold chill down there spine, the faces of horror and death will strengthen me as I engulf there bodies with darkness. I will taste blood as it runs down my finger and into my mouth, I will slowly savour the taste as it drips in and around my mouth. There souls will be devoured by me as I strike fear into them. I will force them to beg for there survival, I will force them watch one another die a horrible death and my minions will tear there flesh apart. There will be nothing left. There scream's will be heard a million miles away as my name is written into the stars. A mist of death will roam the area as there organs splatter across the floor. EVERYTHING...WILL BE BECAUSE OF ME. THEY WILL LEARN WHY THEY LOST, THEY WILL LEARN WHY SURVIVNG ISN'T AN OPTION. I WILL RULE THE WORLD WITH AN IRON FIST EVEN IF THAT MEANS KILLING EVERY SINGLE HUMAN BEING. I WILL TORTURE THEM SICKLY UNTIL THEY CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE, SPREADING A MESSAGE TO THOSE WHO INTEND TO FIGHT BACK. I AM HERE, I AM WAITING AND I WILL NOT BE OPPOSED!" screeched The First Infected.

It turned to the window in the Library and watched the group plan there attack.

"Go ahead, plan your pathetic attack. I...will wait".

**

* * *

**

Saturday 9:23AM - The Library First Floor

Konoka was still thinking about what Akiras told her, letting Akiras wonder off on her own, down the library. She past the stairs and approched the girl's toilets. A sudden blur shot down the stairs and raced up Konoka. She was looking down into her knee as a gust of wind blew into her. As she looked up, a robed figure stood infront of her.

"Where's the girl..." whispered the figure.

"Uh...im sorry but who are you?" asked Konoka.

"Call me The First, now where is the girl?".

"T-The First? Thats a silly name" replied Konoka.

The First hissed at her, alerting the rest of the girls. Ayaka quickly walked up to the figure to defend Konoka.

"Hey! What do you think your doing?" growled Ayaka.

The First immediantly turned to her, it's red eye's glared at her.

"If you know what's good for you girl, you will stay away" whispered The First.

Ayaka took note of the dark voice.

"I don't remember you being in our group or rescued with the others" informed Ayaka.

"I don't remember you being so annoying when I tried adapting to you, a terrible mistake none the less" replied The First.

"A-Adapting?".

Suddenly Fuuka and Fumika rushed up to The First, they grabbed onto it's robe and started to pull.

"Why do you wear a robe?" asked Fuuka.

"Show us your face!" shouted Fumika.

"GET OFF ME" growled The First.

Without warning, Fumika accidently pulled the back of the robe, pulling down the hood and revealing The First's head. Everyone gasped in shock as the scars were in plain site. The First let out a large screech, forcing everyone to turn away and cover there ears. It lifted it's robe back up and continued to ask Konoka the question. It grabbed onto her collar with rage.

"WHERE IS THE GIRL! TELL ME OR I WILL CRUSH YOU" shouted The First.

Suddenly Setsuna apeared on the stairs, The First quickly noticed her and hissed.

"Get your hand's off her!" shouted Setsuna.

The First completly ignored her, forcing Setsuna to attack. She drew her sword and charged at The First. As she swung, the sharp sword went right through The First, moment's later the image of it disapeared and Setsuna saw a blur rush past her. She quickly turned and watched the faint blur rush into Akiras direction.

"S-Setsuna...what was that?" asked Misora.

"The First..." replied Setsuna.

She quickly ran down the hall, chasing after the thing.

Akiras was outside the girl's toilets, about to enter the room. Suddenly The First dashed infront of her, blocking the entrance.

"So...your this child that Setsuna care's so much about. This is the problem with adapting, I get these feeling's that I hate" growled The First.

Akiras stared at The First, having no clue what it was talking about.

"Tell me girl, do you fear death?" asked The First.

"W-W-What?" stuttered Akiras.

"Of course you do, your all alone. Let me get a good look at you so I can adapt".

It started to closely examine her, learning about her parents.

"I see, your mum died, how pleasent" whispered the First.

Setsuna quickly rushed down the lane, approching The First. It quckly jumped back and stuck itself on the wall like a spider.

"Don't you dare say anything to her!" screeched Setsuna as she grabbed hold of Akiras.

"Ah, Setsuna. Just the mortal I wanted to see. I have a question for you".

She stayed quite, allowing The First to speak.

"Do you fear death?" asked The First.

"Why are you asking me, you should already know since you adapted from me" replied Setsuna.

"Hmph, your no fun. I will tell you this. Death...is a path we must all take whether it be now or later. Your death will be soon, I can promise you that".

"Why did you chase Akiras?" asked Setsuna.

"I adapted your feeling's, you care about her and worry about her father, this feeling is irritating me. Now that I have learnt of her parents. I can give you the good news. I can tell you that her father is not under my control, meaning that he is alive".

Setsuna felt a sudden urge of relief, The First quickly absorbed the feeling to replace the old feeling for Akiras.

"Ahh...yes, I feel much better now. I will see you at midnight" laughed The First as he raced away.

Setsuna and Akiras stood there, both confused at why The First was acting this way.

"S-So...my dads alive?" asked Akiras.

Setsuna looked down at her and smiled.

"Yes...yes he is".

**

* * *

**

Saturday 9:23AM - The Library Second Floor

Kotaro almost forgot about Yatsun, luckily he decided to start shouting and pound against the closet door, reminding Kotaro. He approched the door and leaned against it.

"Hey Yatsun, you calmed down yet?" asked Kotaro.

"Calmed down? If I get out of here then i'll freaking kill all of you!" growled Yatsun.

"Really? Good luck with that...".

"Don't play smart with me kid, I know you want me alive, why not just let me out and face me like the 'big man' you are".

"I'd prefere to keep my strength for the fight happening tonight" informed Kotaro.

"Fight? What fight?".

"It's a long story, let's just say that we have found the undead commander and if we kill it then the other infected will die".

Yatsun stayed silent for a moment.

"R...Really?" whispered Yatsun.

Kotaro noticed the change in Yatsun's voice.

"Yes" replied Kotaro.

"I uh...I can help!".

"I highly doubt that, you haven't seen what this thing can do".

"I don't care, im sick of this world. Atleast let me come out with you and keep watch for anything strange".

Kotaro didn't reply. He didn't care what Yatsun said.

"Please...im sorry. I really am sorry. I don't care what happens to me out there because whatever I get I deserve. Just let me make up for all the bad things I have done. Let me die knowing I tried to change things by saving a group of students that didn't deserve any of this. Please..." cried Yatsun.

It hit Kotaro, Yatsun really meant it. After everything he had done, could he really mean it thought? His instinct told him not to open the door. Kotaro then remembered what Kaede said.

_"What does your heart say..."._

He grabbed hold of his chest and felt his heart beats. He then proceeded to take the chair away from the door. He pulled down the handle and opened it, revealing Yatsun as he fell down to his hands.

Yatsun looked up at him, suprised by Kotaro's actions.

"If you do anything suspicious, I wont hesitate to kill you this time" whispered Kotaro.

"Y-Your the first person to have ever truely trusted me...thank you" replied Yatsun.

In Kotaro's eyes, he could see Yatsun changing. But would it last? That was for him to find out.

* * *

**Heres Chapter 27! Enjoy!**

**Don't forget to vote on the poll on my profile to decide which couple I should write about in my next story (It's a Love/Romantic Story) The poll will end soon!**

**Any reviews will be appreciated and helpful.**


	28. The Survivors VS The First Infected

**********I do not in anyway own any content related to Mahou Sensei Negima, this is a fan made story**

**Saturday 9:25AM - The Library Second Floor**

Yatsun brushed himself of and noticed Kotaro watching him. He stretched out his arm and opened his palm, offering a hand shake.

"Let's put all this aside and start again" offered Yatsun.

Kotaro had an idea, he left Yatsun hanging as he made himself look stupid. If he was really offering his help, Kotaro wanted to see how he would react to something so small. Yatsun smirked at him.

"I see, you still don't trust me. I understand, it's going to take more than my word to have you trust me again. If that's what you want then I have no choice to follow it" said Yatsun.

Kotaro was impressed, before Yatsun would have fraked out if Kotaro didn't shake his hand before.

"I want to talk to that girl again, what's her name...Chisame. She may have broken my nose but like you said, I deserved it".

This time Kotaro was skeptical of the idea, he didn't respond straight away but got around to it.

"I don't know..." replied Kotaro.

"Come on ki..uh...Kotaro. It's the least I can do".

"Ok...but I want to make sure it's ok with her first" said Kotaro.

He started to lead the way, walking past Kaede who gave Yatsun a dirty look, he ignored it and continued following Kotaro. Before getting to the offices, they were confronted by Mana who was on her way down the hall.

"Kotaro, I do hope Yatsun is behind you for a reason" asked Mana.

"He's changing and want's to help".

"A broken nose and a bullet hole in the shoulder, you wont be much help" growled Mana.

"Perhape's, but atleast im no longer a worry. Whatever you want me to do during the battle tonight, I will do it. That includes taking a punch or a bullet for someone else" responded Yatsun.

They continued walking, just as Yatsun passed her, he quickly turned around.

"Oh and...sorry for earlier when I...spat on you" apologized Yatsun.

Mana didn't respond, she only nodded as they walked away from each other. Kotaro reached the office window where he could see Chisame standing in the middle. He knocked on the glass and caught her attention. She approched the door and stepped out.

"Kotaro, what are you-"

Yatsun suddenly caught her eye, she quickly took a step back.

"Kotaro! What's going on?" questioned Chisame.

"Chisame, with your permission, Yatsun want's to talk to you" said Kotaro.

She hesitated, she repeatedly looked at Yatsun and back at Kotaro.

"Ok..." whispered Chisame.

Yatsun walked past Kotaro, he was standing infront of Chisame who was worried. Unexpectedly, Yatsun dropped to his knees and lowered his head.

"I want to apologize again, this time properly. Im not asking you to accept it, but I would appreciate it if you listened. I almost made the biggest mistake of my life attacking you, If it make's you feel any better. I wish I was dead, but your friend here has given me a chance to redeem myself. I will help in anyway I can in the fight happening tonight, whether that be dieing for your friends or saving them" explained Yatsun.

Chisame could see a tear running down Yatsun's eye. She leaned down to his height.

"I don't accept your apology, but I don't reject it either. Until I see you perform these actions you have told me, I can't give you a straight answer" replied Chisame.

The answer was good enough for him as he rose up.

"I wont let you down" whispered Yatsun.

He walked away, leaving Kotaro and Chisame on there own.

"What did he mean by the fight tonight?" asked Chisame.

Kotaro turned to her with grief, he sighed.

"I wasn't going to tell you until later on incase you were against the idea. We have found the Undead commander. He challenged us to fight him at midnight tonight. The only problem is...it may be a one way trip. If we kill it, the rest of the undead will follow his demise. Although...if we lose, well...something bad will happen". explained Kotaro.

"And when you say something bad...you mean death, don't you?" replied Chisame.

"Unfortuantly yes. It can control the undead and promised to keep them away as long as we fight it".

"Well how do you know it's not lieing?" argued Chisame.

"We don't. Were trusting it to keep it's word".

"Your all crazy...".

"Good to see that your back to normal" smiled Kotaro.

* * *

Mana and Negi both waited by the window, staring out at the hordes.

"There it is" pointed Negi.

"Nope, over there now" replied Mana.

They were both pointing out The First, keeping a close eye on it, trying to learn more about it.

"Shouldn't we be making the plan?" asked Negi.

"We have till midnight, for once...lets relax" replied Mana.

They continued to look out the window, keeping there eye's on nothing but The First.

"I see you..." whispered Mana.

"And I see you mortals" replied The First.

The sudden response suprised Mana and Negi, they both looked down at the library entrance where The First stood, looking up at them.

"How did you...but your over there?" questioned Negi.

"What, those dust particle's over there?" replied The First.

"Dust particle's?" said Mana.

"You didn't think that when you can go this fast, nothing get's left behind. When I move, I am a blur. While I am staying still, the dust covers my whole body from where I collect so much while moving. Then when I move to another spot, I leave the dust behind, temporarily leaving a fuzzy image of me behind. All this time I have been staring up at you two, laughing in my mind at how stupid you are" chuckled The First.

"Your the stupid one giving away vital information" replied Negi.

"Oh yes, good luck using that information to your advantage..." laughed The First.

"You really think you can beat us, don't you?" questioned Mana.

"What? Of course not. I KNOW I can beat you. Im just trying to level the playing fields. I don't want this battle to end quickly, what would I do then?".

They all stared at each other, The First smirked as he started to disappear.

"What? I didn't even notice it move away!" shouted Negi.

"It's using Kotaro's instant movement and Kaede's speed together" informed Mana.

"Don't forget Ku Fei's tactics" laughed The First as he appeared behind them.

Mana quickly drew her pistol with lightning speed and shot at The First, the bullet went through the body and bounced of the wall.

"Why does it keep toying with us?" asked Negi.

"It's seeing if it can get anymore information out of us, were just going to have to deal with it's annoyance for a few hours" replied Mana.

Suddenly the blur rushed infront of Mana and pushed her back.

"Guess who" laughed The First as it raced away again.

"Im so confused...why does it keep changing it's personalities?" questioned Negi.

"Remember, it adapted from us. By the look's of it, it is using Ku Fei's personality now, playing around and joking. Before, when it was talking to me and answering my qustions, It had Zazie's personalities. Remember that it just told us it was using Ku Fei's tactics, which must mean out of Kotaro, Kaede and Ku Fei's abilities, it chose Ku Fei's personalities over Kotaro's and Kaede's." explained Mana.

"This thing is mad..." replied Negi.

**

* * *

**

Saturday 11:55PM - The Library Second Floor

All nine of them were waiting by the window, ready for battle. Other's like Chisame, Yatsun and Akiras were also waiting, not knowing what to expect. Everyone was in a serious mood, no one was talking to each other because of the event approching them. They all turned there attention to the horde as they formed a large circle, leaving plently of space to fight.

"The First knows were coming" whispered Kotaro.

"Is it me, or does the playing field look bumpier than usual?" noted Ku Fei.

She made a good point, the street's were unbalanced and lumpy.

"We'll just have to make sure not to land hard" replied Takahata.

"Zazie, Yatsun and Takahata will be lowered down to the ground by Chachamaru, the rest of you can safely jump down" noted Mana.

They all nodded. Mana stumped her foot onto the window seal as she took one last look at everyone.

"Good luck" said Mana.

She jumped, followed by Kaede, Ku Fei, Setsuna and Kotaro. They all landed safely with a foward roll. Next was Negi who slowly flew out the window and lowered himself down to Mana and the others. Chachamaru then proceeded to grab the remaining three and jet down with ease.

The sight was one too remember. Nine skillful member's of Mahora Acadamy...and Yatsun, all stood in a row, waiting for The First to appear. The air was thick with rotting flesh as a mist slowly spread through the undead, covering the small battlefield that awaited them. The moon was full and shined brightly, gleeming in the eye's of the ten warriors as there patience turned into worries. The undead around them were silent, no groans could be heard, only there sick gasping. Slowly, black clouds appreared, surrounding the battlefield but not covering it up. The clouds created darkness around the area, leaving only light around the battlefield itself. Without warning, two lighting bolts struck the ground and started to spin around in opposite directions. The ground shook as the lightning tore through the concrete, spinning accurately around nothing but the battlefield, inches away from the darkness. The two lightning bolt's met and flashed brightly as an explosion ignited on the far side of the battlefield, oppisite the warriors. As the dust cleared, The First slowly rose from the ground with his eye's burning red. The robe was gone and it's skin was revealed.

"Welcome...to your doom" echoed the dark voice.

"Uh...if you think the lighting is going to scare us then your gravely mistaken" growled Kotaro.

"Oh, of course not. I may have forgot to mention one little thing about our fight...if you pass the circle and go into the darkness, my undead are free to attack" smirked The First.

"That wasn't part of the arrangement!" shouted Negi.

"Arrangement? What arrangement! I gave you my word that the undead wont interfere. Just as long as you don't cross the circle".

"Fine, we accept your rule" interupted Mana.

"Woah woah woah, have you seen what this freaking thing can do?" argued Yatsun.

They all turned to him with annoyance, they expected Yatsun to say something like that.

"Oh, you brought the crazy human, this should be entertaining to watch" chuckled The First.

"Screw you" growled Yatsun.

"You currently have less than a minute until midnight, any last words?" asked The First.

"Good luck Setsuna!" shouted Akiras.

"Come back in one piece..." groaned Chisame.

Konoka quickly popped her head out the window.

"Set-Chan! I believe in you!" shouted Konoka.

Setsuna looked up at her, smiling with happiness.

"Time's up" whispered The First.

It Immediantly dashed up to Setsuna who was still looking up at Konoka. As Setsuna turned back, The First smashed it's fist into her face, causing her to fly back and smash into the Library entrance.

"SET-CHAN!" screamed Konoka.

"Kaede's speed and Kotaro's combat, Negi! use the spells!" shouted Mana.

Negi pointed his staff at The First and started to chant a spell.

"O 10 Spirits of wind, Come together and stri-"

Before Negi could finish the spell, The First turned it's attention to him. It used Kotaro's instant movement to rush up to him and grab Negi's head. It kicked Negi's leg's and made him trip, just as he fell, The First pushed his grip on Negi's head down, crashing it into the ground. It proceeded to drag Negi across the floor. Kaede quickly interrupted and kicked The First of him. The First flew back but twisted itself several times, regaining it's balance. Both Ku Fei and Kaede rushed it, using there combat skills to try and strike The First. It dodged there strikes fast with ease by blocking it with it's hands and tilting it's head side to side. The First quickly grabbed there arms and swung them into each other. It then launched them into oppisite diections. Kaede quickly balanced herself and used her feet to push herself against a nearby wall while Ku Fei landed upright on the ground. As Kaede was about to hit The First, it bent itself backwards and watched Kaede fly past it, just as she was about to hit the ground, The First grabbed her feet and twisted her around, throwing her into Ku Fei's direction where they both hit each other.

Kotaro charged at The First, spearing it and slamming it into a wall. It's body bounced of the wall as Kotaro pulled his arm back with his fist clenched. As he swung, his fist went through The First who seconds later fuzzy image disappeared. Kotaro looked down and saw the First below his waist, it punched Kotaro hard in the stomach and proceeded behind him. The First grabbed Kotaro's head and repeatedly smashed his face into the wall.

Zazie came up behind The First and placed her arm around it's neck. She dragged it away from Kotaro and turned to Ku Fei. She raced up to them and started to punch The First in the gut. After the first few punches, The First changed it's tactics. It bent down and jumped high into the air with Zazie still holding on. It then used Negi and Takahata's intelligence to push itself using the air. With Zazie on it's back, they shot down like a metoer and smashed into the concrete infront of Ku Fei. Smoke covered the area and blinded Ku Fei, The First then punched her to the ground and stomped on her chest, pushing down hard. Mana quickly appeared through the smoke with her rifle aimed. The First immediantly noticed her and looked up. Mana shot her rifle and the bullet raced up to The First. Without warning, it grabbed the bullet and quickly threw it back at Mana. The bullet tore through an inch of her skin, leaving a scratch. Mana ignored the small injury and rushed to Ku Fei's aid. She used the butt of her gun to strike it. The First simply chuckled as it used one hand to dodge her attacks while still stomping on Ku Fei's chest.

Suddenly Yatsun appeared behind it and punched the back of it's head, forcing it to stagger foward into the butt of Mana's gun. Kotaro then appeared at the side and punched it at the side, causing it to fly across the battlefield and into the darkness of the undead. Mana helped Ku Fei to her feet as they waited for The First to jump out at them. All of a sudden, The First fell from the sky and landed on top of Kotaro. It then elbowed Mana into Ku Fei and quickly kicked them away, leaving Yatsun on his own.

"Come on then!" shouted Yatsun.

As he launched himself at the First, he was met with pain. The First used Kaede's speed and kneed Yatsun in the stomach. He fell to the ground, suffering. Kotaro quickly grabbed The First leg's and flipped it off him. As he rushed to his feet, he was immediantly met with a fist to the side of the face. The First used instant movement to hit Kotaro in all directions. His body was being flung around like a ragdoll as the punches kept coming. Finally The First stopped using instant movement and paused infront of a battered Kotaro. It grabbed his hair and head butted Kotaro to the ground. Chachamaru then joined in, swinging her blades at The First. She slashed at it as the First backed away from her. It used it's own skin to block the slashes, creating more cuts and scratches and filling the ground with blood. The First flipped over her, grabbing her head half way and pulled hard. Chachamaru was forcefully flipped and smashed into the ground.

Takahata dashed to her aid, using his technique back at the tournament to strike The First. The punches were fast and caught The First by suprise, it then used Kaede's speed, Kotaro's instant movement and combat skills to strike back. There fist's clashed as the ground under them shook. Sparks flew as there fist's connected. Without warning, white magic arrows struck The First's back and caught it off guard. Takahata used the distraction to pound The First into the wall, he continued to hit as smoke started to surround the area from the building. After seconds of continoues hit's, Takahata stopped. The smoke quickly cleared and revealed that The First wasn't jammed into the wall. Takahata quickly turned and experianced a kick to the neck, flinging him across the battlefield and almost skidding past the circle boundaries.

"Hmph, pathetic" growled The Dark.

"He has Kotaro's personality!" shouted Negi.

"This is our chance, he will trust too much in his close combat, everyone protect Negi as he charges up his spell!" shouted Mana.

Kaede, Ku Fei, Zazie and Mana formed a circle around Negi as he started to chant a larger spell.

Everyone was battered up. Negi had scrapes across his face. Kaede, Ku Fei and Mana had quick bruising all over there bodies. Zazie's back was bleeding. The states of Takahata, Kotaro, Chachamaru, Setsuna and Yatsun were still unknown.

They all looked around, despretely trying to spot The First. Kaede looked up and saw it dropping from the sky. Just as she was about the prepare for the pain. Setsuna flew across the sky and dived into The First, crashing it into the ground. Her wings brightened up the area. The First rose again, facing Setsuna's hidden ability.

"I knew you had something to hide" growled The First as it raised it's fists.

Setsuna dashed at the thing with her sword drawn. The First responded by running at her, lightning flashed as they connected. Setsuna and The First stared at each other as she watched the blade slowly slice further into the skin. The First twisted itself around her and elbowed her back. She staggered foward before quickly turning again. The First was gone. Setsuna turned her head side to side, tying to spot the thing. The First appeared as a blur before her and punched her in the gut, she fell to her knees as The First looked over her.

"I expected more" whispered The First.

"And so you will get more" replied Setsuna.

She quickly fell to the floor and stretched out her leg out, quickly twisting herself and kicking The First of it's feet and onto the floor. Setsuna immediantly pounced on top of it, grappling the thing as they rolled around in the dirt. The First quickly kicked her off, only to be met with Kotaro stomping on it's face. The force of the stomp cracked the ground. The First's anger grew as it grabbed onto Kotaro's shirt and puched him in the gut. Kotaro went numb as he coughed up blood. The First dragged Kotaro to the floor and pounced on top of him. It would pull on Kotaro's collar and lift his head before punching it back into the ground.

"Your death will be my greatest achievement" laughed The First.

"You...stupid...screwed up...ugly...piece of crap. T-This was the plan the whole time. I was a distraction while Negi charged up his spell" laughed Kotaro as blood covered his face.

Kotaro tightened his grip on the First as it watched Negi power up his spell.

"NO! GET OFF ME!" screeched The First.

As it tried to pull itself away, Kotaro stopped it from moving. As a result, The First angrily punched Kotaro in the face over and over.

"It's ready, everybody move!" shouted Negi.

He pointed his staff above Kotaro and The First.

"Veniant Spiritus Aeriales Fulgurientes! Cum Fulguratione Flet Tempestas Austrina! Jovis Tempestas Fulguriens!" chanted Negi.

A large blast of wind and lighting shot out of Negi's staff as the two twirled around each other and combined. The First stared in shock as in approched them. Kotaro quickly released his grip and placed his feet of The First's stomach.

"E-E-ENJOY!" shouted Kotaro.

He pushed his feet up with the last remaining strength he had left. The First flew up into the air a split second before Negi's blast hit. The bright beam engulfed It as Kotaro watched the dark figure disappear.

The blast of magic vanished, leaving Negi to fall to his knee's with exhaustion.

"It's...It's over" whispered Negi.

They all cheered in victory, even Kotaro who was barely alive. They could hear clapping but...who was clapping? Everybody looked around as the clapping continued.

"THAT...was very well planned" laughed a dark voice.

Very slowly, they all looked up with disbelief. The First swiftly fell from the sky, clapping and uncontrollably laughing.

"I have to give you credit, I was scared for a moment, but it just wasn't enough" growled The First.

"HOW!" shouted Mana.

"The shot was to slow, if I do say so myself" chuckled The First.

As he continued to fall, his smile turned into a frown.

"No more playing around..." whispered The First.

Without warning, The First's speed dramatically increased as it fell. It landed right on top of Kotaro as it's knee pressed against his stomach. Kotaro let out a devastating gasp as more blood was forced out his mouth.

"That's one" laughed The First.

He immediantly instant moved to his biggest threat, Negi. The First saw how tired he was and didn't bother using speed to strike him. He pulled his leg back and swung at Negi, kicking him in the gut and bouncing his body off the wall.

"Two".

Kaede used her speed to rush behind The First, she kicked it's back with force and proceeded to punch it. A blur quickly rushed past her as Kaede felt a chop on her neck.

"Three, thank you Ku Fei" smiled The First.

Kaede slumped to the floor. Mana reached for her pistol's and started to shoot like crazy. Each bullet was dodged with speed as The First bent itself back and forth, inches away from the bullets. As soon as the faint 'click' was heard in her guns, The First rushed up to her and knocked the gun's out of her hand. It then upper cutted her into the air and grabbed her foot. The First started to spin, Mana's body flung around as the speed increased. Finally it released it's grip, throwing Mana through the library doors and smashing through the heavy barricade.

"Four".

Setsuna And Ku Fei charged at The First, as they both struck, there hit went straight through the fuzzy image of The First. They both looked at each other before The First placed his feet on there heads. It pushed down with force and slammed there head's into the concrete.

"Five and six".

Chachamaru flew out of nowhere and speared the thing. The First pushed it's feet along the floor, smashing through the concrete as Chachamaru started to slow down. They both stopped but Chachamaru continued to blast her jets, trying to push The First away. It simply raised it's fist and punched Chachamaru's back into the ground, leaving a large dent in her back.

"Seven".

With The First's feet planted in the ground, it couldn't move. Takahata took advantage and started to punch from behind. The strong punches were damaging The First, it needed to think of something fast. Without a second thought, it slammed both it's fist's into the ground, causing the earth under them to fly up. Part's of the concrete hit Takahata and dazed him, allowing The First to head butt Takahata and repeatedly kick him to his knee's. As Takahata looked up at The First, he was met with a swift kick to the jaw.

"Eight".

The First looked around for Zazie, having no idea where she went.

Suddenly, Zazie's hand shot up through the ground and took a tight grip on it's feet. She started to pull The First down. At first it panicked, having no idea why it didn't adapt the power from her before. But then it laughed as the First bent down and grabbed Zazie's hands. It pulled hard as she slowly rose out of the ground. Her hands hung high above her head as The First stared at her.

"Nine" smirked The First.

It kneed Zazie in the stomach and then threw her to one side. Yatsun was still on the ground, suffering from the earilier strike.

"And so, I win. As we agreed, my undead shall now feed on your bodies. All of you will become my favourite minions" laughed The First.

The undead slowly trembled into the light, approching the battered bodies of everyone. Mana quickly stumbled out of the library followed by the group of survivors.

"No...you c-can't do this...please! I-I...I beg you!" screamed Mana.

The First laughed at Mana.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen. You think that you can defeat me and then you lose. Now you just want me to walk away? Allow you to recover and find a new way to almost kill me? I have proven my worth for the virus, you are no longer required" growled The First.

As The First turned his back to them, It started to hear laughter from above.

"You pathetic fool. You think that beating these roaches has proven anything? If you want a true challenge, then face me" laughed the voice.

"I have no need to face more children, punishing these roaches was enough, you better run along before you end up like them".

"Oh, so your afriad then? I am more powerful than all of them combined. Let them live there weak lives for a few more moments so they can experiance your demise".

"HAHAHA! YOU? MORE POWERFUL THAN THEM? IF THAT WERE TRUE THEN I WOULD BE ADAPTING FROM YOUR LIKE CRAZY! IF YOU REALLY WANT TO DIE THEN I DON'T MIND. MORE MINIONS TO MY COLLECTION" shouted The First.

"You use other people's abilities to fight your own battle. Your lucky im even letting a coward like you face someone like me" laughed the voice.

"YOU DARE? I WILL CRUSH YOU, MY VIRUS WILL CONSUME YOUR PITIFUL ATTEMPT TO STOP ME".

"We shall see".

Out of the shadow's came a tall blonde haired adult. From afar, Akiras started to get exited.

"It's her! It's her!" shouted Akiras.

Chisame looked down at Akiras.

"Who?" asked Chisame.

"EVANGELINE!" screamed Akiras.

Evangeline gently lowered herself onto the floor, meters away from The First. She looked around the battlefield where the ground was smashed, cracked and torn. Bodies were slumped on the floor, barely able to stay concious.

"I have been watching the whole time, the battle was very amusing. Especially your face when you saw Negi's blast coming straight at you" smirked Evangeline.

"Did you enjoy the part when I almost killed your black haired friend over there? Poor Kotaro look's like such a mess" replied The First.

"You think a few punches was going to kill him? Sure, he may look like a mess but that's just the blood talking. Kotaro will be back on his feet in the next few minutes, and so will everyone else. You may have the speed and strength but you don't have the will power".

"The will power to what? Kill them? I'll show you what will power is".

The First brushed past Evangeline as it approched Kotaro. He grabbed his collar and forcefully dragged Kotaro's body off he ground. His head leaned back with numbness, he was unconcious.

"How long do you think a ten year old dare devil could last without his heart?" smirked The First.

"Heh, if you do that then I may just have to kill you" replied Evangeline.

"I'll take that risk".

Evangeline watched as The First tore Kotaro's shirt of his body. He pointed at the left side of his chest where Kotaro's heart was and turned to Evangeline.

"If the virus is right, the heart is around this area..." informed The First.

It slowly stretched it's arm back, prepared to strike. Evangeline felt something behind her move but paid no attention. All of a sudden, Yatsun ran past her and yelled Kotaro's name.

The First took notice and turned to Yatsun. He swung his fist and slammed it into The First's face. It had little effect, The First stood there silently, it didn't even flinch when the punch hit. Kotaro slumped to the ground as The First released it's grip of him. It then grabbed Yatun's arm and stared at him.

"Do you fear death...Yatsun?" questioned The First.

"No...not anymore" whispered Yatsun.

"Hmph, well you should. Because I am death".

The First pulled Yastun closer so that it could whisper into his ear.

"And your time has come".

From Evangeline's view, she could hear a sick crunching noise as Yatsun cried out in pain. The First's arm ripped through Yatsun's stomach and came out the other side. The First's palm was open wide with it's finger's bent. It started to close and open it's palm repeatedly, allowing the blood from Yatsun to drip onto the floor. Yatsun loudly gagged as he choked on his own blood, The First slowly dragged it's arm out of him and Yatsun dropped to the floor.

"It's amazing how much people will sacrifice to save another...I don't understand mortals at all" smirked The First.

The First then ran it's tongue up it's arm, licking the blood of it and savouring the taste.

"I have been around for thousand's of years and I too do not understand humans" replied Evangeline.

"Well then, let us begin our battle" smirked The First.

It immediately dashed infront of Evangeline and swung it's fist at her, only to to blocked by her arm.

"I have studied these student's ever since I met them, I know all there moves" laughed Evangeline.

The First backed off with concern. Evangeline started to chant a spell.

"Veniant Spiritus Glaciales! Extentantur Ae-"

The First changed into a blur and appeared behind Evangeline, it side kicked her and tried to punch her but was once again met with Evangeline's block. She quickly flew into the air, knowing that The First couldn't fly. She started to chant her spell again.

"Veniant Spiritus Glaciales! Extentantur Aeri! Tundram et Glaciem, Loci Noctis Albae! Crystallizatio Tellustris!"

The ground under The First started to climb, large spikes of ice then shot out the ground around it, flinging it into the air where Evangeline then turned and kicked it into the undead.

"Too easy" smirked Evangeline.

She waited for The First to appear from the shadows. Using the same technique from before, The First dropped from the sky and suprised Evangeline. The First speared her from above and they both grappled until they landed into the ground. The First started to frustratingly punch Evangeline in the face. It didn't last long as Evangeline started to fight back, she blocked the punches with one arm while the other grabbed it's foot. She tossed The First off her and slammed it into a nearby pole. Evangeline used the moment to fly back into the sky to chant another spell. The First wasn't going to let that happen. It reached into the shadows and started to launch undead at Evangeline. They barely missed her as she struggled to chant her spell. Finally The First got a break, an undead leeched itself onto Evangeline's leg and made her lose balance, cancelling the spell she was about to cast. Just as she jerked the thing off her, The First dashed infront of her and grabbed her hair. It started to swing her around until it released it's grip of her and threw her into the shadows of undead.

"YES! I WIN! MY UNDEAD WILL EAT YOU ALIVE AND YOU WILL BE MINE! AHAHAHAHA!" laughed The First.

The First's laughter suddenly stopped, it started to twitch with anger and confusion as Evangeline walked out of the shadow's unharmed.

"NO...NO YOU SHOULD BE DEAD! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!" growled The First.

"Mana's personality? You had to take that aswell? Your pathetic" humiliated Evangeline.

The First screeched with anger as it slammed it's fists into the ground. The concrete lifted up like a tidal wave and splashed over Evangeline. She quickly blasted her way out and started to show signs of frustration. The concrete managed to damage her and The First knew it. Evangeline flew high into the air and started to chant again. The First hissed at her as it pushed itself against a nearby wall, throwing itself at Evangeline. It grabbed hold of her arm and started to pull itself closer to her face. Evangeline kicked and punched but The First wouldn't let go. It was face to face with Evangeline now, The First noticed the blood on Evageline's cheek and smirked at her. Before Evangeline could react, it head butted her, leaving a large red mark. As Evangeline recovered, it licked her face, tasting the blood and absorbing any information.

Evangeline growled at The First as she finally kicked it off her. The First laughed as it fell and slammed into the ground. It swiftly rose to it's feet again.

"I don't know why but...I couldn't absorb any information from just looking at you. Maybe you are more powerful than these fools. But now...I know...with a drop of your blood...I know your techniques and strengths. This shall be amusing".

Suddenly, Kaede appeared out of nowhere and slammed her fist into The First's face, staggering it back.

"Were not done yet, De Gozaru" whispered Kaede.

The First held it's cheek and looked around. Everyone it had damaged was now getting back to there feet. It turned to Evangeline who was slowly and carefully powering up a spell.

"You planned this...DIDN'T YOU? I WILL NOT BE BLOWN AWAY BY ANOTHER SPELL!" screeched The First.

Completely ignoring Kaede and the other's, The First jumped high and approched Evangeline, only to be knocked down by Setsuna. The First crashed through the air and approched Kaede who then back flipped and kicked The First into Kotaro's direction. He timed the punch right as The First was inches away from Kotaro when he slammed his fist into The First's back and into the ground infront of him. Before Kotaro could do anything else, The First immediantly responded and placed it's hand over Kotaro's face. It tossed him aside as he screeched across the bumpy floor. Ku Fei approched The First to keep it down but was too late, The First used instant movement to come up behind her and grabbed her arms. It then faintly jumped and placed it's feet on Ku Fei's back. The First pulled her arms and pushed it's leg's against her back. Her arms bent behind her and started to strain as The First attempted to snap her in two. It didn't last long as Chachamaru slashed her blade against it's back, creating a large flesh wound.

The First screeched as it released Ku Fei and turned to an already damaged Chachamaru. It punched her face and sent her flying into a wall. It looked up at Evangeline who was almost done charging, Setsuna was beside her, protecting her. Takahata interrupted The First and punched it in the gut, causing the First to spit out blood. Takahata was already tired and damaged from the earlier attacks. The First had an easier time attacking him, it grabbed hold of Takahata's waist and back flipped, crashing Takahata into the ground and landing on top of him.

"I suggest you all move if you want to live!" shouted Evangeline.

The First heard Evangeline and knew it wouldn't be able to escape the blast if it ran. It panicked and was under alot of stress. It's brain couldn't control both the abilities and it's stress. The first could only use one ability and used Kotaro's instant movement. Setsuna tried to stop it but was pushed to one side.

"Kenotētos Astrapsatō de Temetō! Dios Tukos!" shouted Evangeline.

Just as The First reached Evangeline, she winked at it as the blast of magic shot out infront of The First and took it over. A large screech could be heard as the magic blast hit the ground, melting the concrete and making large cracks all around the area. Lightning from the clouds suddenly shot out and hit random area's, almost hitting the survivors. The magic blast grew as it lite up the area, revealing the undead as they stared at the spot the blast was hitting. Evangeline laughed while forcing the blast to intensely come out more powerful. The earth started to shake and the survivors could barely keep there balance. Finally Evangeline stopped and gasped for air. The magic blast beemed down to the ground and disappeared, leaving waves of smoke to take over the area. Mana and Setsuna approched the huge hole in the ground with caution, the floor was burning hot. As the smoke cleared, a figure could be seen, barely standing. The First could barely move as it hunched over the ground.

"I...I...I c-can't...believe...it. I am i-in so m-much pain right now" whispered The First.

It's flesh had faint smoke coming off it as it's skin slowly burned away. It looked up at Mana and Setsuna.

"I-Im not d-dead yet though...I c-can s-still fight. I wont g-give up t-the virus s-so eas-easily".

Just as The First replied, Setsuna dashed at it, swinging her sword as it sliced through The First's lower body. This time, it wasn't an illusion, it wasn't the left over dust, it was...The First. It coughed up a strange black substance that dripped onto the ground.

"N-N-No...that is...the virus...".

The slash of Setsuna's blade started to show up, slowly opening up around the First's waist. It simply laughed.

"Heh...it-it's fun-funny really. T-This all st-started by m-me being c-c-cut o-open. No-now it e-ends wi-with me being c-c-cut...open".

The Top half of The First slowly slid of the waist, it was still twitching on the floor. Mana aimed her rilfe at The First's head and shot twice, making sure it was really dead.

The black clouds roamed away, revealing the undead as they stood there. All the survivors could do now was hope...hope that what The First told them was true.

* * *

**WOW, Heres Chapter 28! This took quite a while to write but it was fun and interesting! Just to let everyone know, there wll still be one or two more chapter's until this story is finished. Let me know what you think in the reviews if you make one. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	29. The Aftermath

**************I do not in anyway own any content related to Mahou Sensei Negima, this is a fan made story**

**Sunday 00:22AM - Outside The Library**

"There not dieing...WHY ARN'T THEY DIEING!" Screeched Kotaro, that one comment took alot out of him, he really was tired.

The circle of undead surrounded them, staring down at The First's body, not looking very happy. The survivors huddled together in the middle, regreting there plan. A long silence then took over, the undead did nothing, the survivors did nothing.

"There not attacking?" informed Ku Fei.

"I-impo" Kotaro fell to one knee, he had lost alot of blood and was lucky enough to even be able stand.

Kaede held him up, seeing if he was ok.

"We need to get him into the library...but those things are in the way" noted Mana, she wasn't looking to good either.

Evangeline floated high above the group.

"Don't expect me to help, I only intervened to keep Negi alive" smirked Evangeline.

Everyone was tired, hurt, annoyed and worried. The only one's who could stand were Kaede, Ku Fei, Setsuna and Mana.

"We can't fight, we can't move...Im so sick of feeling worthless" said Mana.

"Wait...l-look at them, there all staring at The First's body" stuttered Takahata.

Kotaro shrugged Kaede off him, stumbling a few times before regaining balance. He walked over to The First's body which was nearby and grabbed hold of the top half.

"Y-Y-Your leader is...is n-no more! Die already!" growled Kotaro.

With all his strength, he launched the body over the hordes. Kotaro then fell to the floor with exhaustion and landed hard, next to the black substance. The top half of the body flew across the street, slamming into a wall and slowly slid down, leaving a trail of blood of the wall. The undead took no notice, they continued to stare at the same spot.

"Why...what are they doing?" questioned Negi.

Mana thought for a moment. What else could they be looking at? Mana took a step foward, causing everyone to turn to her. She took the next step, leaving the group.

"Mana, what are you doing?" asked Setsuna.

She ignored the question and continued to stagger foward towards the undead. She then stopped, inches away from passing the boundaries. She stood there, face to face, inches away from an undead. It made Mana curious.

"Stay away from it Mana!" shouted Ku Fei.

She grabbed a nearby piece of concrete and slowly poked it out the boundaries. The undead then went crazy, grabbing the concrete and trying to pull Mana out the boundaries. She quickly released her grip and backed away.

"They...are still staying behind the boundaries" informed Mana.

The new discovery had everyone concerned, espeically Mana.

"That's good...right?" replied Ku Fei.

"No it's not De Gozaru...that means the virus is still connecting to something" said Kaede.

It suddenly hit them, they all started to remember what happened and what The First said.

_Just as The First replied, Setsuna dashed at it, swinging her sword as it sliced through The First's lower body. This time, it wasn't an illusion, it wasn't the left over dust, it was...The First. It coughed up a strange black substance that dripped onto the ground._

_"N-N-No...that is...the virus..."._

they all turned to Kotaro and the black substance.

"Get Kotaro away from it!" shouted Mana.

Without hesitation, Kaede quickly dragged Kotaro's battered body by the arm away from the black substance.

"That substance...IS the virus" noted Negi.

"I don't understand! Shouldn't that have been destroyed with The First?" questioned Ku Fei.

"Wait a minute, just after Setsuna cut The First in two, the virus managed to escape before being destroyed with The First" noted Mana.

"That means, the undead are following the virus's last order to stay behind the boundaries. The undead are all looking at the black substance, waiting for there next order, but without a brain, the virus cannot give any more orders!" shouted Takahata.

They all stared at the virus, watching it squerm around, trying to regain a new body.

"It's amazing...all this suffering, madness, death...was caused by that small liquid" said Kaede.

"And all we have to do is blast it...one...last...time" interrupted Negi.

They went silent again, wondering why no one was making an attempt to destroy the thing.

"You all feel stupid, don't you? Now that the virus is in plain sight, unprotected, exposed, neither of you can destroy it because it isn't doing any damage" explained Evangeline.

"It's just...it's a shock really. What happens next once the virus is gone?" replied Negi.

"Your afriad...afriad that your lives will be nothing once that virus is gone. All the thrills will disappear and you will become normal students again. Tell you what, Yatsun's body is over there, why not let the virus regain control?" suggested Evangeline.

"NEVER!" screamed everybody together.

Evangeline laughed at there reaction, she lowered herself to the ground and landed next to the virus.

"Evangeline..." whispered Mana.

"Well, let's not jump to conclusions...I mean, just imagine if the virus had got into me. It would be so much fun for everyone" smirked Evangeline.

She leaned down and placed her hand next to he virus, allowing it to crawl up into her palm.

"Don't do it Evangeline!" shouted Negi.

"Oh, it isn't that bad, looks kinda cute" lied Evangeline.

"Please Evangeline! Don't!" shouted Takahata.

She looked into each of there eye's, seeing the fear, begging her not to do it.

"You are all too easy" smiled Evangeline.

At that moment, she closed her palm, trapping the virus. Slowly she whispered a chant and her hand up lite up with power. The virus slowly disintagrated, squealing as it disappeared after all it's work.

"THE LOOK ON YOUR FACES WERE PRICELESS!" laughed Evangeline as she opened her palm again.

Everyone sighed with shock and relief. There attention turned to the undead. One by one they fell, the 'invisible line' The First had mentioned was breaking between the infected. The weak viruses in there heads would be disconnected and quickly be destroyed, allowing the dead bodies to fall to the floor and really be dead. Rows of bodies fell on top of each other, gasping for the virus as the black substence spilled out of there mouth before evaperating into the sky. The sight really did bring joy to everyone, the group of girls rushed out of the library, screaming with happiness. They would pile themselves on top of the 9 warriors, not realising how hurt they actully were.

Akiras ran up to Evangeline and tightly wrapped herself around her waist, Evangeline just sighed, she was use to it now.

"Now you really do look like my mum" smiled Akiras.

"Im not suprised there, arn't you curious about why im an adult now?" asked Evangeline.

"Oh yeah! I was so exited to see you that I completely forgot about that".

"The truth is, I am a vampire who has been alive for thousand's of years but was giving this curse that bound me to stay in this stupid school and only when the moon is full I can change into this form" explained Evangeline.

Akiras just stared at her with confusion.

"Uh...Oh Evangeline, your so funny sometimes!" laughed Akiras.

Evangeline stood there scratching her head, atleast she tried to tell the truth.

Chisame helped Kotaro to his feet, Kotoro faintly laughed as Chisame looked at him.

"What's so funny?" asked Chisame.

"I believe you have an apology to answer" whispered Kotaro as he pointed at Yatsun's body.

Chisame hesitated at first, Kotaro started to walk up to Yatsun, dragging Chisame with him.

"From what I remember, Yatsun saved me, he kept his word and now you have to give him a proper answer" coughed Kotaro.

"Eh...but he's dead?" replied Chisame.

"Please Chisame, for Yatsun" sighed Kotaro.

She looked at Kotaro, it was hard not to mention how bad he looked but Kotaro already knew. She then turned to Yatsun and leaned down with Kotaro.

"I...Uh...I accept your apology" whispered Chisame.

"Thanks" said Kotaro.

"Can we go now, I have had enough with the dead for my lifetime..." growled Chisame.

"Oh yes...your defiantly back to normal" chuckled Kotaro.

Suddenly, gust's of wind disturbed the moment of joy. Above them, UH-60 Black Hawk's were hovering above them as soldiers repelled down. They disconneted the line and immediantly aim there gun's at everyone.

"Put your weapons down and your hands up!" shouted a masked soldier.

"What the hell is this! shouted Kotaro.

"Are you infected!" said another soldier.

"Do we look infected? We must have freaking monkeys running the Self Defense Force!" growled Kotaro.

The soldier's kept there guns aimed as they moved closer to the large examined everyone and then started to talk.

"No flesh wounds, pupils are showing, skin normal. No signs of aggressive actions".

A soldier then raised three fingers up.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" asked the soldier.

"Three, the same as your IQ" responded Mana.

"Rogar that sir, there not infected" said a soldier.

There gun's lowered, letting Mana and the rest relax once again. The commander took of his mask and approched Mana.

"I am Captian Werton, Your the first survivors we have actully seen. How did you manage to hold out".

Before any could answer, Mana interrupted.

"We held out in the library, the undead must have starved to death of something" replied Werton.

"It's a good thing we found you, these things are very dangerous, we still have no idea what they are".

"Dumb asses" whispered Kotaro.

"What are you doing here?" questioned Mana.

"We had several reports of activity going on here, we got here as soon as would could".

"Oh, well you only took two freaking days!" interrupted Kotaro.

"What gives you the right to speak to us like that?" questioned Werton.

"Let me tell you something about how we survived" argued Kotaro.

Mana then glared at Kotaro, ordering him not to say anything.

"Look kid, be happy that we came at all, our order's were to stay away from places like this. Now, come with us and we'll take you back to a safe place".

"No..." replied Mana.

"Excuse me miss?".

"I said no, were going to stay right here and there's nothing to do about it" growled Mana.

"I can see that the recent event's have made you feel crazy and special. Im going to ask you one last time, come with us, or stay and deal with those thing's".

Mana turned to the large group, they had all sorts of expression that told Mana the answer they were looking for.

"No...".

The commander grunted with annoyance, he turned his back to them and ordered his soldiers to get back onto the transport. Moments later the Black Hawks took off, leaving everyone.

"Why didn't we tell them the truth De Gozaru?" asked Kaede.

"They wouldn't be able to handle the truth. They wouldn't handle that the human race created a super virus that took over and started to kill. I also didn't feel comfortable telling them the truth to how we survived" explained Mana.

"Well...what now?" asked Negi.

"Now...we wait, we rebuild and continue surviving".

After days of suffering, death, fear and sadness, it was finally over. Why did they stay? Mana and everyone else knew they were safe from those thing's. The Virus was gone, the infected were dead and peace was once again taking over. It would only be a matter of time until the world learn the same thing, but until then. The truth would be hidden, that a group of students took on hundreds of infected and there commander. A group of students survived on there own without any help from the Self Defense Force and lived to tell the tale. The First was right about one thing, a legend would be created that day. The legend being that 11 warriors stood there ground to save the earth by defeating one of the most powerful things ever created. The truth would never be revealed though, maybe not now...maybe not later...but another time.

The whole group walked down the street filled with dead bodies, they will look for somewhere new to stay until everything starts to go back to normal. The only thing that wont change will be the memories of everything bad.

And so Mahora's Worst Nightmare was over, they could all stop worrying for the moment, but it was going to be hard ajusting to life, they would find a way though, a way to deal with it and continue living until they were needed again.

"Hey Mana...Where's my rifle?" laughed Takahata.

They all turned to him, most wondering what he was talking about while Mana just laughed with him, everyone else then joined in.

In the end, a joke made there lives better. If only it was that simple to stop the recent events from happening before. But...That was just how there lives had turned out, it was time to accept it.

* * *

**There we have it! Chapter 29 is out and Mahora's Worst Nightmare is complete! Tell me what you guys thought about the whole thing in a review if you make one, any reviews will be appreciated =)**

**I want to thank eveyone for reading and submitting reviews!**

**As for the poll on my profile, it is now closed! My next story will be a Love/Romantic story and the couple that won the poll was...Kotaro and Natsumi, Thanks for votin and Thanks for reading!**

**Update: Please read my 'Whisper In The Winds' short story about Sayo, I write it using my feelings and I would like to know anyones opinion on it.**


End file.
